Behind the Ropes
by goldengirl2017
Summary: When Olivia joins WWE as a doctor she is faced with a familiar face from the past. What she doesn't count on is making friends with a certain Roman Reigns , a journey that will change them both forever
1. Chapter 1

Olivia scanned the desk in front of her, files piled up high , colour coded stickers on the edge of each and she took another deep breath "it's a lot to take in huh? " said Chris her new boss and the person she was currently shadowing." Yes I just have to familiarise myself with their histories and I will be ok , it just comes with time". Olivia was starting out as a doctor for the WWE , she had many years of experience and was nervous about beginning life on the road but this was a great opportunity in her career and as a longtime fan she was really excited. She had been down in the developmental division NXT honing her craft and as many of the wrestlers moved up to the main roster and a space came free she was the obvious choice. Tonight she was going to go ringside with Chris for the first time, they rotated every night between the trainers room and the ring , she was part of the RAW brand and was happy this was her new home and team. The night went well , aside from a finger strain they didn't have many incidents , and after Chris did some injury status checks on Brain Strowman and Bayley they wrote up their paperwork. This was the most boring part of the night , they spent at least an hour after the show inputting any incidents or injuries into the wrestlers files , that way they could treat any wrestler with all of the facts.

Olivia had just finished her paperwork when a knock on the door made her look up. " Hey guys how are you doing?" It was Nia Jax one of the newer divas and someone that Olivia had gotten to know in her NXT days. She smiled at the docs who gave her a surprised look in return " Miss Olivia you're finally here , I was wondering when we would see you. God knows the medical staff need someone to put manners on them", her last bit was a dig at Chris but he knew Nia and her sense of humour and he just rolled his eyes at her. "How can we help you Nia ?". Her facial reaction changes from a smile to one of worry "My arm here doesn't feel right , just wondering if you guys can look at it for me?" . A voice from behind interrupted her "Get in line Jax , this gorgeous face took an elbow to the face tonight in the dark match , I can't go back to Hollywood like this". The Miz or Mike was known backstage for his over exaggerated persona , and he relished it . No one really took him seriously including himself . Olivia noticed his eye was beginning to swell and she looked at Chris who just said "Paper , Rock Scissors" . She agreed and was delighted when her rock beat Chris's scissors. The Miz strode past Nia and fixed her with a charming smile " The pleasure is all yours newbie, now where should I sit". "Beats me" , Olivia said and reached across for her medical bag. "But you won …" . She returned his overly charming smile " I sure did , Come on Nia let's go next door . I will take a look at you there". Mike looked at her incredulously as they left , "The new girl has spunk, I like that" she heard him tell Chris.

Nia was laughing good naturedly "Olivia I forgot how funny you are . That Irish nature . So how have you been?" . Olivia automatically pasted a smile onto her face and answered with the obligatory "Yeah , great. And you ?" She was quick to move away from the topic of her , she didn't like talking or sharing too much it made her nervous , people getting to close was not something she was a fan of. If Nia noticed her attempt to take the focus from her she didn't mention it . Instead she filled her in on what was happening with her career and a match she had coming up with Sasha that would be a defining moment for her. It turned out that Nia just had a little strain and there was nothing to worry about. Olivia gave her some tips and told her she was free to go. As Nia turned to leave she looked back at Olivia , there was something so fragile there yet she hard a tough exterior " Hey you wanna grab some dinner with us , few of us are going to this burrito place . Might be nice to get to know some people?". Olivia hesitated , she knew she needed to make friends if she would be happy here , yet leaving people get close was not something she did . "Sure, give me five minutes"

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror , she pulled her golden hair from its bun and shook it out , it fell in soft waves around her heart shaped tanned face , and framed her stunning cat like green eyes. Her eyes were a shade that was so unusual it was hard to describe , she was athletic build but did enough squats to have curves in all the right places , like right now her black high waisted jeans showed off the ass she slaved in the gym for , her white shirt was simple but the trendy way she half tucked it in made it different . Black pumps and a touch of red lip gloss completed her look. When she met Nia , who was also in her street clothes , the other girl smiled warmly as tucked her arm into hers . " So we are meeting Emma and Foxy and I think Seth , Bayley and Finn. oh and my cousin Roman , have you met him yet?". Olivia wasn't really listening she had stopped at the mention of Finn. Her expression gave her away and Nia looked contrite " I'm so sorry I met him after I asked you , if it's too awkward we can do something else . I mean are you guys good?". Olivia flashed her a bright smile " Yes of course we are , don't worry".

Everyone was as the restaurant when they arrived and there was only two chairs , one next to Bayley and the other on the end of the table , opposite Finn who was engrossed in the menu. Nia walked automatically to the chair next to Bayley as the young girl had enquiries about her injury. Olivia smiled and said hello to them all , having met them all previously. She took a seat opposite Finn and noticed the chair to her left was also empty , it had a coat but no occupant. She picked up the menu and looked at it just as she heard " well look who we have here if it isn't my favourite Irish girl , and check you out all dolled up." his smile was suggestive and he looked like he was relishing the opportunity to talk to her . Olivia couldn't help but return his smile , Finn was quirky and loveable and she found it hard to stay mad at him . " Hello Finn " she said evenly, giving nothing away. Just as Finn was about to retort , a delicious smell of musk and freshness wafted past her nose and a tall figure plonked down in the chair next to her. She knew who he was immediately , everyone did , but she hadn't met him face to face yet. He noticed her immediately and turned to look her in the face. Straight on she could see what all the fuss was about and why the divas spent so much time giggling and gossiping about him . He was gorgeous, deliciously handsome and those eyes were fascinating. She took in his olive skin , his long hair pulled back in a bun and his black tshirt clinging in all the right places , yep he was handsome alright. Enough to make any girl go weak at the knees , even her , a thought that unsettled her . Their eyes locked for a few minutes both taking the other in, in the end she put her hand out "Olivia, nice to meet you". A smile played on his lips "Roman, you too".


	2. Chapter 2

His hand was surprisingly soft as she shook it , for someone who was so masculine she expected him to be a little rougher . "So you're the new doctor I have been hearing all about ?" . Olivia wasn't sure what he was implying but the genuine smile on his face gave her reassurance . " All good I hope?" . Finn took this as his opportunity to interject "oh she's the best , and if I remember correctly very good with her hands too". He was joking with her but it was enough to cause Olivia to blush and feel embarrassed. "Oh come on I'm just messing with you". Finn was smirking at her but he wasn't being malicious , he was picking up where they left off . Flirting was their thing and they had spent many days and nights for that matter together, he wasn't to know that things had changed since he had moved up to the main roster. She gave him a tight smile and turned her attention to the menu. Next to her Roman hadn't said a word , instead discreetly turning his head . She was sure he had heard every word.

Finn was studying her she could feel the heat from his gaze and she couldn't help experiencing that familiarity at being so close to him. She met his eyes and he smiled at her, she immediately looked away. She was glad to see the waiter come around for their drinks order , "Grey Goose , tonic and some lime" she said automatically. When she dared to look up she was relieved that Seth had taken Finns attention and that she didn't have to deal with his stares . "That's a stiff drink" Roman said next to her and she cursed herself when she realised he must to have heard the entire conversation with Finn. When she looked at him she saw kindness there , no judgment. "Yeah , one of those nights" she replied. He didn't push and he didn't question and she was pleasantly surprised that she didn't feel uncomfortable. "I don't usually come to these things" he offered , trying to change the subject. "You don't say" she said sarcastically. He was momentarily caught off guard by her response but he quickly regained composure, she could see how in control he was of his emotions he was. " That obvious huh?" . "Well if there is a second prize for who is most out of their comfort zone besides me , you're the clear winner" . He nodded again not saying anything . "Yeah I like to just get the job done and get home to my family. I have a daughter and a wife and the nights in the hotel are hard sometimes". She felt his pain , being away from those you loved was hard especially with their schedule. "Aw how old is you're little girl?" . He was beaming at the mention of her "she is 7 her name is jojo". Olivia smiled at him "Well she has someone wrapped around her finger" . He returned her smile "Definitely , but don't tell anyone . I have a reputation of being a badass to uphold".

Their drinks came and suddenly she was at the centre of Finns attention again "so it's been a while Olivia , you don't call , you don't write. My feelings are hurt". His voice was sweetness and light but she knew this was coming . Once he left NXT and the contact had dried up , neither of them had instigated any other type. She knew she had some type of feelings for him but she just didn't know what it was. Now here they were again in the same old situation and she knew where the night would end if she spent too much of it in Finns company. Instead she spent the meal chatting and getting to know Seth better , he was a cool guy. Roman said few words , staying aloof , he wasn't rude he was just a bit distant and she knew it took a lot to actually get to know the guy. Finn didn't say anything else to her but the more alcohol they consumed , she could see that old familiar look in his eye.

After Dinner they decided to leave the table and go to a nearby bar , and finish off the night. Olivia sat with Foxy and Emma and spent a lot of time laughing at the outrageous stories that Alicia Fox told. The girl was crazy, it was after a particularly funny story that Olivia excused herself to go to the ladies room . On her way back she decided to get a glass of water to keep hydrated , she had a few drinks and could feel them going to her head. As she waited she felt a very familiar arm slide around her stomach and a voice in her ear "I missed you" he said and Olivia couldn't help but smile at him . Everything about him felt like home , the accent , his touch all of it. She allowed herself to relax back into his arms "Did you ? Because you have a funny way of showing it". She was ragging on him she knew it , but he was as guilty as her for not making contact . He pulled her closer and she could feel his chest against her back. "Let me make it up to you?" . She looked over her shoulder and into his eyes , those eyes she knew so well."Ok" she said and he kissed the top of her head affectionately and released her . When he left she looked back across the bar and straight into the face of Roman Reigns , he had been watching the exchange , but quickly looked away when his eyes met hers.

She didn't know why she wanted to explain to him , she barely knew him but it seemed important . She took her glass of water and walked around the bar where he was patiently waiting to get the bartenders attention. "Hey" she said and he turned to look at her, his expression neutral "Hey" he said , he didn't say anything else and she knew that he was aware that she was going to explain . "Um me and Finn, it isn't exactly public knowledge. I would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything about it. Just trying to figure it all out". He fixed her with a reassuring smile and she was momentarily taken aback by how gorgeous his face was when he smiled. " listen Olivia I am not a fourteen year old girl who likes to gossip . I just met you tonight for the first time. It's really none of my business so you don't have to worry about me. But can I give you some advice". She wasn't expecting this , Roman didn't seem like a heart to heart type of person so this was a surprise. "I don't know what's going on with you two but I can tell when something is a little off. Finn is a good guy , I actually really like him. But this business is tough on relationships believe me . Just make sure it's right. As my Mom says like before you leap". He walked away and left Olivia standing at the bar , things had just got a whole lot more complicated.

The next morning Olivia woke in her hotel room , she knew immediately that she had kickstarted something that he caused her nothing but pain in the past and she cursed herself as she heard Finn snoring contentedly on his sleep. Of course she had not taken Romans advice , instead enjoying the jokes and banter between herself and Finn and when he had kissed her she hadn't objected. Luckily he had waited until they got back to the hotel to make his move , she didn't need people gossiping about her on her first week. As she got out of bed , she cursed when she heard Finn stir and he opened one eye and smiled at her , it was a charming smile and she felt a little rush of affection for him. "Hey you" she said. He sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Shit I'm late for the gym. Damn you woman and your sexy ways. I have got to run. Call me later?" . Like that he was gone and she was left alone with her thoughts. She was frustrated , yes she liked Finn, yes they had been together before. But it never seemed to go anywhere , they never spoke about becoming anything serious. She wasn't sure if she wanted a relationship with him , it was all very confusing. She decided to hit the running track on the roof of the hotel to get a little cardio on and clear her head. She grabbed her music player and changed into her workout legging and a coral coloured workout top. When she got to the roof she was happy to see she had the place to herself . She did a few warm up laps and stretches and as she began to tune out and listen to the music her focus went solely to Finn and trying to figure out the situation she had landed herself in. She didn't see Roman at first warming up, she had lapped him three times before his movement caught her eye and she knew by the tattoos and the long hair from the back that it was him. As she neared him she saw he had his earphones in too and he had obviously just seen her too. He pulled out the earbuds as she slowed , their eyes met and she noticed his face broke into a smile and became more open. "Should you not be pumping iron like the rest of the guys?" She teased . He raised his eyebrows and answered "Done already , finishing with a little cardio. I don't usually sweat this much walking from my hotel room to the running track you know". As she neared she noticed that he was indeed sweat drenched from his gym workout. "I can see that now, I just came to um clear my head I guess". It was the wrong thing to say and she noticed that he was looking at her a little more closely. "Clear your head ? Hmm that's not good. Want to talk about it , I mean I could use some company running laps and it looks like you have just started. Just go easy on me ok?". She contemplated his offer then made a quick decision and fell into step next to him just as he sprinted off " Hey I thought we were going easy" she said marvelling at his speed. He turned around and jogged backward " Are you kidding me ? This is me at 50%. Keep up" . She laughed at his cheekiness and sped up to catch up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

They ran at pace for a few minutes before Roman slowed down and she couldn't help but feel he was doing that for her benefit , her heart was pounding hard but he didn't look too fazed."So you're really fast then?" . He looked at her "Comes with the territory have to eat well , work out , train. It's all very boring" . She looked at him out of the corner of her eye , he seemed comfortable with having this way of life. "And being the face of the company, how does that feel, I mean it must be a lot of pressure". It was his turn to look at her "Straight out with it huh? Most people take a little bit of time to get to know me before they broach that subject". Olivia wasn't sure how to respond so she went with "sorry if it's something you don't like discussing..". He cut her off "it's not that, I just have specific feelings about that which I like to keep to myself mostly. I mean I love what I do but the fan response and the things written online can get a little much at times. But I can't complain". There was more to it than that and Olivia knew that he was still adjusting to it all. She didn't push the subject and he didn't say anymore. They ran another few laps in silence before he said "Water break?". She nodded and they both came to a natural stop next to their water bottles. While Olivia took a few minutes to get her breath back , Roman looked like he could run another 200 laps easy. "So I hate to bring it up, but you mentioned clearing your head ?". It was her turn to feel like she was under the microscope. She took a swig of her water , and turned to face him , he was doing some light stretches but his eyes were on her. They were a brilliant shade of blue she couldn't help but notice.

"So I didn't take your advice at all last night. In fact if there was a complete opposite then that's what happened". Roman was looking at her blank faced, he didn't seem at all surprised "I kind of guessed it was going that way when I left , you two were moving closer together and I could see it happening". Olivia looked panicked so he quickly added "No one else would have noticed Don't worry, it was just that I know the situation". "And probably Nia . And Seth". Olivia looked dismayed and Roman couldn't help himself , he laughed at her expression. His laugh surprised her it was unexpected and it was deep laugh , but it was his face that captivated her. When Roman laughed his entire face lit up, he showed perfect white teeth and he was even more handsome if that was possible. "Great , so most people know then". She sat down on the bench that was on the side of the track. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen. It was hard enough being a female doctor in a male dominated industry and she didn't want to get a reputation as being easy. The thought depressed her . Roman must have sensed her despair , because he scooched down so he was at her eye line ."hey" he said softly and she looked up and met his eyes. "Don't worry about it , you can't take back what's done , just move forward and you and Finn will work out whatever you got going on.". He patted her knee gently and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the physical contact from him , she hadn't expected it. He must have felt her jump because he stood up and took another sip of water.

She stood also unsure of whether she should address that contact "Sorry I was a million miles away didn't mean to react" . He smiled at her and she felt better immediately " No drama , just do you. This place is strange when it comes to relationships . Being honest I am glad that my wife isn't in the business , it would be great to see her more . But the WWE is like a breeding ground for gossip and drama. Just giving you a heads up". She appreciated his honesty " I better go" she said. " See you at the arena later?". "Sure" he said and she turned and left before he could say anymore. Roman Reigns was direct she realised and he for some reason had decided to look out for her . She was confident that she had made a friend , one it seemed that didn't seem to have a problem calling her out on her shit.

Later that day as she sat in the trainers room , Finn finally made an appearance. He looked around quickly to see if chris was around . "Hey my lady" he said sweetly and she returned his smile. "hey yourself" she said and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "So?" He said sitting opposite her , he was in his street clothes and she realised how attractive Finn was too, she had kind of forgotten that in everything that had happened. Their eyes met "so, here we are again" she said and Finn smiled back at her. " we do always end up here don't we?" His tone was more serious now. "We do" she agreed. Finn looked at her "Olivia I don't know what this is with us , but we keep finding each other. So I think we just see what happens , no commitment , no pressure let's just spend some time together . What do you say ?". She threw caution to the wind, this thing with Finn had been ongoing for a few years now . Maybe it was finally time to explore it and see once and for all. "Ok, let's just spend some time together". He was happy with this "so what are you doing tomorrow night then?". The Hall of Fame ceremony was happening the following night and she looked at Finn in surprise "The Ceremony, obviously" . "Cool I'll pick you up at 7 , and be dressed accordingly madam , we will be sitting front row".

They were doing a house show in Denver that night so no live show but still a busy day for the doctors. They had a monitor in the trainers room so they could assess any incoming injuries and assign people accordingly , they had three assessment rooms , one for each doctor on duty . the nature of injuries and problems was strictly confidential and could only be stored on patients files. They didn't have a good night , Bayley had sustained what looked like a serious shoulder injury and as the senior physician Chris took that case as priority that left Olivia and one of the other doctors Mark to deal with the other issues. As they were writing up the paperwork they heard a shout and they looked up in alarm to see Enzo Amore being carted to the room by two of the cruiser weights he was limping and Olivia quickly assessed he had a sprain or perhaps a fracture . Behind him and bleeding from the cheekbone was none other than Roman Reigns. Reigns was the top guy and usually any serious injury concerns with him was a job for Chris but with him busy with Bayley and Enzo in serious pain, Mark and Olivia were caught off guard. Sensing their distress Roman came to the rescue "mine is just a cut and some swelling, it's not as serious as Enzo, take care of him first". Olivia and Mark sprang to action , she grabbed an ice pack and gave it to Roman instructing him to wait on the hall and put it on the wound until they could get to him. Next she helped Enzo up onto the table and cut open his gear to reveal a leg that was swollen . Mark felt along the muscle and was satisfied that nothing was seriously wrong. "He needs to be taped and do a proper assessment but I think he is ok, I will give him a shot , do you want to look after Roman ?, I think we will be ok here". Olivia helped him out and Administered the pain medication and after Mark assured her again she left the room to find Roman sitting obediently in the hall, ice pack in hand. He looked up when he saw her "He ok?". " I think so, now let's take a look at you".

They went into the room next door and she quickly brought up his file , Reading quickly through his medications and history. "Wow you have taken a lot of hits". He smiled from under the ice pack "we can get a little crazy in there" he admitted. Olivia pulled on her gloves and tried to swallow down what she was identifying as nerves. She was treating the top guy in the company , this was a big test for her. She gingerly took the ice pack from him and assessed the area directly below his eye , the ice had stopped the swelling but she tutted when she saw the deepness of the cut. She had never been this close to him before and he was sitting very still and she continued to stare at his cheek. "Is everything ok ?", he asked after a moment . She made eye contact with him momentarily "Yes of course, the cut is just a little deeper than I like so are you ok with paper stitches". He swallowed and just nodded so she took that as a yes and got her kit out. " The antiseptic will sting a little" she said as she wiped his cheek and if he felt the sting he didn't show it. " Very manly reaction" she joked and he smirked. She had to move in a little closer to attach the strip of stitches but she took so much care in what she was doing that when she finished she realised he hadn't spoken and neither had she. At all. She stood back to admire her handywork and was happy with the result . " all done , they will fall out in a few days don't worry" she took off her gloves and sat down to write up his file. " No cool scar then?" He said and she chuckled " Don't worry you will still be as handsome as ever , the ladies will still swoon". She immediately regretted it and his silence made her more conscious. She continued to type and didn't dare look at him She was trying to maintain her dignity and avoid making an even bigger deal of what she had just said . He didn't address her comment at all instead saying " Are you going to the Hall of Fame tomorrow ?". She finally looked at him and his expression as always was neutral " Somehow I agreed to go with Finn , front row seats" she joked. His expression didn't change "Cool I will see you there , you can meet my wife". With that he was gone leaving Olivia confused , his wife in that curt tone of voice . What an odd thing to say.


	4. Chapter 4

She should have worn a short dress. This is what Olivia told herself when she almost tripped over the hem of her long champagne coloured silk dress. Her hair was curled and pulled back from her face but the waves were loose and the tendrils that fell around her face gave a soft elegant finish, in her ears were disc shaped rose gold earrings and her make up was neutral and natural looking. Finn had wolf whistled when he had picked her up saying over and over again how beautiful she was. He had been the perfect gentleman since he had picked her up . She decided against walking the red carpet with him , it didn't seem right. It was the first time they were together publicly and they both decided to tell people they were there as friends . They were both Irish so it wasn't a stretch of the imagination by any means. While he walked the carpet she stood to the side and waited for him happy to be on the background. When Finn got to the end she heard a buzz of activity break out as the photographers and interviewed rushed forward. She craned her neck around to see who it was. Roman , dressed smartly in a navy suit, white dress shirt and a red tie , he looked smart as as attractive as always , but Olivia wasn't looking at him , her curiosity has gotten the better of her and it was the lady on his arm that she focused on. She was as expected , stunning. Caramel skin a black tight dress and a smile on her face that seemed so open for the cameras Olivia couldn't help but feel drab in comparison. As the bulbs flashed and they posed , Olivia looked at Roman again and saw that even though he was smiling it didn't quite reach his eyes. It was understandable she thought , being in the spotlight has to be hard.

When she and Finn got to their seats she wasn't sure if she should actually sit in the front row , he told her not to worry and she was so busy looking around that she didn't even notice that the seats next to her were empty. So when Roman approached she had her back to him instead engaged in a conversation with Finn, she was laughing at something Finn had said when she heard his voice "Evening folks" he said and she turned around and faced him head on , he looking shocked for a second but quickly regained composure "You scrub up well Doc, this is my wife Galina". Olivia barely had time to acknowledge his compliment or the use of the word Doc before she extended her hand to Galina who shook it and said "Hi, nice to meet you". She didn't try to make any further conversation and Olivia was glad that Finn stepped forward and shook her hand, he got the same response but Finn didn't let that put him off and instead launched into a story about last years Hall of Fame. Galina had no choice but to listen. Roman looked at her again, she noticed he was blushing slightly and she had to strain to hear what he said "Sorry about that she isn't usually …. it's just a bit…". He wanted to say something but he didn't know what. Olivia presumed it was in relation to Galina and her lack of engaging, she also felt that Roman wasn't responsible for his wife's behaviour , but he felt bad she could see that. "Don't explain, you don't need to". They looked at each other in understanding , their eyes doing all of the talking for them. Finn , who had finished the story took this as his moment to reclaim her . " Well lets sit" . All four of them sat and Olivia ended up with Finn on her left and Roman on her right.

The induction ceremony was amazing , it was during Kurt Angles speech that she and Roman finally caught each other's eye. Kurt was telling his gag about "I'm just a sexy Kurt" a legendary WWE story and They began to laugh together . Roman leaned over to her and said under the noise "That is one of my favourite stories ever". She leaned in to hear him and returned his laugh. As she did she felt a hand creep across her thigh , Finns. She looked down in surprise at the gesture, glancing first at Roman , who had seen and had moved away and was staring ahead at the stage again. When she looked at Finn he smiled at her , it was genuine and she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but she couldn't help but think it was as if he was marking his territory. She didn't like it . It was then that the thought struck her that maybe Galina would have perceived it that way too. She snuck a glance over Romans shoulder and realised that she shouldn't have worried. Galina had her head in her phone and wasn't even listening to Kurts speech.

When the ceremony was over , most people called it a night. It was wrestlemania the next day and the superstars needed their rest. Olivia was looking forward to her first mania and knew she would have a busy day. When she went back to her hotel room , alone she lay in bed for a while thinking . Finn had been fine the rest of the night , he didn't seem like the jealous type. But that wasn't what was worrying her , it was he fact that he felt the need to assert that she was with him. Roman was married for gods sake and they were strictly friends. So why did Finn behave like that? She decided to let it go , for now.

Wrestlemania was spectacular , the matches were awesome. She got to go ringside for two of them with the medical team and the rest of the time she was backstage. Finn did really well in his match , and she was proud of him for his achievement. Before the main event Chris summoned her to come with him. " I will be ringside for this one with Mark, but we want you and another doc in gorilla in case we need assistance. The Undertaker is older than most and this will be a heavy hitting match so just be ready to go". Olivia was nervous , Gorilla at main even wrestlemania was huge , she would finally see from a production point of view how it would work. As she stood there with Larry the other medic , Roman came in , she saw with one look that he was focused, no nerves she noted. He was concentrating on the task in hand. He spoke for a minute to Vince and then waited for his music to be queued up. She watched with interest as he poured the remaining water over his head and then he marched out through the curtain. The match was magnificent , entertaining thrilling and when Roman finally made the pin , the response was deafening . Mostly boos for him but then he was used to that. The undertaker was still down in the ring so Olivia and Larry waited in cSe they were needed , as they did , Roman came back in and was met with a standing ovation by all in Gorilla , they all shook his hand and hugged him and as he went to walk by her , she managed to get out a "Well Done". She wasn't sure if it was the elation of Having a career defining moment or the fact that he had hugged everyone else , but before she knew it he had embraced her in a hug and let her go just as quick". No one noticed as all attention was back at the older man on the ring , but Olivia had noticed and she was practically trembling.

After Wrestlemania she got a few days off and she got to go to Orlando , where she lived and sort out her apartment and do some cleaning . She walked the beach and went swimming in the ocean , one of her favourite things. When she arrived back to work she had some colour on her cheeks and was in high spirits. Finn and herself were messaging a lot , but they were no closer to deciding what they were!. She had a day of consultations that day .she would be looking and reporting on superstars that were on the injured list and close to being cleared to compete again. She was glad when the day was over and she made her way back to the hotel , thinking of a glass of wine and a bubble bath. She made it as far as reception when Nia spotted her "Olivia" she called, beckoning her over. As she made her way over she noticed the Uso's were there , they were related to Nia also and of course Trinity -John Uso's wife. She was also known as WWE diva Naomi . She said hi to them all, hugging Trinity who she hadn't seen in a while "Wanna join us for dinner ?". Olivia thought of her glass of wine and bubble bath but the look on Trinitys face changed her mind. "Only if there is wine". " Girl there is always wine" was Trins response . They had just sat down to eat when Johns phone rang , Olivia didn't take much notice but it was when he hung up he said "Roman is gonna join us". Five minutes later there he was dressed in jeans , a button down shirt and a navy blazer his hair tied up in a bun. He greeted all of his family , hugging them all, pausing when he got to Olivia and then he simply said "Hey Liv" and pulled her into his chest . It was a simple gesture and she took a moment before she returned the hug leaning into him for a moment and then pulling away. He sat opposite her and they held each others gaze for a moment "How are you?". His smile was genuine and he looked happy to see her . The others were all chatting among themselves and she found herself leaning forward "Good, how was your few days off?" She said.


	5. Chapter 5

It was an enjoyable meal most of it was spent speaking with Roman , she learned more about him as a person and it was nice to see the more human side to him. Yes he was very guarded and serious but there were glimpses of his humanity there and he showed them to her as the night went on. The Uso's were hilarious and Olivia and the others were kept entertained by the stories of them and Roman growing up, they were trouble that much was obvious. As the night went on, she saw how close as a family they all were and Olivia couldn't help but feel the closeness and the love between them , it was truly heartwarming. As the meal was drawing to a close Trinity raised a glass and toasted to family , then she turned directly to Olivia and said "and to you Olivia who are now officially adopted into this bunch of crazies" . They all cheered and Olivia couldn't help but smile. For the following few minutes she took it all in and suddenly as she sat there thinking about what Trinity had said , she was horrified to feel her eyes begin to fill with tears. She excused herself to go to the ladies room before anyone noticed.

When she got to the bathroom she composed herself "Don't be ridiculous" she muttered to herself then she applied some concealer and lipgloss and took a few more breaths before leaving . She left the restroom to find Roman waiting in the hallway , she cursed inwardly. He looked up when he saw her coming "Hey, are you ok". Her eyes were still a little red , she knew that and one look at his face confirmed that he could see the redness too. "I'm fine Roman , I don't want to talk about it . I got a little upset and if I talk about it then it will break me. So I can't and please don't try to make me". She looked at him earnestly but strong and firm and she watched as a range of emotions washed across his face. Eventually he just said "Ok, I won't push but if it's making you cry, then bottling it up is the worst thing you can do. You don't have to talk to me , we barely know each other..". At this Olivia left out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Roman looked taken aback "What?", he looked confused. "You know what Roman your right, why would I talk to you. We barely know each other". She walked away leaving him staring after her in shock at her anger with him. She went back to the table and made her excuses , saying she felt tired and threw them some money , against their will of course. She was gone before Roman even came back to the table .

She went to her room and ordered her glass of wine and ran her bath. She was angry with herself for snapping at Roman but she was also angry at him for saying they barely knew each other . It felt like they did and in a way she felt he was being disrespectful to her. She knew half of the reason she snapped at him had been for the same reason she was crying in the bathroom earlier. That was fresh on her mind when he said that. She was just getting into the bath when he phone pinged. It was a message from a number she didn't recognise , it simply said "it's Roman , got your number from Nia , hope you don't mind. I'm not really sure what happened earlier but maybe we can talk about it?". Her heart was pounding , how could she explain this to him in a way that didn't make her sound completely mad.

She waited until she got out of the bath before responding "Hey. Yes let's talk about it". He wrote back within 2 minutes "I have a suite, it has a bar". She contemplated this , how would it look if she went to a married mans room. On the other hand this was a guy who had just made it clear that they barely knew each other . In the end she decided to clear the air , she knew she would only lie awake torturing herself and replaying the conversation again . So she threw on some sweats and pulled her blonde hair into a bun and made her way to Romans suite he had text her the number . He answered the door fairly fast . He was in sweat pants and a black tight tshirt and was holding what looked like a whiskey in a tumbler. He held the door open and tilted his head, an invite in. She walked in and looked around . It was an impressive room "wow , they hooked you up". He smiled " yeah there are perks with being the face of the company, not that I care . A regular room works well too". He was being cordial she realised but not warm , that was gone she noticed . He went to the bar "What would you like ?". She looked at his whiskey "I'll try one of those". He raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. Once the drink was poured he came out from behind the bar and he sat on the couch where she was , closer to the other end , she noted, creating distance.

She took the glass from him and waited . He took a sip and then fixed her with a look that made her feel slightly ashamed "So as a man , I am not great at knowing how women think . So help me out here Liv, what happened tonight?". She contemplated this "I got upset when you said we barely knew each other. I have family stuff that I don't really want to discuss but when Trinity made the toast and said I was adopted by you guys. I guess it made me emotional. But I was also happy to be a part of it ". She paused letting him digest this first. When she finally made eye contact she saw that his face was open again and full of compassion "And when I said we barely knew each other that hurt your feelings?". His voice was gentle. She nodded looking into her drink instead of directly at him "It's stupid I know.". He felt him move in closer but he stopped before he got too close. "I didn't mean it that way. I mean we do know each other. I think that obvious and I think that we get on really well. I guess I said that as a way of reinforcing boundaries". She looked at him in surprise ."Boundaries." She repeated and he looked at her . "I don't get close to people easily and I especially don't get close to females. . My wife is that person for me. This is going to sound vain and I feel like a tool for saying it , you can bust my balls about it later. But any female that I have got on well with has always gotten a little attached. Emotionally. And then it goes south because my wife and daughter are the most important thing to me. I know this is different and you don't see me that way . You have Finn but I felt like we are growing closer and I went there automatically. I put the walls up". Olivia nearly choked on her drink and then all of a sudden a giggle escaped. It started small but turned into a full on laugh. Roman was giving her a look a if she had finally lost the plot.

She pulled herself together " you're a strange one Reigns. I get the motivation for saying what you did. I probably over reacted to it. You don't have to worry about me , I have enough drama going on with Finn. I like you as a person and I would love to be friends with you". His face changed with very sentence she said. "I mean I'll try my best not to swoon every time I see you because you're so hot.." she said wickedly. He broke into a grin "I knew that was coming , I so didn't mean it like that". She noticed his cheeks were getting a little red. "Lets be friends then " . He held out his hand and she took it . The physical contact snapping them both back to seriousness. He indicated her glass. "One more for the road?". She handed it to him and waited. When he came back he was more open and so was his body language "just so you know that whole family thing with you. I ain't pushing it but we will be coming back to that. Anything that makes you that upset needs to be talked about. Whenever you are ready of course" . A pit of nervousness awoke in her stomach but she battled it back down. " Yeah maybe someday" she said vaguely. He looked at her with an intensity she hadn't seen before " Maybe someday" he echoed and she felt a tingle down her spine. She had no idea why.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was RAW and Finn had texted her early asking could they have breakfast and travel together , he offered to drive and she took him up on the offer. When she met him he automatically leaned in to kiss her and she returned it . There was a degree of passion there between them and they had fun together . It was a quite relaxed between them. Was it the thing she ready about in romance novels or what she saw in movies , no. But she was beginning to doubt that type of thing existed anyway and it was Hollywoods way of setting women up for failure. Finn was great he was always so upbeat and happy. She felt a wave of affection for him as they drove together and he was animatedly telling her a story. He was a good guy but that animal passion seemed to be missing . The need to just have each other there and then was not something they had. When they got to the arena and he discreetly leaned over to kiss her it was good but not earth shattering . But then was it worth throwing something away because you believed love should feel a certain way ? It was all so confusing. They agreed to meet later that evening for a drink and then they parted ways

After the show Olivia was waiting for Finn to text back and make plans for dinner . When 10pm came and went she decided to let him be and make plans herself . She didn't want to spend the night holed up alone in her hotel room so instead she went to Nia's room , thinking she could persuade her to come for a drink or maybe go to a movie there was a cinema across the way from their hotel. She knocked on the door , she could hear the tv on inside and sure enough the door flung back and there was Nia. In her pyjamas. "Well I can see my plan of trying to convince you to come out isn't starting off very well". Nia looked slightly stressed , she stood back and tilted her head and Olivia was surprised to see a young girl , also in pyjamas, eating a bucket of popcorn but her eyes were glued to the television screen. "I got company , why don't you join us. Olivia this is JoJo".

She stepped into the room JoJo looked up with interest. "Say hello" Nia said sternly and The little girl flashed her a big grin "Hi" she said and Olivia was taken by how cute and friendly she seemed. Olivia looked at the screen and exclaimed "Moana?, one of my favourites, mind if I was with you?". Jo Jo measured her up "Who is your favourite?". A test. Olivia smiled at her "Maui of course". JoJo beamed at her "I love him too, you can sit here". She moved over and Olivia settled next to her on the couch . Nia joined them sitting on the opposite side of JoJo. They all settled down to watch the film sharing the popcorn. After a few minutes curiosity took over and the young girl looked at Olivia again " you're really pretty, are you learning to be a wrestler like Nia and my Dad?". She had such a nice and gentle demeanour and Olivia couldn't help but think that she had been raised well. "No I am a doctor so I get to help out with any injuries and things like that" . JoJo seemed very interested in that asking many questions about her job and the things she did . Moana was forgotten about while Olivia tried to answer her as best as she could. After a while Nia put a stop to the questions saying "ok JoJo let's stop asking so many questions now . Why don't you go wash that butter off and get your bag ready with all your stuff". She went off throwing Olivia another smile. When she closed the bedroom door Nia faced Olivia and rolled her eyes " Sorry for the inquisition, she really seems to like you though." Olivia smiled at her "She's a good kid, is she staying with you tonight?". Nia's face clouded for a moment " Roman and Galina are having date night. Their schedules are a little crazy at the moment so it was all very last minute". Olivia couldn't help but feel sorry for Roman it must be difficult to maintain the relationship and keep things good while travelling on the road most of the year.

The door to the bedroom swung open and JoJo came back out her bag all packed and all of her tasks completed. "Can I watch the end of the movie please Nia. I know it's bed time but I promise I will go straight to bed after, please". She fixed Nia with a doe eyed stare and Olivia had to hide a smile. " the last 15 minutes and then it's lights out ok". JoJo gave a winning smile and settled down next to Olivia again her little body resting slightly against Olivia's. it was towards the last section of the movie when they heard a knock on Nia's hotel room door. Olivia looked at Nia who looked as surprised as she did , she went to the door and peeked out through the keyhole and Olivia saw her frown. She opened the door and there stood Roman . He was pissed off, she could tell by his face. He went to speak to Nia but then looked beyond her and saw both JoJo and Olivia sitting together on the couch. He held his tongue opting instead to come into the room. His voice held a note of cheer that wasn't quite believable "Honey me and your mom finished early so why don't you get your stuff together and we can go. You can stay with Nia another night ok I promise". JoJo looked at her father for a minute but didn't protest instead going to the bedroom to gather her things. Roman then turned his attention to Nia and Olivia "Sorry Guys , Galina just wants her to come back to the room. I didn't mean to interrupt.". Nia wasn't buying his story and Olivia was very aware that something wasn't right . She took a step towards him "is everything ok Roman?". He didn't even look at her in the eye "Yeah of course it is". Nia caught his arm and he looked at her "Are you sure?". He forced a smile "Guys chill, it's all good. Galina just wants JoJo to come back with me that's all".

They didn't continue the conversation then because JoJo came back all packed and ready to go. Before she left she gave Nia a hug and then Olivia was surprised when she also came over and put her arms around her waist in a loose hug. "Can I come and see what you do next time I visit my Dad?", Olivia smiled down at her "Yes you better". "Deal" she said and then walked to her father. Roman looked back at them both and smiled. "Thanks Guys. I will see y'all tomorrow. Good night". He looked at Olivia for a moment and she saw something she had never seen before , it was hurt. Something had rattled him. He looked away just as quick and Nia closed the door behind them. When he was gone she turned and looked at Olivia "That was strange , right?". Olivia nodded her head in agreement "Yeah he didn't seem like himself". Nia agreed her mind racing "Think about it. They haven't seen each other in a few weeks and suddenly Galina wants JoJo back on the room with them. I mean come on now, if I hadn't seen my man in a few weeks, I ain't bringing no kid back to my room. And I mean it's Roman, the ladies practically throw themselves at him . Something ain't right". She sat next to Olivia on the couch still deep in thought. " I mean would you do that?". Olivia spoke without thinking , his expression of hurt very fresh on her mind "No , I wouldn't" she said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

The summer passed and with time the distance between Roman and her widened. He was never rude , he would always stop and chat to her. But Whatever Nia and herself had witnessed the night he collected JoJo had created a wall. One that he had no intention of breaking down. Things with Finn kept plodding along they had fun together but nothing more serious was developing. It suited them both. People were whispering about the status of their relationship but they never confirmed anything . Mostly because they didn't know themselves what they were. Summerslam came and went and finally it was Halloween. WWE Raw was taping on Hallloween night and the superstars decided to throw a party after the show , fancy dress of course. Olivia was racing through her final paperwork so she could go get ready when she heard a light tap on the trainers door. She looked up and saw Roman still in his ring gear, he had the dark match , and except for the crew a lot of people had left already to get ready for the party. "Hi" he said looking around the room and she couldn't help but feel that Chris was the person he had come to see. She swallowed back the little bit of disappointment she felt. "Hi, everything ok?". Her voice was bright and cheery as she tried to keep him on side and keep it normal. "Yeah , I wanted to see Chris my jaw popped again and my shoulder is real sore ". He did look in pain she noted studying him. Even if he was too stubborn to show it . "Chris is gone but I can take a look , if you want". It didn't seem too serious and she knew Chris would prefer her to fix it if she could. His eyes met hers and she held his gaze refusing to look away , she hated this wall that had formed and she was trying to regain some of that friendliness that seemed to be lost. "Ok" he said.

He sat on the day bed in front of her and she first turned her attention to his jaw. It was a common thing for him and just a matter of a quick adjustment and she would have it back in. She put a hand on each of his cheeks and started rubbing her hands in circles to loosen it out. Between her hands his eyes were trained on her "I ain't one to question your medical skills here but Chris has never done this before…". While he was talking Olivia quickly tugged and pulled the jaw bone back into place , shutting Roman up mid sentence. " How did you do that, I didn't even feel it", he looked at her impressed and she couldn't help it she smiled at him. Her hands were still on his cheeks and suddenly he smiled back and there was a glimpse of the man she had met earlier this year. "Chris is old school nothing wrong with that at all but I have a background in sports massage so I approach things a little differently". She dropped her hands suddenly realising they had remained in place . "I probably should have checked it was ok to use that method actually" . She felt a wave of panic at the thoughts of going against protocol. It must have been evident on her face because Roman patted her hand and said "I won't say a thing I have a working jaw , I am happy. It'll be our secret". She looked at him again and was happy to see his eyes were shining and his lips in a smile. She held his gaze for a moment and suddenly she felt a tension between them that hadn't been there before it was a fleeting moment of electricity and it shocked her to her core. She turned away abruptly and went to the computer where she pretended to consult his file. It took a moment for her to regain composure.

"Now I can't see any shoulder injuries really so I think we would we ok to investigate that" she looked back at Roman and his gaze hadn't changed he was still open and smiling and she cursed herself for imagining that moment earlier. She went around his back and placed a hand on his left shoulder while investigating his right. She located the muscle that was causing the pain between a shoulder blade and his neck. She was confident it wasn't torn but is seemed stiff . " I think it will be ok if…" she hesitated , "I can massage it out . I see this a lot , the massage will be slightly painful but it should relieve the muscle" . He turned his head to look at her , wincing slightly with the pain. "Whatever you think, you're the professional if you think that's best , let's do it". She swallowed and said "Ok let's lie you down on your front and I will need you to remove your shirt too". He stood obediently and she looked away while he took his shirt off instead searching for the massage oil. She found a good one with a muscle relaxant in it too. When she turned back he was face down and all she could see was a bronzed back and his tattoos he had pulled his hair up too. " So it might be a bit sore while I get at it but once I can massage it you will feel a lot better. She rubbed the oil into her hands and began to approach the area. His back was like a rock and she automatically tutted " what is it?" A voice asked from under all that hair . She went into doctor mode as she felt along his back "Your back in full of knots, when was the last time you had a sports massage?". A snort gave her the answer. "seriously you are full of stress, I am going to give you the number of a good massage therapist but if you don't mind there are two huge ones here I have to get at before the muscle, they are actually in my way". "Ok by me" he said. She worked her hands expertly , kneeding the areas to release the tension in his back working from his waist to his shoulders, pausing at the neck before dissolving them with her finger tips. The sports therapist in her told her to keep going that his back needed this and probably his mind . But she was his doctor so instead she focused in on the muscle and began her magic , he tensed at times while the pain set in but after a few minutes and more oil she felt him relax and the area relax and she knew the muscle had been tended to. She stood for a moment and then gently said "Ok all done and he sat up bleary eyed and bare chested , somewhere between sleep and awake. He fixed her with a lazy but relaxed smile "You have magic hands woman had anyone ever told you that?". She held his gaze and laughed, he returned the favour.

While Roman pulled on his tshirt she washed her hands it was quite late now and she needed to get to the hotel fast so she could make the party. " in a rush doc?" He asked and she was happy to hear the friendliness in his voice. " I am going to this Halloween party, and I need to get my costume and everything and get out of here". Roman was contemplating " I heard about that , I haven't been out much the last while". She waited suddenly aware that this may be the moment he would open up , instead he simply said "I need a night out, but I don't have a costume". Olivia thought for a minute " you go get changed and I will sort a costume for you." . He returns ten minutes later showered and fresh , his now familiar aroma filling the trainers room " Here you go" she handed him a package , he looked inside and laughed. "Ok I got to rush to get ready , see you there?" She said practically running out the door . " Definitely" he said and she ran off towards her car.

It was amazing what you could do in 45 minutes Olivia thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had decided to go as Sandy from Grease , total cliche but it was the easiest thing to wear after a night at work. Her blonde hair had been teased into a dramatic curly perm her lips were ruby red , but it was her outfit that was eye catching . The leather trousers and top were practically painted on. She worked out a lot but she wasn't sure if this was too much , she thought of the text Nia had sent earlier with a picture of Alexa Bliss in a two piece bikini dressed as CJ Parker from Baywatch and she threw caution to the wind and ran out the door . The hotel ballroom was the venue for the party and Olivia could hear the music pumping from the stereos. They had decorated it in orange and black and the dance floor was already filling up with superstars and crew when she got there. She spotted Finn in a corner dressed as a fireman and chatting very intensely to a new girl from NXT. Olivia was disappointed to find that it didn't really bother her but she would speak to him about showing some respect to her . She knew he was probably being friendly , but still. She got some punch and was looking around for someone she knew when a voice next to her made her jump. "Well hello there Mrs Spunk, aren't you lucky to be in the presence of the most entertaining man in WWE today". The Miz , in high spirits, was goading her. She turned to face him and said "Always a pleasure Mike" in her most sarcastic voice. " Well I must say you scrub up well doesn't she Roman?". Olivia hadn't even see him arrive but when she turned he was there , dressed in the scrubs she had given him earlier . He swallowed and peeled his eyes back to the Miz " Yes, she does" he said simply.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia blushed she couldn't help it . Thankfully the lighting was low so she hoped it didn't show on her face too much. The Miz had continued rambling and they were both listening politely. Once he had finished he surveyed them both "Well good talk guys". Roman rolled his eyes at him " you have been the only one speaking Mike you know that right?" . He saluted them both and sauntered away to inject himself in another conversation . They were left standing together "He's a piece of work isn't he?". Olivia looked after the Miz who was now talking loudly to Sasha Banks , he was dressed as a devil and she as Ariel from the Little Mermaid , it was absurd. "The costumes are hilarious when you match them with the WWE characters" she said to Roman. " Look there is Braun Strowman , monster among men dressed as Elton John". Roman chuckled and looked for an even more crazy comparison , making a game of it "Alexa as CJ Parker , predictable. No I have it, there" he tilted his head and Olivia saw Seth Rollins approaching dressed as a clown face painted and looking ridiculous. Both of them couldn't help it they peeled with laughter at the approaching superstar. When Seth got to them Roman barely choked out "Rollins what are you wearing man?". Seth had a good nature he was able to laugh at himself. " Says Doctor Reigns. I am glad you came man". Olivia looked at them both , comfortable with each other , brothers in and out of the ring. "All we need is Dean and this is a Shield Reunion that we need to photograph ". Seth smiled at them both " You haven't seen Ambrose Yet? Wait till you do , he came dressed as ….Dean Ambrose. He said it was unexpected". They all laughed, Dean was crazy definitely , sure enough a few minutes later he appeared dressed in jeans and one of his own Dean Ambrose tshirts. They stood and posed for a photo which Olivia took. The results were hilarious and Olivia watched as the three settled into comfortable conversation. They seemed pretty into it so she decided to leave them to it , thinking she would discreetly leave and go to the punch bowl. She was about to go when an arm reached out and grabbed her gently . It was Roman , she turned back "Olivia , tell the boys what the Miz was like earlier when he came here". It was a simple gesture but it touched her , he was making sure she was included and wouldn't have to wander off looking for someone to talk to. She flashed him a grateful smile then began to tell them about the Miz.

The party was a riot , she spent it mostly with the Shield boys and Renee , Deans wife who was such a great girl. They took shots and danced , well her and Renee did , the boys didn't dance apparently. The music had kicked off properly and Olivia let herself go, moving her hips to the beat , grinding with Renee to the music and then jumping around when the beats became energetic. Nia and the other divas soon joined and they had a great time. After a time she went back to the table where the boys and the drinks were. Seth looked at her "Got some good moves there Olivia , where have you been hiding that?". She looked back at the table of boys and said sarcastically "Maybe if any of you had the balls to get up and try it, you would be good too". They all exchanged looks of surprise "Did she just call us out?" Dean said to the others . Seth stood up "She called us out , let's go Doc . I am going to show you how the shield does things . Let's go boys". Olivia turned and led them onto the dance floor where the girls turned around surprised. Renee was at her side in an instant "How did you do that?". She grinned at her "Told them they had no balls". Renee threw her head back and laughed. They watched at the boys started squaring off in the middle of a now formed circle of superstars , Rollins calling Ambrose out for a dance off . Dean thrashed around like a madman at first and in response Seth started performing some overly dramatic crossfit moves in response but to the beat of the music. Olivia turned her eyes to Roman ; still standing uncertainly on the fringes and suddenly she felt bad that she might have put him on the spot. She needn't have worried though , the DJ changed the music to "Yeah" by Usher and Ambrose and Rollins both turned to Roman with Seth shouting "Its about to go down". He pretend tagged Roman in and Olivia was completely taken aback. Roman could move , he body popped , slightly grinded against Dean for comedic effect , but every move was controlled and she had to admit to herself , it was sexy as hell, he was so in control of his body of every movement , it was mesmerising. The crowd went wild cheering him on , they never saw this Roman she guessed thinking of the silent brooding man she usually knew. Once the song ended the boys took a bow and they came back over to Olivia , Seth triumphantly leading the way "We got balls now?"she nodded in approval "Yes Seth , you all have lots of balls". She rolled her eyes good naturedly. Roman was the last of the trio to pass her "Where have you been hiding those moves" she said playfully. "Same place as you , don't think I didn't see that earlier". It was a joking comment but the fact he had been watching her dance made her feel something she couldn't identify.

She sat at a table with the boys and a few of the divas , Roman was next to her and said "Ok let's see who made the worst attempt ever at a costume , besides Ambrose". She watched as he surveyed the room and then his expression turned into a frown. She followed his eyes to where Finn was still talking to the NXT girl. His eyes went immediately to her and she knew that he was going to say something. "You and Finn , are you...how are things there?". She looked at him immediately on the defence. "Same as always , we are seeing each other. It's going well". He took a sip of his beer and said nothing. It annoyed her and it felt like he was judging her "Why do you ask? Because he is talking to that girl ? I am not the jealous type Roman, besides we are not exclusive". He studied her face ,all of it , and she felt hot under his gaze. She almost didn't hear him say "That's cool but you're here and so is he, so maybe some respect would be nice". It was exactly what she was going to say to Finn later herself but when Roman said this she took it personally. "It's none of your business" she snapped. He looked at her and said "I know it's not. But we are friends , right?" . "Yes" she said tightly. He looked at her gently and she knew in that moment he wasn't judging her or trying to be cruel , he had her best intentions at heart . "Then Finn needs to step up and be a man and make things official with you, if that's what you want. Or he needs to step down and allow you to find happiness elsewhere". It was direct and cold but it was a decision that had loomed over them for months. She had no response for him , she knew he was right.

Renee interjected into the conversation at that point dragging Olivia to the bar to take another shot. She obliged , her mood soured by the conversation with Roman and yet she couldn't be mad at him. Maybe she should ask Finn directly what they were , she looked across the room and noticed that the NXT girl was gone and he was scouring the room. His eyes met hers as she stood at the bar with Renee. She watched as he walked towards her full of smiles and charm. "Ladies, how are you both . Great costumes". He gave Renee a little hug and then leaned in and kissed Olivia's cheek. It was a bold gesture and seemed to be a public show of affection. Renee gave them both a knowing look and excused herself. "That was a hot public" she said to Finn who was making no effort to hide his desire , his eyes roaming her entire body. "Well who cares anymore . I don't mind if people know we are seeing each other , it's been going on a while hasn't it?". She was taken aback by his words. "Who was that girl you were speaking to earlier , she seemed to be holding your attention". It was a bitter comment , but she wasn't about to play games , Romans words fresh in her ears. "She is an old friend from home actually ; she is dating my cousin. Besides you seemed like you were having a lot of fun". She hesitated, is that how Finn saw it , her sitting at the table with the guys , dancing with Renee, speaking to Roman. They both paused , slightly defeated but full of confusion. He stepped forward "So like I said, I don't care who knows about us anymore". She looked into Finns eyes and saw nothing but honesty and familiarity there and she nodded. An acceptance. He pulled her face to hers and kissed her , gently then a little more passionate , and then they broke apart. He smiled at her and she returned the smile. A few people were looking at them and had noticed but for the most part everyone was carrying on as normal "See , not the end of the world?" Finn said. He put an arm around her waist and she turned back to look at the table she had come from and the seat where she had been sitting , it was still empty and now so was the one next to it. Roman was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

And just like that Finn and Olivia took things more seriously. Were they in an official exclusive relationship ? No, but they both agreed to not see anyone else one night over a bottle of Chianti. They spent thanksgiving together with all of the ex pats and then before they knew it Christmas was approaching. Roman and Olivia were still friends, he seemed a little happier these days she noted and had told her directly that Finn was a good guy and if that's what she wanted then she should grab it with both hands. And for the most part Olivia felt like it was what she wanted. Was she in love with Finn ? She wasn't sure if she was . But over time she became used to him being in her life again , going on dates , sharing time together at the beach. Things were really looking up.

As Christmas approached the superstars began to make their plans for the holidays . Most of them were going home to spend it with family due to the way the schedule fell. RAW would not be taping and they had at least 5 days. "What date are you flying home ?". Finn asked her one evening as they had dinner together . He was off to spend it with his family in Dublin and was hoping they could meet in Ireland over the break. "The 23rd I think , but I will be away from Dublin so won't see you. What are your plans for the few days?" She had deflected the conversation with ease back to him. He didn't seem to have noticed "Ah that's a shame we can't meet , well my plans include meeting friends , drinking and opening presents" she nodded at him pretending she was listening , but her mind was miles away.

She was packing up for the holidays in the Doctors room when she heard a knock on the door. Roman was standing there dressed in jeans and a grey blazer , he looked very smart. And way overdressed. "Hey, going somewhere nice?" She pointed to his clothes. "Yes actually. I got a last minute flight tonight so I am going home to surprise JoJo and Galina , they are not expecting me until tomorrow". She smiled at Roman he really was a great Dad. "When do you leave?". He asked in return. " Tomorrow, the 23rd" . He smiled back at her "You Irish just going to spend the holidays drinking whiskey and starting fights". He was joking with her "any other Stereotypes there Reigns, maybe we will chase some leprechauns and find some pots of gold". He laughed back good naturedly at her . " So I just wanted to come and wish you a Merry Christmas and give you this". He produced a box wrapped in Christmas Paper and handed it to her . " I have a rule that I buy all of my friends something for Christmas, just little tokens mostly. So here you are". She flushed "I didn't get you anything , I feel bad now". He waved her away "Hey I don't need anything, open it and see what you think". Olivia peeled back the paper and saw that there were two items the first was a book and when she read the title she couldn't help but laugh "The worlds worst Halloween Costumes…..volume 1" . She looked at Roman whose eyes were shining at her reaction "Who writes This shit? ". She then turned her attention to the second item . It was a rare Anniversary edition of Grease . She knew this particular item must have been difficult to source. " You said on Halloween that this was your favourite film" he explained . The gifts were so thoughtful and pleasant she couldn't help but feel touched. " Thank you Roman" she said and walked straight to him and pulled him into a brief hug. He returned it one hand on her back , the other on the back of her head . "Did you get smaller?" He said drawing back to look at her . Olivia grinned " Not wearing heels. I usually am". He looked at her and she realised he was almost a foot taller than her when she wore flats. "Makes sense. Right I got to dash to the airport and get back to these two. But keep in touch over the holidays and we will catch up when you get back. Merry Christmas" he yelled taking off down the hall. She watched him go.

Christmas Eve came and Olivia sat down with a glass of wine in her hand and checked her phone . It had been a crazy few days shopping for food , travelling and sorting the decorations. She had finally sat down when the phone rang . It was Finn. "Hey my lady how are you doing?". He had a few taken drinks she could tell, but he wasn't drunk . "I am good , how are you getting on?". She listened as he regaled her with last nights antics with his friend , they had a bit of a crazy night. "So how goes everything in your neck of the woods , Glad to be home?". Olivia looked at the Christmas Tree and the decorations and answered "Yes it's great , I have a glass of wine in hand and the turkey is in the oven . What's there not to like?". Finn laughed . "Well at least we have some time before we have to go back to the circus. Things will be a little crazy after this latest scandal for sure. How is poor old Roman doing ? You and him are friends I know ". . Olivia felt her blood run cold "What are you talking about Finn, is Roman ok?". She tried to keep the panic out of her voice "You haven't heard? Man you must be out of the loop. He caught his wife cheating on him when he went home for Christmas . She had some other dude in his house". "one of the Divas heard it from Nia and well it's spread like wildfire" Olivia felt bile rise in her throat "He went home to surprise her" she said to no one in particular . "Yeah? Well looks like he got more than he bargained for. He ran out of the house apparently and left them to it". Olivia couldn't think or speak , Finn was in her ear but every fibre of her being was with Roman , she remembered his face and his excitement at seeing his family. In that moment she knew what she had to do. "Finn I need to go. Someone is calling me here. I'll call you later ok?". "Sure thing Doll , speak soon" and then he was gone.

She spent an hour typing a message and then deleting it over and over again , once she sent this it would all be out in the open but she hated even thinking of Roman out there lost and alone , her heart ached. She typed the message and pressed send and then exhaled. She swallowed a large gulp of wine her heart pounding. She looked at her sent items and took another large sip. She had written "Roman I heard what happened and I am so sorry. I lied to you about going home but that doesn't matter now. I am here alone. If you need somewhere to go to get away from it all or just to talk ; I am at my apartment in Orlando. Come if you want". She also had sent him a Google pin of her location. She hadn't lied to Finn really when she said she was travelling , because she did get a flight , it was to Orlando . She decorated the tree but it was on her own and the turkey in the oven would feed one person for two days. Pensacola where Romans family was is about a 6 hour drive from here , she thought. But where would he be , Finn had said he had ran away from the house . He could be at his parents she thought foolishly , he has other family . The desire to reach out to him though had been strong and she had to do it . He needed to know she was there for him. The hours began to pass and it was almost 8.30pm and she was contemplating opening a second bottle of wine , when the doorbell rang. It was him. She knew it . No one else knew she was in Florida. She went to the buzzer and picked up the phone not bothering to speak , instead she pressed the button , allowing him access. She heard his footsteps in the hall and her heart was pounding she would have to explain it all to him , but she didn't care . She needed to make sure he was alright . She opened the door and the sight of him almost broke her heart , he looked pale and exhausted and there was anger behind those eyes too , lying dormant waiting to strike . She stood back to let him in and then he turned to look at her "Are you ok?" . He just shook his head . She went to him and wrapped her arms around him .


	10. Chapter 10

They stood like that for a few minutes , her arms around his waist. His arms limply around her. When she drew back she saw the emotion in his expression. He was broken. "Wine, Beer or something stronger?". "Something stronger" he said and she grabbed a bottle of whiskey from Ireland that was old but very good. She poured two on the rocks and took the bottle back to the couch , they would need it. He was unshaven, still handsome but his eyes , well looking at them was soul destroying. He took a slug of his whiskey and she waited. "So why are you here alone?" He asked before she had the chance to speak.. She hadn't expected this , instead thinking they would discuss him. She gulped "I need to think about something else before we get into it. Before I rehash the moment I caught some prick in bed with my wife so let's talk about you first". Olivia couldn't deny him that , knowing his mind had probably been filled with thoughts and images of Galina for the past few days so instead she said "I'm an orphan".

Roman looked at her the way people did whenever she told them this. With pity. It enraged her. People treated you different when you had no family , sympathetic, they smiled and asked lots of questions. When she had left Ireland all those years ago , she wanted a fresh start and so when people asked about her family , she deflected. It was a topic she hated to discuss, it was also probably why she never had a long term relationship she would have to explain it all to them. "Don't give me that look , it's the reason why I don't tell people. They died in a car crash when I was five, I was an only child. So we're my parents. So it was just me". He was looking at her differently already and she knew it. Poor little Olivia they would think. "I was raised in different foster homes and when I was 17 , I got a scholarship from the government and studied medicine. I left Ireland when qualified , and haven't really been back since." She didn't want to tell people that she had nowhere to go for Christmas because they would invite her and there was nothing worse than sitting around a family table but always being the guest or the outsider. She met Romans eyes waiting for the onslaught of questions , but he had read her expression and words correctly "Well I see your orphan status and raise you a cheating wife and my first Christmas morning without seeing my daughter" . She raised a glass back and took a gulp "So come on then , let's hear it. We can vote on who is more depressing then". He gave her a tight lipped smile.

"There was a car parked outside the house when I got there. I didn't take much notice when I went in. I knew JoJo would be asleep so I had gotten some flowers and wine thinking we could have a romantic evening.". His expression was hard and he seemed to be right there in that moment as he told the story. "The living room and kitchen had lights on but no tv or radio so I thought she was maybe taking a shower in our bathroom. I was outside the door when I heard voices hers , and a mans. I had to see it for myself but I already knew before I opened the door. She just looked me in the face and her reaction was one of shock but also relief I think, like it was finally out in the open. The dude jumped out of the bed afraid I was going to beat the shit out of him. But I couldn't. I just turned around and left.". Olivia hasn't expected Galina to be so cold , they had been together for years. "Did she follow you or try to explain , maybe it was just a once off or she was missing you.." "No" he said, a little too loudly. "It's an affair been going on a while and she is in love with him". Olivia was amazed , Roman seemed like such a good guy. How had this happened. "I should have known something was wrong , she was distant , didn't like spending time alone with me. That's why I had to pick up JoJo that night. She didn't want to be with me in case I asked questions". He was devastated she could see it , but he was also very calm, a little too calm.

"Roman, don't get mad but you seem very calm. Like I think I would prefer it if you smashed a glass or had punched that guy . He contemplated what she said "I am beyond sad for my daughter , I wanted us to be a family. But I can't make someone love me, I thought about fighting for her , winning her back. But what's the point? The passion has been gone for some time. It feels more like we are friends now and like I love her , I always have but that spark and connection , it's been dulling and I guess we should have worked harder to keep it alive. She found someone who gives her that again. And it's not me". He sounded so emotionless and accepting , but it had to be affecting him more than he was letting on. This front he was putting on had to be an act , she had seen how he had spoken about His family he loved them dearly. "Well I'm not here to push you but you're not fooling me, it has to hurt , even if you won't admit it". He studied her , his eyes burning into hers "How about you don't push me about this and I won't push you about your family?". "But then won't we just be pretending ? You know running away from our problems ?". He leaned across her to grab the bottle of whiskey and he was so close she could smell him. "You need to shower , as a friend , you stink". He smiled , "Yeah I have been kind of letting things go last few days , have you got a spare room by the way or am I on the couch?". She was startled "What? You can stay of course...". He stood up unfazed and for the first time she noticed a duffle bag he had brought with him. "There is a spare room next to mine but won't your family be expecting you , I mean it's Christmas Eve". He stopped moving at looked at her and she could tell he was deciding on what to say "They know I am here , I told them about you and they thought I should come. Oh and I will see them , because we are driving back to Pensacola in the morning". Olivia's jaw dropped open , it was everything she hated about telling people she had no family, he was doing the one thing that she absolutely loathed. He wanted her to sit around a strange table with a family she didn't know and spend Christmas with them. "That's not happening, if I wanted to do that I would have went with Finn to his family. I hate all that stuff, please don't make me do it". His face visibly softened and he came towards her, "Liv, i will be honest it's purely selfish of me , if you are there then they won't spend every minute grilling me about Galina and what I am going to do next. I can take my mind off things a bit too , show you around Pensacola. It would be a welcome distraction , and yes you may hate people feeling sorry for you , but my family will treat you like one of their own , meaning no feeling sorry for yourself and dwelling on shit, besides it's not healthy to be alone at times like this. So I am asking as a favour for me really?". She didn't know whether to believe him or not but what was she to do. "Ok" she whispered. He nudged her good naturedly "Good now I am going to shower". "Third door on the left , towels are on the shelf by the sink and the spare room is the next door down".

While Roman showered Olivia decided to cook , she was suddenly starving and they would have a long day ahead tomorrow. She decided to use the small turkey and she set some bread and tossed a salad , she had some potatoes that she sliced and fried with some herbs. She put on a Christmas playlist on Spotify as she went about her business and sipped on her whiskey, she had just put the finishing touches on when Roman reappeared, "Wow that smells delicious, I am actually starving". She took in his clean clothes and his hair wet and down like he wore it to the ring. He looked better. "Well no point in letting the turkey go to waste". She watched as he pulled his hair up into a bun and came to the table his stockinged feet heavy on the floor boards. He got their glasses and told her to sit down so he would refill them and they began to eat. Olivia watched him , suddenly ravenous, devouring the food , piling his plate high. "These potatoes are so good, I have never tasted them like this before". . She smiled at him "it's an old recipe from home , one of my foster moms made them like that". She could tell he wanted to ask more but didn't want to push. "I will tell you all of it but not now , is that cool?". He just nodded and she was glad to see he looked a bit more like himself.

Olivia and Roman sat back in their chairs after dinner both full from the food. "Thanks for that, I haven't eaten right in days". "I would imagine it's all a bit surreal right now , but just take it a day at a time". This time Roman didn't object , instead accepting her advice and nodding. It was getting late but neither of them made the move to call it a night . Instead they washed up together in comfortable silence listening to the Christmas music before lighting the Christmas tree and the candles and putting on a classic Christmas movie - Home Alone. Easy to watch but enough to distract them both. As she sat in the candlelight and Christmas lights , Olivia secretly felt that this was the best Christmas Eve she had ever experienced , but immediately felt guilty beside of the circumstances that had brought Roman to her door. When the movie finished she looked across and saw that Roman had fallen into a deep sleep, he looked so peaceful and she decided to leave him be , he hadn't slept well since he found out about the affair . She grabbed a blanket and draped it over him, taking care not to wake him and then she turned the lights off and went to bed. As she settled down herself to sleep, Olivia marvelled at how life could change in the blink of an eye .


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia woke to the smell of cooking bacon on Christmas morning. She had almost forgot that Roman was there for a moment but she got out of bed and walked sleepily to the kitchen. He was standing over the cooker frying some bacon up and she noted he had set the table for the two of them too. "Morning" he said smiling at her , he seemed a little brighter she noticed. When he looked at her she suddenly became aware that she had no make up on , her hair was in a pile on top of her head and her pyjamas didn't match. "I'm just going to have a shower" she began to say but he dismissed her with a wave of his hand "Eat first , it'll get cold otherwise". Olivia self consciously hugged her arms to her chest , her vest top suddenly seemed like a bad choice of clothing . They sat at the table eating and Roman seemed a lot more relaxed "Feeling a bit better today?" She asked wanting to break the silence. His face clouded over "I slept so I guess that's good. I can't stop thinking about JoJo, waking up to her gifts this morning and I'm not there to see it. My heart feels like it's breaking". He suddenly stopped speaking and got up abruptly from the table , his voice had begun to wobble and Olivia knew with certainty that he was on the verge of breaking down . Roman was a tough nut and she also knew he wouldn't show that type of vulnerability easily. He took his plate to the kitchen without a word , when she followed him he was leaning over the sink his hands on either side . She approached him with caution his back was turned to her . "Don't" he said just as she was about to reach out to him. "It will just make it worse". She understood , instead she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder for a moment "I'm going to take a shower" . He nodded his head in return

After her shower she dressed in a bottle green long sleeved dress , tights and tan boots , she teased her hair into loose waves and put some gold hoops in her ears. She looked respectable but trendy, she was nervous meeting Romans family. When she was finally ready she went to the fridge and took out some wine and some chocolates. She was putting them in a gift bag when Roman walked in "You don't have to do that. My Mom won't be expecting anything." She turned to face him and his eyes glanced over her "I like your hair like that." She blushed a little "Thank You, ready to go?". They drove along listening to Christmas music and talking on occasion , the heating was on so it was very cosy and Even though Romans head wasn't with it , he tried his best to make conversation. As they neared the house Olivia felt her nerves begin to form in her tummy . She was having second thoughts about all of this. "So what exactly have you told your family about me and my situation". Roman looked at her momentarily "I told them your plans fell through at the last minute and I didn't want to leave you alone at Christmas. They got it , said to go get you and bring you back. My family are cool, try not to worry ok?". "Ok" she agreed "plans falling through doesn't require much explanation I guess. That makes me feel better". Romans suddenly pulled a right "Good because we are right here".

The house was gorgeous , generous front garden and she could see a dock at the back of the porch with some boats tied up. Roman led the way and she followed him uncertainly, the gift bag in her hand . As they neared the front door the screen door was thrown back and an older woman with cropped dyed blonde hair , sallow skin and beautiful eyes stepped onto the porch . She looked at Roman with such concern and love , Olivia knew immediately that this was his mother . She grabbed him into a bear hug , holding extra tight and then she surveyed him "Are you alright?". He rubbed her arm affectionately "Yes Mom , come meet Olivia". His mother turned her attention away from her son and to Olivia , "Hello dear I'm Lisa it's lovely to meet you, come meet the crazies". His mom simply linked Olivia's arm and like that she was taken into the fold. The gift bag was handed to someone along the way as she was introduced to his three sisters Summer , Vanessa and Maritza and then his brother Matthew or Rosey as they all called him. They hugged her , each and everyone of them and in the living room were easily 10 children all surrounded by a mountain of toys . "Grandkids" a voice said in her ear "crazy sons a bitches the lot of them, there's a bar down the street , what do you say we make a run for it?". Olivia laughed and turned to face the owner of the voice , Romans Dad Sika, a former wrestler and notorious for his good natured ways. "Olivia, nice to meet you". Sika took her hand gently "hmm guess Roman is a chip off the old block you remind me of my wife Lisa when we met , you look a little alike". Olivia was mortified "Oh no it isn't like that I have a boyfriend and He has just found out all this about Galina"she trailed off because she realised with every word she was saying Sika seemed to be studying her more in depth. "Dad what are you doing quizzing Olivia here , it's Christmas , come on now" Rosey had come to her rescue and she was glad to see him. "So are any of those yours?" Olivia asked pointing to the room "Two little girls dressed in the red fighting over that doll" he said, making no move to split them up or intervene. Olivia felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Roman carrying a glass of white wine , he was in a conversation with someone else so he just handed it to her , she took it and immediately felt better when he flashed her a little wink.

Lisa had cooked a feast , it amazed Olivia how she had the capacity to cook for twenty plus people , she had set the kids up in a separate room with theirs and all the adults sat at the main dining room table. Roman was sat next to Olivia thankfully and when he took the seat next to her she saw that the day was beginning to take its toll on him , he looked so sad. She caught his eye and he gave a little shake of his head. He didn't want to talk about it . So instead she turned her attention back to the table where everyone was chatting , she saw Romans siblings from time to time try to engage him but to no success . Instead he responded but wasn't really engaged , he kept checking his phone over and over and she saw him frantically typing messages. She could see his family were getting concerned and frankly she felt him totally disengage also . So she waited for a moment when his phone was on the table and turned to him "what stage of our friendship are we at? She said discreetly so no one could hear. "What do you mean ?" . She looked into those eyes that made so many women swoon "Like are we at the stage where I can call you out on shit?". He rolled his eyes "Not today , not you too. I don't need anymore shit thank you. Mind your business". He said it so coldly and matter of factly that it suddenly felt all wrong. Being here on Christmas Day with a family she didn't know . She didn't say a thing , instead excusing herself from the table. She walked out into the cold discreetly grabbing her purse and coat. Her eyes pricked with tears but she didn't dare look back. She could call a cab she thought or maybe a car service . She was googling when she heard the door open . "So on a scale of one and being a total dick where do I rank?". "Total Dick" she said before walking off the porch and heading towards the street "Hey wait up" Roman said calling after her. Olivia rounded on him , pure rage seething through her "No I will not wait up, I came here for you. I went against everything I feel about family and Christmas for you. And then you speak to me like that . No way I ain't a doormat , find someone else to treat like crap because I am out of here". She went to storm off when he said something that stopped her in her tracks " Your the only thing keeping me sane" .she faced him , he was looking down at his shoes his hands in his pockets and kicking dust . "What?". He didn't make eye contact "Yeah finding out about you and getting to know you and trying to be there a bit for you I guess , that's stopped me from losing it. And now I have messed that up too". She walked towards him hesitating in front of him for a moment "You're an idiot" she said. " Come on dinner is getting cold". Romans head snapped up "Wait you are not leaving". Their eyes met "No I'm not leaving, no matter how much of a dick you are, let's call it a pass. You won't get another". He broke into a grin his first of the afternoon. "So what has got you so pissed?". "Galina, we were fighting by text . That's dude spent Christmas with them . I feel like I married a stranger like how could she do this?. She said I could have JoJo the day before we go back. Is this going to be my life now ? Fighting to see her?". Olivia could see his wheels turning so she touched his elbow gently "Roman , things are going to change. Life will be different but how you respond to it will build character. You are a great guy don't let this ruin you. Because I kind of like you". This time he put an arm around her shoulders in affectionate move "I kind of like you too Liv".


	12. Chapter 12

If anyone noticed Roman and Olivia arguing and making up they certainly didn't show it. Instead they all ate dinner together and Olivia was pleased to see Roman put his phone on the sideboard and really be present with them. When Lisa began to threaten to bring out the photo albums all her kids and their families groaned while Olivia laughed. Vanessa, one of Romans sisters who had been particularly kind took this opportunity to turn to Olivia and say " I hope your family doesn't issue similar threats Olivia, photos from teenage years should be burned forever". It was an innocent question but as the family turned to wait for her to answer , she could feel her face begin to redden. "Hey kids y'all ever see uncle Romans first wrestling costume?" , The family whooped in delight at the statement , the children running into the room and the others laughing at their reaction . "You hate that picture" Vanessa said to her brother . "It's Christmas" he said as Lisa got up and went to get the album for them all to see. Olivia's heart was pounding , she couldn't have been more grateful and just when Lisa came back into the room to cheers she casually leaned in to Roman and whispered "Thanks".

Olivia marvelled at how at ease she felt with the family . After dinner groups formed naturally the men went out onto the deck , some of them smoking cigars , talking football and sports. The kids had set up multiple board games while the women sat at the dining table with bottles of champagne. Roseys wife Elena was so nice and she spoke to Olivia a lot . Olivia really felt like she fitted in with them, no one probed her too much or asked difficult questions. Summer has even said "I'm sorry your plans fell through Olivia but am so happy that led to you spending time with us. Roman has some friends but men don't really talk you know , it's nice he has a female that he can relate to.". Olivia was honoured "Thanks Summer , we do get on well , it's a tough road ahead for him but he is a tough guy, I'm sure he will be fine". Elena winked at the other girls "Hmm who knows maybe you can help him feel like a little better?". They all laughed it wasn't malicious and was said totally joking . "I'm sure he won't have any trouble finding a woman" Olivia said brightly. This time Lisa answered "Good God I'm going to have to meet all these hussies trying to corrupt my baby boy" . The sisters all rolled their eyes and mocked their mother "Are you sure you don't want to just do it Olivia? Save us all a load of time". They all roared laughing again "Sorry ladies . It's not like that". A male voice interrupted them "What's not like that", Olivia cringed as she turned around to see Roman.

Vanessa took control of the situation "We were just trying to convince Olivia here to take you on so we don't have to meet a string of women or hussies as Mom likes to call them". Roman looked at them all eyes settling on Olivia for a second "Sorry Ladies, Liv is right it's not like that ,she has a boyfriend besides I haven't been single a week and y'all are talking about settling me down again. Maybe we should all just take a minute now huh?". They all had the good grace to look a little embarrassed and waited for Roman to grab some refills for the guys and go back outside . Summer rounded on Olivia "So tell us about the boyfriend then". That was easy to do and so she told them all about Finn. Although she did realise as she spoke about Finn that it was the first time she had even thought about him all day . Later on that evening when it got really cold the guys came inside , all of them except waited for a while and when there was still no sign of him she grabbed her coat and stepped out onto the deck . She could see him further down the dock looking into the water. She approached him her heels clicking on the hard wood beneath her . He didn't turn around when she approached "Wow it's cold now huh?" Her breath was visible in front of her face . He was smoking a cigar which went against everything he stood for as a professional but it was his perogative. " yeah it's pretty cold". "Are you ok?" She asked and he nodded his head. "Lets sit" he said indicating the edge of the dock. They sat side by side and he handed her a hip flask of whiskey that he had with him. She took a sip allowing the liquid to soothe her. When she handed the hip flask back to Roman he took it their fingers slightly brushing , both surprised at the feel of the other. "Sorry" she said . "No need to be. Can I ask you something? It's about Finn". Olivia was immediately on the defense. "Ok what is it?" . Romans eyes met hers and they bored into them with such intensity that she held her breath . "Do you love him?" . Olivia faltered "I mean , we haven't said that yet". He shook his head from side to side and looked away . "Then you don't" . He wasn't being mean he was staying a fact but that still annoyed Olivia. "You don't know us , you don't know our relationship to say that. We are working stuff out. Just because your relationship is in shit don't try to ruin mine" . The last bit she said was nasty but he had hit a nerve "Hey I'm not having a go really I'm not but you have been so great to me and I just want to make sure you are with someone who loves you as much as you deserve". Olivia didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry . It was so sweet but so hard to listen to at the same time. "I don't know if I even know what love is to be honest". Her openness stunned even her and Roman looked at her with surprise "Of course you do". Her eyes filled "I don't think I do , I mean I didn't have parents so I didn't have that love. I had a few boyfriends but nothing serious . I certainly don't feel like any of the things you see on movies or television shows. Finn is a great guy and he is good to me so maybe I do love him or I can grow to love him". Roman had taken her hand as she spoke and was squeezing it tighter with each word. "Olivia I promise you one day that you will feel that love whether it's with Finn or someone else. I didn't mean to push, I was just looking out for you. I'm the last person to be giving relationship advice". They both giggled the tension eased , Olivia looked down at where her hand lay in his,Still entwined . "So what does it feel like then , love? Seeing as one of us has definitely been there". Roman looked away out into the distance "Amazing , it feels amazing" was all he said.

They walked back after a while the house had grown dark and most people had left or had gone to bed for the night. Roman was staying with his parents for the moment . Olivia had decided to head back to her apartment the next day she needed to get back to reality and she needed to think about Finn and their relationship now that there had been some time apart . She told Roman this on the way back and he didn't protest "I get it ; I am happy you came though. I guess I should probably finally talk to Galina and see what's happening there. I need to see where I stand with JoJo she's the priority now". They had reached the house by then and Roman opened the porch door for them both . His mom had set up the guest room for Olivia and he was back in his childhood room. They got to the landing where they would part ways. " So back to reality then huh?" He was leaning against the bannister his hands in his pockets. "Yep I guess I need to finally see what this thing with Finn is". Roman flashed her a wicked smile "Maybe if it doesn't work out you can hit me up" he teased and she laughed. "Yeah sure", she rolled her eyes at him. She turned to walk away when he said "But I'm really hot" , his eyes were dancing with amusement when she turned back. "You're not my type . Adonis like men are trouble. Good night Roman" she said walking away . "Good night gorgeous" he said causing her to pause for a second and then turning back but he was already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Three Days later and Olivia was back on the road with the WWE. Once she had come back after Christmas she had phoned Finn and told him that they needed to talk . He had been fine with it and she had decided to approach it with a view of let's see where we are . She didn't want to determine what the outcome would be instead deciding she would wait to hear . She was in the trainers room when she heard a tap on the door and turned to see Finn there. He looked great , the break had done him good "Well don't you just look beautiful" he said affectionately and he stepped into the room and touched his lips to hers for a moment before pulling away "Miss me?". She touched his face "I did, I think we need to talk though don't you?" . "Sure thing doll , right now?" . Olivia looked around ,no time like the present. "Ok" , they walked together around the backstage area before finding a corner that was quiet. Finn stood in front of her while she sat cross legged on a speaker box. He put a hand on either side of her "So what's up, are you alright?". Olivia wasn't sure where she should start "I have been doing a lot of thinking about us and I think we have been kind of just going along but never really speaking about the relationship and where its headed. I don't want to be that girl who gives ultimatums or gets needy but I think I need a little more from you. Like an idea of where you want this to go",

Finn frowned and thought for a few seconds "Ok well I guess I see this as a relationship that could go somewhere. Everyday my feelings for you get a little stronger and I would like to continue to explore that more". Olivia couldn't really argue with that , was this something that was worth exploring ? "Is that cool with you or do you need more from me?. Olivia I may not say it too often or show it too much but I am really into you". She smiled at him , was that enough , he was saying all the right things but the passion, the animal instinct and attraction that was supposed to dominate the start of a relationship was missing . But why would she end things with Finn when he was so good to her . She didn't want to finish things only to regret it later. But something wasn't sitting right with her about the relationship she just couldn't figure out what it was. "Let's just take it slowly like we have been doing" . This pleased Finn , he put a hand on each of her cheeks and drew her to his face . His lips met hers again and she responded to him her fingers in his hair as the kiss deepened. Suddenly a loud wolf whistle sounded and Olivia pulled back automatically. Standing there and smiling broadly were the shield , Seth , Dean and a straight faced Roman.

Olivia dropped her hands to her side and moved back from Finn, he noticed the gesture and she immediately wondered why she had just done that. "Well this is cosy now boys isn't it. Balor and the doc , the doc and Balor" Seths eyes were twinkling with mischief. Olivia met Romans eyes , his expression gave nothing away. "How can I help you Seth?" Olivia asked sweetly. Dean took the lead "So I guess Renee is having drinks cause it's my birthday or some crap and she asked me who I would want to be there and you two aren't so terrible so do you wanna come?". Olivia hid a smile "Probably not the nicest invitation I've ever gotten but yes that sounds good". Dean came over and put an arm around Finns shoulders "Punching above your weight by the way man, treat her well. See y'all tonight Renee will text you. Let's go boys". They took their leave and it was only after they were gone that Olivia realised that Roman had not said one word to her just looked at her . That look. The one that made her feel guilty about kissing Finn. But that was ridiculous.

That evening Olivia looked at her reflection in the mirror . Renee had said they were going to a club and to dress up so Olivia had agonised over what to wear. In the end she chose a grey leather mini skirt , a simple white sleeveless top and her hair was teased into waves . Her legs were bronzed and she wore grey ankle boots to complete the look. She felt like she looked good. And she felt confident . Finn was picking her up to go to the club and when he arrived in his jeans and a white dress shirt he looked pretty handsome. "Wow you look really good" he said when he saw her. His eyes roved over her body and it was clear to see that he liked what he saw. She dragged him to the car and settled in for the ride. When they arrived at the club they asked for Renee and they were directed to a top floor private function room that overlooked the club dance floor but where they could enjoy the night without autograph hunters. Renee and Dean were already there with a lot of other superstars and Olivia greeted them with a smile and a hug. As she was chatting To them she heard a voice say "Girl you are wearing that skirt" it was Nia. And Roman.

"Is it too much?". Nia shook her head "I love it you look so good Olivia. Finn is a lucky guy". Olivia thanked Nia and looked at Roman . He looked really good he was wearing tan chinos and loafers and a beautiful crisp black shirt that look moulded to his chest. It hit her again how handsome he actually was, those eyes were so bright and pretty that they kind of caught you off guard. They must have been giving off some tension because Nia looked between them and said "Ok I'm going to get a drink " and hightailed it out of there. "Something has been bothering me". Roman came straight out with. "Me too" she said in response. "Ladies first" Olivia didn't know why she wanted to tell him and she was practically screaming at herself to stop talking but she heard herself say "I felt guilty kissing Finn in front of you today". He responded with "I felt uncomfortable watching it and I am sorry for that and for not saying hello that was rude of me". None of them spoke. "You don't have to feel guilty , it's probably because I had a strong opinion on the matter and made you feel that way. Have you guys worked it out? I mean you came here together tonight right?". His tone was calm but his eyes were searching every single inch of her face. "Yes we came together".

Roman stood at the bar drinking a beer. He was irritated , things were not sitting right with him. Seth came to stand next to his friend "You ok man? How are you holding up with the whole Galina thing?". Roman looked at him "I guess the marriage was over for a while and I just kind of buried my head in the sand but I just really care about JoJo. Once she is ok then I will be too". Seth took a sip of his beer "So if it isn't Galina then who's pissed in your cornflakes". Roman picked up his beer and discreetly indicated the other side of the room. Seth looked to where Finn was talking to that girl from NXT again and this time there was a lot of flirting and touching. Seth frowned "Where's the Doc?" Roman snapped out of glaring at Finn and surveyed the room, he finally spotted Olivia in the corner with a guy he didn't recognise who was drunk , very drunk. Roman saw she was trying to end the conversation and move away when he caught her roughly around the waist. Roman began to charge when Seth grabbed his arm "Wait, Balor is looking over cool your jets". They both watched as Finn looked over at Olivia and frowned but the girl he was speaking to touched his face and he looked back at her , his attention no longer on Olivia. Seth dropped his arm "What a dick" he said to no one because Roman was already half way across the room , charging like a bull.

Olivia tried to detach herself from the grasp of the guy that was leering over her. She was beginning to worry a little because he wasn't takin the hint and his hands were beginning to roam. Before she could protest again , a strong arm caught hers and before she knew it her face was tucked into the back of someone with a black shirt. Roman. He had literally stood right in front of her between her and the guy and his left hand somehow was also holding her lower back squeezing her body to his . He was like a lion in protection mode and she knew immediately everything would be ok. "Back the fuck up man. She doesn't want to talk to you". Olivia couldn't see the guy from her vantage point but she heard him mutter something to Roman about thinking he was all that . Olivia thought for one horrible moment that Roman would punch him but he didn't instead he said "I will give you one chance to walk away , you're in a room with guys who beat each other up for a living . You can go after you apologise to the lady". Suddenly Olivia was by his side facing the guy with his arm around her waist still protectively . "Sorry I didn't mean to touch your girl man. I apologise.". Olivia looked at Roman she had never seen him so mad , he looked terrifying , there was no doubt that he would have punched the guys lights out. When he had left and they were alone Roman turned to her and the both realised at the same time that they had an audience , most of the roster had seen. Olivia felt his hand move from her waist and he asked was she ok. "Yes thank you". Their eyes met and locked for a few seconds before a cough interrupted them "Yes thanks Roman" , then Olivia watched in horror and Roman turned and punched Finn square in the face.


	14. Chapter 14

It all happened in a blur Seth and Dean grabbed Roman while Baron Corbin and Sami Zayn helped hold Finn back . Olivia was literally left standing in the middle of them "What's your problem man?" Finn roared at Roman. Seth and Dean relaxed their grip on Roman who looked a little calmer. "you are , that dude was all over her and you just let it happen . Are you fucking kidding me?". There were murmurs from the crowd as this news set in. Finn looked around " Olivia , I'm not sure what Roman here thinks he saw but this is bullshit". This time Seth stepped forward , aggressively "I saw you too man , you looked over when that guy was touching her up and you looked away again because you were too busy flirting to look after your girlfriend". Olivia looked at Seth and then at Roman and she realised that they hadn't made any of that up. "Did that happen?" She asked Finn. He looked around noticing the looks of disgust that were thrown at him. "Can we talk about this in private?". Roman went to step forward and interject but she put up a hand which stopped him in his tracks . "Ok" she said .

They went to another corner and by the time she got there Olivia was drained both from the confrontation and the feelings swirling around her mind. "Look Olivia that was a bit too intense for me there , I mean Roman totally over reacted and yeah I did look over but I thought you could handle it.". Olivia looked at him "It was intense for you , how do you think I felt?". He sighed loudly. "I can't do this , the need to define what type of relationship we are in, the over protective male friends, the pressure. I don't know , maybe we should just like cool it or take a break or something. It's becoming too needy for me". She was gobsmacked , she looked at him and suddenly she began to laugh "You know what Finn , I think you're right let's take a break , a permanent one". She got up to leave and he stood "it's for the best" he said gravely before patting her on the shoulder and leaving.

Finn did the gentlemanly thing and left the party , she waited till he had left before going to the ladies room to freshen up. She wasn't upset she realised , she was something else , relieved. When Olivia got back to the party she went straight to the bar to where Seth was standing with Roman. Both men turned concerned "Doc are you ok, what happened?" . Seth asked. "Guess I don't have a boyfriend anymore". She smiled broadly at them both , Roman automatically had put a hand on her shoulder , she looked at him dead in the face and said "I'm too needy" . They couldn't help it , all three of them broke down in laughter. "Well his loss , let's take a shot" Seth said and he turned to get the bartenders attention. When Seth was out of earshot Roman turned to her "So are you mad at me for punching him?". Olivia smiled "No, I think that was probably single handedly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me". He looked confused "I just stepped in front of a dude who was groping you and punched out the guy that watched it happen , I can't see anything nice about that. Like nothing at all". She stepped towards him and allowed the tears to come on for a second "no you don't understand I think that was the first time in my life that I felt truly safe. I knew when I se you that everything was going to be ok". A wave of emotions passed through Romans eyes. "Woman you are going to have to stop that , I'm too tough to be getting emotional I have a rep remember". She looked at him again and at an approaching Seth "You're not so tough Reigns , sometimes you're actually quite cute". He beamed at her "Hey now less of that talk.

Olivia drank more than she should have , it was like she was liberated. She spent the night dancing energetically with everyone, and pounding shots at the bar with Roman. They had such fun together talking and laughing and for the first time in months actually enjoying themselves. As the nights wore on and people began to leave Olivia didn't take much notice and pretty soon she was kissing Renee goodbye and hugging Dean. When she turned the music was still going but it was just her the barman and Roman left. She went over to the couch where he was sitting and sat down next to him. His arm was thrown across the back of the chair and she settled back against it . "How wasted exactly are we?". " I mean I'm about a 5 and you are verging on an 8 out of ten" Roman teased. She punched his arm playfully. "I'll tell you one thing though girl you were throwing down those moves earlier. I mean damn". Olivia looked at him with playful eyes "Roman Reigns were you looking ?" . She loved this playful Roman "You wear a skirt like that , you're damn sure I'm looking". He lay his head back on the couch and she laughed. Olivia looked at her bare legs "It's too slutty isn't it. I knew I shouldn't have worn it" Roman placed his hand on hers "Olivia I'm just playing you are the absolute opposite of a slut. You have the body don't be afraid to show it. I enjoyed the view". She rolled her eyes at his cheeky smile.

"Well when you weren't looking at me it seemed like you were having a good time tonight. I like seeing you smile". He rewarded her with another one of them "Yeah it was cool to cut loose". Their eyes met and she waited while he looked at her "what?" She asked when he refused to look away. "Your eyes, they are such an unusual colour , I don't think I have seen that shade before". Olivia felt a wave of nervousness wash over her as she began to feel hot under his gaze. "Oh please , thank you for the compliment but I don't think I am quite in Adonis league yet". Roman looked at her "Even Adonis struggles to keep a woman . I mean look what happened with Galina.". Olivia struggled with this, Roman was so confident and proud and strong that she could never picture him being insecure "Well it's her loss, she had a gorgeous man who loved her and she let that go. I'm going to throw this back at you now. You deserve to be with someone who knows how great you are". His eyes softened "Same goes for Balor. Guys will be lining up to date you don't worry". Olivia contemplated this "You know what Ro? I don't even want to think about dating right now. I just want to concentrate on me for a bit". She sat back again on the chair and Roman didn't bother moving the arm that was laying across the back of where she was sitting."I hear ya , don't bust my balls but I am reading one of these like books and it says that when it comes to starting over you should do one thing each week that you have never done before it's to challenge yourself to move out of the comfort zone and to try new things". Olivia loved the sound of that "That's so cool I would love to do that. Let's do it together no matter what it is". Roman sat up and shook her hand . "Deal, come on let's get out of here , I got a sweet room again this one has an even better bar"

They both felt like they had a new lease of life when they got back to the hotel, Roman put on some music and Olivia hovered uncertainly at the doorway when he came back out in sweats. "You ok?". "This skirt is not comfortable at all, it's built for the club not for hotel room bars". "Wait a minute" said Roman and he went back to his room, he came back with shorts and a Roman Reigns tshirt. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him "Oh my god a Roman Reigns tshirt will you sign it for me?" She fangirled sarcastically. He came in a bit closer and reached out and touched her lips with his fingers "How about you shut those and go in there and take off that slutty skirt" she went to punch him playfully but he jumped out of the way. In the room she undressed quickly and put on the clothes the t shirt was so comfy and she was glad to be able to relax. When she came back out Roman had poured them both a drink "It looks good on you". She smiled shyly at him . "Let's sit". They sat on the couch of the living area and Roman turned on the television. There was a movie on and they settled down to watch it. When Olivia shivered a little Roman grabbed a blanket and put it over them both. Before she knew it her eyes were beginning to droop. She looked at Roman who was yawning too " I better go". "You can stay if you like there's plenty of room" he said through another yawn. "Ok" she said tiredly and she went to put her head on the couch she left her legs tucked up. Roman automatically stood up. He went to go into his own room but before he did he came over and crouched down to where she was lying. "Good night" he said and he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She was asleep before he even left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N : thanks everyone for your comments and reviews I am enjoying your comments. Roman and Olivia have a bit of a journey to go through yet but I hope you will all be happy going through that with them. Keep the feedback coming I am loving it !

Here we go !

Updated to reflect the change of name for Galinas man it should have been Stefan not Seth ! Shout out to Caleotch for spotting it

Olivia opened her eyes and closed them again immediately. The pain in her head hit her violently and she knew that she was going to have a really bad hangover. She stirred on the couch and sat up remembering she was in Romans room. She got up and padded to the fridge opening it and grabbing a bottle of water , she opened the cap and drank thirstily. She needed painkillers , her head was so sore. She tiptoed further down the hall and saw there was a door to her left wide open. She peeked in and saw that it was Romans room she could see him sleeping in the bed and beyond that an ensuite. These fancy rooms usually left kits in the bathroom , maybe there was something in there. She continued into the room making her way towards the door. She was almost there when her foot went down on something hard causing a sharp pain to rip through her foot "Shit" she whispered hopping around for a moment in pain. "You know an elephant makes less noise in the morning than you do" a voice came from the bed and Olivia turned to see Roman sitting up in the bed and he turned on the bedside lamp. He was bare chested , was the first thing she noticed. "What in the hell are you doing woman". Olivia was still hopping on one foot "I was looking for a painkiller and then I stood on something on the carpet and now I'm in a lot of pain so I am hopping". Roman pulled back the covers and Olivia tried not to stare , he was wearing just boxers. He got up and came over and in one move he had somehow lifted her from where she was standing to sitting on the bed. He was on his knees inspecting the bottom of her foot "Nothing to worry about , no broken skin. You won't have to give yourself stitches" he teased. From there he reached into a bag on his locker and handed her two tablets. Advil . She took them gratefully and washed them down with the water. Roman reached for the bottle of water when she was done and he took a slug. "Hungover?"he asked and she nodded . "Feeling very fragile". He smiled at her and went around the other side of the bed and got back in. "Me too, let's just chill here for a while". Olivia didn't need to be told twice , she swung her legs under the covers and snuggled into the pillows feeling Roman right there next to her. She fell into a peaceful sleep.

When she woke again the pain had subsided and she felt better. The sound of ESPN hit her ears. When she turned Roman was sitting up in bed watching tv. " I didn't want to wake you , it looked like you were enjoying that sleep". She sat up "I really did. How we doing for time ?". He looked at his watch. "We don't have to be at the arena for a couple of hours". "Room service?". "I thought you'd never ask" said Roman lifting the phone to place the order. While they waited Olivia looked around the room it was so luxurious "these hotels really do look after you don't they?" . Roman smiled "Yeah it's great , I do feel out of place sometimes . Did you see the shower room . Check it out , you can have a steam in there get all the toxins out. Why don't you use it we we wait for food. Someone should enjoy the perks. There are robes on the back of the door". Olivia was giddy with delight and spent the next half hour steaming and using all of the expensive gels and lotions that came with the room . When she emerged in a robe with her hair fresh and dry she looked so much more relaxed. Roman wasn't in the bed anymore "Ro?" She called. "Out here Liv". He was in the kitchen area with breakfast laid out for them both. "I feel amazing" she said contentedly and He studied her for a moment . "You look amazing , now come on woman I am starving". As she sat down at he table ,she noticed her suitcases had been brought to his room. "I hope you don't mind I know you didn't have your stuff with you and one of the staff helped out. I thought this might be easier". Olivia didn't mind but a thought struck her "What do you mean by easier?". " I don't know like if someone saw you and you were leaving my room dressed in my tshirt. I just didn't want people to gossip". Olivia couldn't identify what she was feeling , " What other people think doesn't bother me Roman." She said curtly and he knew that he had said the wrong thing. "Me either , I am just looking out for you I know what this place is like ok?. Besides I think we both know I would be a lucky man if you were leaving my room after a night of hot sex.". The last bit was said with a wicked smile and she rolled her eyes "You are such a flirt Reigns". He winked at her as she got up from the table

That night was a raw taping in New York City. It was one of Olivia's favourite places in the world. She loved the buzz and the feel of the place and the show tonight was going to be a doozy. Roman was going to fight Samoa Joe in the main event and it was a highly anticipated match. As Olivia watched on she couldn't help but feel pride watching him, he was so athletic and strong and he was really good at what he did. When the fans booed him she always felt bad they didn't know the person behind the character like she did but the one thing he always got was a reaction and that's what made him so special. When the match closed out and his hand was raised in victory she watched as he went at his jaw again. It had popped, Chris was watching too. "Ok looks like Reigns will need some attention. You want to do it Olivia?". She was surprised and she looked at Chris " You two are friends right? Besides my wife is here tonight and I got to meet her early or my ass will be sure he gets that fixed before he leaves or Vince will crawl up my ass".

She agreed and told Chris to go be with his wife. After a half hour of waiting for him olivia began to worry. He needed to get that jaw slotted in and she had been specifically asked to do so. In the end she decided to go looking for him, she searched a lot of backstage and gorilla and was about to give up when she heard his voice. The tone of it set alarm bells ringing. When she rounded the corner she stopped in her tracks for a moment , there was Roman holding JoJos hand and opposite him was Galina and a man that could only be the guy she had cheated on him with. Roman would never forgive himself if he upset JoJo so Olivia decided to take control. She approached him confidently "Roman , hey. I have been looking for you, we need to align your jaw I saw it popped in the ring". Galina and her guy turned at the sound of her voice and JoJo who had been looking sad, gave a cry for joy when she saw her. "Hey Doctor Olivia. Are you going to help my Dad?". Roman looked helpless and angry and Olivia wanted to slap Galina for coming here with that guy. "Hi I'm Galina" she said stepping forward extending her hand. Roman looked at her with disgust "You met her already at the Hall of Fame, I suppose you had a lot going on" he said pointedly looking at the guy who had the good grace to drop his head. Olivia smiled politely at Galina and then walked in front of Roman "Hey Jojo wanna see me fix your dads jaw ?" .

She had Roman sit on a crew box and she stood in front of him JoJo at her side watching everything. She put her hands on his cheeks and his attention went to her at the feel of her touch. "You feeling ok?" She asked him , a safe question but one that showed her concern. "Bit of a shock

.Jojo here wanted to surprise me" he rubbed his daughters head affectionately. Olivia kept her eyes on his and quickly tugged his jaw back into place. He wriggled it for a second and then smiled "Yeah it's good". " Daddy, can we all have dinner me you and mommy". Olivia's heart ached for him as she watched his face "I don't think so sweetie your mom and Stefan are going to go away for a few days so you are staying with me . They have to go to the airport tonight". JoJo looked so sad that Olivia wanted to hug the little girl. She crouched down to her level "Hey JoJo have you been to the singing cafe yet?". This piqued her interest "No what is it?". Olivia gave her a bright smile "Well all of the waiters sing and dance and they do the most amazing burgers and milkshakes, maybe you and your dad can go there". JoJo bounced up and down "can we Dad , please?" . Roman beamed at Olivia "Only if Liv comes with us" he said and she nodded in agreement . As they walked away None of them noticed Galina and the look she was directing at them. She didn't seem happy


	16. Chapter 16

"Dad ask for the Lion King song, they'll do it for you". JoJo was in her element she sat opposite Roman and Olivia slurping a chocolate milkshake and sitting at the table with her legs tucked under her. The staff it turned out were wrestling fans and so they got a great table once Roman signed a few autographs and took a few pictures. Olivia was surprised at this she never really thought about the fact that some people saw him as a celebrity it was so opposite of him and his personality he didn't thrive on attention , Roman thrived on competition and certainty. He liked being in control that much was evident. "This was an amazing idea Liv , JoJo is so happy. Thanks for this". She leaned into him "want to know a secret?". He stopped eating and looked at her "Always". "So this cafe has kind of been on my list of places to go forever , I saw it on TV as a kid so this is as much for me as it is for JoJo." He wiped his mouth with a napkin "So then I guess this is the first thing we have done on our list of things we have never done before". She held his smile "I guess it is".

It was a fabulous night and Olivia excused herself to go to the Ladies Room just before dessert came out. As she was in the stall she heard two women beginning to talk "Did you see that guy out there , the wrestler ?". Her companion answered "The really hot guy with the kid , girl you would have to be blind not to see him.". "Hmm there one guy I wouldn't mind throwing me around the room and not stopping till I couldn't walk". Olivia stifled a smile in the cubicle "Girl he looks like he could put it down all night long, he could wrestle me any day of the week". Olivia again bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh "That bitch that he's with doesn't look all that , I mean I don't want to say basic but hell if the shoe fits. She is probably his childminder or something, he is way out of her league". Suddenly Olivia didn't have to bite her tongue to stop from laughing she had to swallow back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Is that what it looked like when she was with Roman ? A gorgeous man with an average looking basic bitch . She hated that , it made her feel so inadequate. A few minutes later she heard the door close and she composed herself before going back out .

Roman knew by looking at Olivia that something had changed she looked so down which hadn't been the case earlier . She slid in next to him in the booth, "JoJo here is going to meet some of the singers we saw tonight , you wanna go?". She shook her head and Roman followed her eyes to where she was glaring at two women who were at a table near the door. "Honey why don't you go I will wait here with Olivia for you ok, then we can have cake and go home" JoJo bounced off happily. "So what's up with you?". She flashed him a dagger stare . "You know me average Jane just getting along with things as best I can". Something had rattled her and judging by the look in her eyes it was those two ladies "So I am guessing those two said something to piss you off?". Olivia didn't realise that she had been staring at them evidently. "Yeah , they , you're too good for me" she managed to get out and Roman eyed her carefully "They said that?". "No they were talking about how much they wanted to fuck you and then said that I was obviously the babysitter , because you know a man as gorgeous as you would never even look at someone like me". She continued to ramble but Roman had stopped listening . He wanted to storm at that table and tell them that Olivia had more sexiness in her little finger than both of them combined , but instead he decided to play the long game . He watched as one of them stole a glance at him again but he continued to look over her head to where he could see JoJo still being entertained by the staff ."Let's play their game then" he said confidently. The waiter placed down the dessert plates in front of them "Perfect timing" he said.

Olivia was confused , Roman had ordered her to sit opposite him so they could "get a good look". When she was settled he lifted a spoon of cake and leaned across the table and fed it into her mouth. She got where he was going with it and she played along opening her mouth to accept the cake while watching him under hooded eyes . In a seductive move she picked up a strawberry taking a bite and then feeding him the other half, she watched his mouth close around the stem and for a second she forgot where they even were , she watched his lips and his teeth and the way his eyes watched her as he ate the fruit. Then in a move that had her practically shaking he put his little finger into the cream and leaned across and put it to her lips, she automatically opened them and when she felt the cool cream on her tongue she thought she was going to burst. As she enjoyed the taste and the way he was looking at her she was disappointed to see him look away but the sight of JoJo coming out of the kitchen broke whatever moment they had just been having. To Olivia's delight though the two ladies that had been laughing at her now seemed to be looking at her with a little more respect , their show had obviously shown them she wasn't the babysitter.

Roman asked for the bill and told Olivia and JoJo he would meet them outside . The truth was he needed a minute to himself . He was rock hard , had been since Olivia had opened her mouth to accept the cake from him. He hadn't had sex for weeks he reasoned as he signed the bill , he couldn't make a huge mistake here . Especially with Olivia , she was smoking hot he knew that even if she didn't . That golden hair and those green eyes were hypnotising but both him and Olivia were just fresh out of relationships and he was worried that he was confusing friendship with something else . One thing was for certain though something had changed tonight between them. He felt it. On his way out the door the two ladies smiled at him and he couldn't help himself he had to say something .

Olivia watched as Roman came out the door , she was still a little shook from their earlier encounter. "What did you say to them?". He indicated JoJo and she understood immediately , whatever he had said it was not for her ears . She watched as he typed a message into his phone and she had hers in her hand when it pinged. The message simply said "I told them that I hope they enjoyed the show and I was going home to fuck you until you couldn't stand" he had put two smileys faces and Olivia couldn't help it , she laughed out loud and when she caught Romans eye he was looking at her in delight . "What?" JoJo asked looking at her Dad and Olivia " Nothing honey. Let's get back to the hotel". They walked down the street together Roman holding Jojo's hand and Olivia next to them. When they got back there was a moment where Olivia felt awkward as they got in the elevator . She pressed her floor and Roman pressed his. When they reached her floor she bent down to hug JoJo and then stood up to do the same with Roman . He pulled her into a hug but it felt different . His body seemed to mould against hers in a way she had never noticed before . When she let go her eyes met his and there was a moment of electricity like the one she had felt in the trainer's room so long ago. She had to force herself to move from the lift and walk to the room. Once inside she had to sit on the bed , suddenly everything felt different . A question loomed in front of her one that she had never really given much thought to . Was she attracted to Roman? Once it was out she couldn't take it back and she felt her anxiety levels rise thinking about it. He had been such a good friend to her and there was no way that could be ruined . But she was also the type of person who didn't like ignoring feelings and so against her better judgment she picked up her phone and texted him before she could stop herself . " _I feel a little weirded out are we cool ?. I just felt like things changed slightly after that at the table"._ She waited for what seemed like an eternity cursing herself for even sending the message and hoping she hadnt ruined things . Eventually her phone pinged and her heart raced as she read the message " _I felt it too, don't stress Hon, we will talk tomorrow xx" ._ Olivia looked at the two kisses and felt so much better . They would talk tomorrow


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia looked at her phone for the tenth time in the last hour. They were doing a house show and she had heard nothing from Roman all day. She had glimpsed him earlier with JoJo but Chris had called her away. She was worried , had last night gotten a bit too much ?. They were finishing up today and were off the road for three days then. As the night wore on she became more anxious and then at the very end when she was lost in thought doing her paperwork a knock on the door caught her attention and her heart literally skipped a beat. Roman.

"Hey you ,so Nia is taking care of JoJo so I thought we could go eat?" . He had made an effort Olivia observed, taking in his blazer and shirt. "Sure , give me a few minutes to change , I will meet you at the car". He gave her a slight smile and she immediately felt better. There was an obvious tension there that wasn't there before. Once he had left she grabbed her bag and rummaged around for something that would look good , she settled on high waisted black jeans with black pumps and a white shirt. She left her hair up and made her way to the parking garage, Romans Range Rover wasn't hard to miss. Olivia tried to swallow down the nerves as she got into the car. He looked nervous too she thought thankfully. They looked at each other for a moment both unsure , it was Roman who broke the silence "Ready to go". "Uh huh". He turned his attention to the road and she settled into the seat looking out the window and listening to the music that he had put on. "I know a great place near here , they do the best pasta. The Italian in me loves a good pasta dish". Sometimes she forgot that he had Italian blood "Well if it's good enough for the Italians then it's good enough for me" she teased. " A joke , that's progress". Olivia giggled "That obvious ?". He was looking ahead at the road but his expression was soft . "You're a little tightly wounded , relax it will be cool ok?". She immediately felt better .

The restaurant was lovely and Roman shook hands with the owner who led them to a lovely table at the back with a beautiful views, once they were seated with their food order taken Olivia looked at Roman expectantly "So". His expression turned serious and his eyes met hers, she was struck by a mixture of paralysing fear and the want to cross the table and just touch him. "So." "How did you feel last night when we had that moment" he asked and Olivia was taken aback by his straightforward question "I mean it was pretty hot if I am honest. It kind of opened my eyes to something that I hadn't really thought about before". "Which is?" He probed. Olivia held back "Which is what I will tell you when you give me something" . "Fair enough. Olivia I'm gonna be real, I think you are stunning , like really beautiful. And you don't even see it which makes me like you more. That moment we shared last night was the most turned on I have been in a long time.". He was saying all the right things and Olivia's heart soared for a moment before her common sense kicked in " But" she prompted. "But are we ready for something like this?".

The waiter arrived with their food so the conversation was broken for a moment . Olivia thought about what he said "Well you have been single for about a month , and that's the end of a marriage.I have Had that relationship with Finn but that's just ended too. Realistically then I guess it's too soon for us both ". His eyes looked pained and she felt it too. " I can't mess this up with you. The connection we have it's different. I don't know if it's because we are supposed to explore whatever these feelings are or whether we are destined to be really good friends. But we can't fuck this up. At the same time it's hard to ignore that there are feelings there between us". She had to agree with him "everything you are saying makes sense , I think we need to get to know each other a little more before we make any decision. But it will be hard to ignore that those feelings are there ". He reached across the table and took her hand "Ok then, so you want to spend some time together and then see how we feel ?". She smiled at him "I think so ?. I mean I will try to resist you as much as I can". Roman flashed her a smile that made her insides melt a little "I can't promise the same , I mean I will try to control myself" he teased . Olivia tried to block out the thought in her head of Roman not controlling himself and reaching across the table and grabbing her right there and then. It was at that moment the waiter appeared again "Dessert?" He asked taking their plates. Roman eyed Olivia cheekily "Dessert? Liv what do you think? Would you like some dessert baby?". This time her insides exploded and the sexual tension between them kicked up a notch "Not right now " she said tightly to the waiter. "Shame" , Roman said . This time it was his face that was filled with desire.

When they left the restaurant , They walked back to the car . Olivia was sad that the night was coming to an end she loved just being with him . Once they had settled in for the journey home Olivia couldn't help herself "So I couldn't help but notice you called me baby with that dessert comment?". "Kind of slipped out, do you not like it?". She pondered for a moment "I guess I am not used to terms of endearment really, I haven't been in that situation before". "So what Balor never called you anything sweet or cute?", Roman was a little shocked that a simple term could have such effect on her. " I guess there was a lot of things that Finn didn't really do or that were missing , now that I look at it properly". Roman was slightly angered by this "So what he didn't like take care of you or make you feel special. Not that you need to be taken care of but you know what I mean". Olivia knew what he meant "maybe it was me , because I didn't have that loving environment that most kids get. I might have come across as a little cold. He just never really made me feel like he wanted me right there and then you know?". Roman exhaled loudly "Man so Balor didn't know how to put it down then?". "It's not that it's just that he didn't ever make me feel like he wanted me so bad that he had to have me there and then. That kind of passion was missing". They stopped at a traffic light and she seemed lost in her thoughts. "Well Lucky for you then that you got one guy who is practically fighting with himself to keep his hands off you. So you're not doing too bad.". This made her feel better. "I hear ya Reigns but for now let's not jump in too deep just yet. I mean you haven't been single in years and I am the first girl that has come along since. Maybe you need to date first or something I don't know". The mood in the car changed instantly "You want me to date some other chick ? I don't just go around forming relationships with every female you know". Olivia knew she had pissed him off "listen Ro I am just saying that you might need to think about other options . You have just come out of a relationship that has been going on for 15 years , do you really think you are ready for another one so soon?". He was pissed off with her "Fine I'll go on a date. And then when I hate that we can have this conversation again. But I'll tell you what , just so we can finish this nonsense how about you go on a date too?. Then you can see if you still want to play the field or make the decision to work whatever this is out?". He was challenging her to back up her words she realised. He was making her choose , so she opened her mouth and said "Fine go on your date, maybe then you will realise what a mistake this would be so soon after your marriage breakup". He was livid "Fine and you go on a date too and then maybe you will realise that when someone actually says they like you that you should do something about it".

Olivia cursed herself when she got back to the hotel room. Roman had completely shut down and he was beyond pissed off at her . All he had said was gruff good night and stormed out of the elevator. She didn't get close to people easily and he didn't get that. What she hadn't communicated was that her feelings for him were so unique that the thought of losing him was too painful . She didn't want to put herself in that position because losing him would break her. She went to her bag and pulled out the envelope she had received that morning , she re read the letter again and realised that it had unnerved her, a lot. She had gone back to a place of pain and her Walls were well and truly up. Roman had taken the brunt of it , she had pushed him away instead of letting him in to help and now she had to go on a stupid date and hope that he would hate his . It was all her own fault. She threw herself on the bed and screamed into the pillow in frustration.


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia spent the next three days replaying what had happened over and over again . She had heard nothing in that time from Roman and she knew he was probably still mad. The thought of having to go on a date was really unsettling her , she didn't even know anyone she could ask and so in a moment of madness she asked Renee did she have any friends that she could set her up with. She knew she would have to go just once because she had pushed Roman to do the same . Renee knew lots of people and so before Olivia could object she was going on a date with Jeff who was a member of the crew and thought she was cute. They would go out after RAW on Monday for food. Olivia arrived back with trepidation to the arena. As she was walking down the hall she met Roman who paused when he saw her approach and she was disappointed to see that he was about to turn round before he stopped himself. His face was like a thundercloud "So tonight's the night for you. You move fast girl". She went to question him but she got the answer herself "Ambrose" she said annoyed. "Yeah Ambrose, i got hooked up too so don't worry. enjoy your date" he said going to walk away. Olivia didn't know if it was because she was put out that he had a date or that he was being mean so she called after him "I will, why is someone a little jealous?". Roman kept walking calling over his shoulder "Does a bear shit in the woods". Olivia felt triumphant , all was not lost.

That night Olivia turned up at the restaurant dressed in a simple black bodycon dress that went to below the knee. It highlighted her figure but she made sure there was no cleavage on display or anything that would make Jeff think she was planning on doing anymore than eating with him. He seemed like a nice guy, he was good looking with wavy Brown hair and blue eyes. Jeff was also a gent taking her coat and holding doors. She knew straight away that she wasn't even slightly attracted to him but she kept a smile on her face regardless. While they were waiting for the maitre'd Olivia didn't take any notice of the door opening behind her . It was only when she heard his voice that she turned around and met his gaze . He stopped in his tracks and focused on her and then Jeff next to her. Roman. With a woman wearing a dress that was far too tight and revealing for Olivia's liking . Jeff turned around also and for a moment time stood still. "Doc, what are you doing here?" Roman managed to choke out. "On a date this is Jeff", she stepped back and the two men shook hands. "I'm Dana" the brunette who was practically on top of Roman said and Olivia shook her hand politely. "Mr Reigns welcome your table is ready we have put you at a private table out the back . I hope that will be to your satisfaction" . The maitre'd was blatantly giving Roman special treatment and one look at Olivia's face showed how unhappy she was "Thank you but I think these guys were here before us". "Ah yes I must apologise we are just waiting for a table to finish up. It will be about 15 mins I can get you a drink at the bar if you like , on the house of course". Olivia was pissed but before she got a chance to speak , Roman cut her off , "They could , I mean if you wanted to, there is probably room at our table?". Three sets of eyes turned to Olivia, who was speechless for once. She hated the thoughts of Dana being alone with Roman in a private area. "I guess so" she said as the waiter led the way.

It was an impossible situation. The girl Dana was nearly drooling over Roman and it was really pissing Olivia off. "So Jeff are you enjoying working with WWE?" She asked trying to hide her mood. "It's really cool , people are so great and it's like a big family". Roman and Olivia had to agree "You guys are so lucky working in that environment, I bet it's all so much fun" Dana observed. When no one answered Olivia felt obliged "What do you do Dana?". "I'm a model" she said confidently and Olivia had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. A model. Of course she was. Roman and a model, no surprise there. "Do you like wrestle or do the hair and makeup?". Olivia felt herself get riled up and when she saw Roman turn his head to hide a smile she wanted to reach across the table and slap him. "No I'm a doctor" she said calmly and Dana looked slightly impressed "So do you get to treat loads of hot guys like RoRo here?"she said that part as she wrapped an arm around his bicep. "Yeah guys just like RoRo" she said repeating the nickname the that she knew he hated. Jeff meanwhile was looking at Olivia with such awe and admiration that it irked Roman. He began to glare at him across the table and didn't even bother to disguise it. Poor Jeff quickly looked away and back to his menu. When they had ordered their meals and the wine came to the table , Olivia took a glass gratefully and took a big gulp. Roman eyed her from across the table warily. "What?" She asked sharply.

"So then there is just me and my sister and we like laugh all the time cause people keep saying how cute we are together. I mean they always say I'm the prettier one and I am all like stop it you know". Dana talked a lot , mostly about herself and how fabulous everyone thought she was. Roman literally could not have a picked a worse person to go on a date with. Across the table he could see Olivia's eyes glaze over and sweet old Jeff kept trying to get her attention to find out more about her. She looked so hot he thought allowing himself the luxury to study her while she was distracted , the black dress mounded around her body in the right way highlighting her hips and displaying her curves. She wasn't showing any cleavage unlike Dana but the thought of what was going on under that dress was way sexier than looking at boobs spilling out of a dress. He looked at her hair in those waves that he loved and the lips were a shade of red he hadn't seen before but that he would love to inspect up close if she ever gave him the pleasure. It was on only when her expression changed from listening to panic that he focused in on the conversation again "So do you get home to visit your family much Olivia?". Jeff was trying to engage her. "Not really it's a tough business you know". She didn't offer anymore info and Roman felt his heart begin to beat a little faster . "Do you have many brothers and sisters?". This time it was Dana asking "No I am an only child". Roman couldn't help it, he needed that look gone from her beautiful eyes "Well She's lucky because let me tell you about my crazy family. Three sisters and one brother man we caused so much trouble for my parents". He had changed the subject and he caught the smile that she threw at him . Jeff however was not happy that Olivia was not the focus of attention. "Sorry Olivia you were telling us about your family , I really want to know more about you". She smiled politely but Roman could see she was unravelling a little "Nothing to tell that's it really". "What do your parents do for a living?" Jeff pressed and Roman knew immediately before she said a thing that this was not going to end well. "Stop asking so many questions , it's none of your business it's no ones fucking business" she roared at him and the table immediately went quiet and still. Roman looked on horrified as single tears fell onto her napkin and she bowed her head. He made a quick decision "Jeff , Dana I think maybe we should call it a night . Why don't you guys head on ? I will go with Olivia". Jeff didn't have to be told twice he hightailed it out of there and Dana too after getting a firm look from Roman.

Once they had left Roman went over and crouched down , she hadn't moved at all since Jeff and Dana had left. "Liv, baby look at me". When she didn't respond his hand moved to her chin d he pulled her face to his . She looked so sad that his heart ached. "Talk to me. Please." She couldn't speak , instead she pulled a letter from her purse and handed it to him " I never wanted you to go on a date. I just didn't want to be the rebound. This is why I was so upset" she managed to choke out. He took the letter from her and he read it. Once finished he stood up and walked around to the chair next to her. He pulled her chair in close to his , tilted her chin so he could wipe away the remaining tears from her face. His thumb rested in her cheek "I think it's time you dealt with your past" he said straight on. "I can't Ro that letter it tears me in half some of me feels I need to go back and the other half wants to run away". His hand reached for hers "Tell me about her" he said simply. "She was the only foster mom that I spent a long time with she encouraged me a lot and when I left her home to go to college she tried to call me and write. But I guess I was too focused on leaving Ireland and that loneliness behind. Now she is dying , you read the letter. She wants to see me one last time". Her voice broke again and this time Roman didn't care that they were in a restaurant he lifted her off her seat and onto his lap her head fitting naturally into a space between his shin and chest. He rubbed her hair affectionately while she let it out . "Liv I think you should go see her , I know how hard it is but you will always regret it if you don't , she sounds like a great foster mom please go". She shifted so she could look at him "I know , it just terrifies me that's all". Roman just went with it "So our list of things we have never done before? I have never toured around Ireland. So I guess I can take some days and come with you. Only if you like it's no pressure". She didn't wait a second "Yes" she was sitting up now still on his lap and still holding his hand . His eyes met hers "Its a good job that Ambrose told me the name of the restaurant you were going to tonight , this could have ended very differently". Olivia facial expression changed to one of shock and she prodded she chest playfully "you planned to interrupt our date?". "Well the sharing the table thing was not planned I was just going to observe from afar". She chuckled "Why?". His face turned serious "I'm not about to let some dude try and move in on you . He can take a ticket and get in line baby . I ain't giving up that easily".


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia wasn't sure how it happened but Roman managed to pull a few strings and before she knew it she was booked on a flight to Ireland. They had contacted her foster mother Joanne, who had been overjoyed to hear the news that they would be arriving. The plan was to do a bit of sightseeing for a day or two and then visit Joanne when they had visiting hours in the hospice, she could only take visitors for an hour or two at the most so they decided she would be their last port of call before flying home. As she sat on the plane , first class thanks to Roman, her mind wandered to her home life and the last time she had seen her foster family, they were nice people and Joanne had been the closest thing she ever had to a mother even if it was for only two to three years . A bump of turbulence tore her from her thoughts and she gripped the seat again as she waited for the wave to pass. Next to her Roman was fast asleep and she took a moment to look at him and marvel at his strength. He had been such a source of support and she couldn't help but smile , he looked so peaceful his eyelids fluttering as he slept his black hoodie hugging every muscle of his toned body, his long hair pulled back into a bun , he was so fucking gorgeous it pained her. Even now looking at him she wanted to reach over and wake him up , and plant a kiss on his lips just to see how it would feel. But not yet , there was too much to deal with first . Another bump of turbulence , this one more violent and Olivia grabbed the seat again as the nerves intensified. The rocking must have woken Roman because as she concentrated on levelling out her breathing a hand snaked its way to her knee and squeezed it gently , she turned to look at him, he was halfway between sleep and awake and he opened an arm and shifted in his seat making room. Olivia didn't have to be told twice she moved in and settled under the comfort of his muscular arm. "That better?" he whispered sleepily. "Uh huh" she felt him smile.

When the plane landed in Dublin Roman and Olivia were well rested . She had woken as the plane was coming into land , snuggled in his arms. He was wide awake just lying there allowing her to rest. It was very sweet of him. "So where are we going , you never did tell me" Olivia said . Roman had taken over the organising of the trip insisting he paid for it , which had caused a huge argument. He had played the whole "it's my trip and my idea so I am paying deal with it" card. He had talked her around eventually but had been very secretive about their plans. Once they had cleared security and collected their bags they went to collect a car that he had organised. As they drove Roman watched as Olivia looked out the window lost in thought "How does it feel to be home ?" . She didn't turn to look at him "It feels different like it's not really home anymore but there is just so much sadness here for me, and bad memories I think it's all kind of rushing at me all at once". Roman understood "I get it, Liv baby, feel how you want to feel. Work through it and feel it, it has been holding you back so maybe this trip can help you to move on". She looked at him from the side of her eye "Thanks for being here with me Ro, I don't think I could do this alone". "Sure you could you're a strong woman , give yourself some credit . Most people would cripple under the pain of losing their family , you fought and clawed your way to college and to be a doctor. That takes balls". Olivia smiled at him "Seriously ? If you keep going on like this I'm going to forget why you and I can't be together yet". "That's the plan" Roman said good naturedly.

Olivia was floored when she saw where they were staying , Roman had chosen a seaside town outside of the city , and the house he had rented was an actual stone cottage on the waterfront. To say it was picturesque was an understatement. When they pulled into the driveway Olivia was out of the car and running to the door at top speed. "Are you fucking kidding me? We are staying here ?" Roman laughed as he watched her run around to the porch at the back "Come on now you gonna leave me here with all these bags or you gonna come help". "If you can lift those guys in the ring then you can lift a couple of bags" was his response. " Touché, wanna check out the inside or what?". He carried the bags to the house and let them in. The place was gorgeous , a big open fire , wooden floors , warm rugs and comfy couches. Two bedrooms that Roman had booked because he didn't want Olivia to feel uncomfortable but the most impressive feature was the porch at the back that overlooked the beach and had a jacuzzi aswell. Roman and Olivia shared a heated moment when they both saw the jacuzzi for the first time. "Wow check out this food hamper they have all of my favourite foods and meat , I am going to make us an Irish Stew, you will love it". Roman didn't object "I never say no to a home cooked meal from a beautiful woman , can I help?". "How about you sort the bags and pour the wine and I'll take care of the rest". They worked so naturally it was as if they had been doing it for years. While Olivia chopped and cooked , Roman set the table , turned on the heating , put the bags in their rooms and poured some wine before turning on some music from an old record player. As they waited for the stew to cook they decided to take a walk on the beach letting the fresh air fill their lungs as dusk began to fall. It was surprisingly cold as they walked along "This is so beautiful, such a change from Florida don't you think?" Roman probed. "Yeah I guess so, it's kind of surreal looking at you here in this setting with me . If you had told me last year this is where I would be I would have laughed". "Tell me about it " Roman laughed and she marvelled again at the road that they had travelled. She felt a hand grasp hers and she turned to look at him "Let's go back and eat" he simply said allowing her to bask in the joy of touching him and rubbing her finger along his palm as they walked .

"Damn girl you keep feeding me like that and I will have to retire the superman punch because I won't be fit enough to do it , that was so good" . Roman sat back sipping his wine and looking thoroughly happy . "Not bad , it's been a while since I have cooked that". "Well next time you do it at home you will have to invite me over, and if you're a good girl maybe I will stay the night and thank you for looking after me so well". Roman teased her. "Wow jumping very fast to conclusions Mr Reigns , what makes you think I would want you to stay the night?". He got up very slowly and deliberately and walked around the table . When he stood in front of her he unzipped his hoodie revealing an equally tight white t shirt. She watched intently as he peeled off the t shirt revealing a chest that was so muscular it looked as if it was carved from bronze . His tattoos traced patterns all over his body and as she looked at him she bit her inside lip and she felt a wave of desire course through her body. He crouched down so he was as eye level to her "what makes me think you would like me to stay over with you some night ? Call it a hunch.". "Presumptuous" Olivia managed to squeak out but her voice was so weak they both knew her attempt at sarcasm was lost . He stood "Why don't you come and prove me wrong then , in the hot tub". He disappeared out the door and Olivia felt her insides turn to jelly as she watched his naked back go through the door and onto the porch .

Olivia grabbed the rest of the wine and their glasses and she walked out to the porch where Roman had taken off his pants and was already in the tub. She set down the bottle and glasses on the side of the tub and waited . " I don't have a bathing suit" she said . His eye caught hers "Your birthday suit will do just fine" he joked. She threw him a look that made him shut up. "Just wear your underwear I can turn around if you don't want me to see". " No it's cool , don't think I will be as impressive as you but hey we can't all be Adonis now can we?" . He rolled his eyes at her nickname for him. Roman watched as she pulled her top off showing a black lace bra and a perfect stomach , her breasts were full in the bra and he licked his lips in anticipation. He was aware he was staring and under the water his body was standing to attention , he tried to avert his eyes not wanting to embarrass her but also wanting to see her . Next she slid off her jeans revealing matching lace French knickers , his favourite type he thought wistfully watching her . When she straightened up the shy look on her face knocked him back to his senses. "Come on now girl you gonna freeze out there , it's nice and warm in here and I won't bite, unless you want me to of course". Olivia climbed in taking care to sit opposite him and he handed her a glass of wine as they enjoyed the heat from the tub . "Ro?". "Yeah". "I wish more than anything in the world that I could reach across this tub , put myself in your arms and just kiss you and see how that would feel". She watched Roman take a gulp of air and mentally noticed the look of nervousness that crept across his face. "But" he prompted. "I need to do this family stuff first then maybe we can talk about us properly . Maybe like go on a date?". "A date ? I'd like that" was his answer.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : sorry guys last paragraph didn't save in - added now !**

The next morning Olivia woke early and laid for a moment contemplating the day ahead. Last night had ended on a good note , a hug from Roman That went on longer than necessary and a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Soon. They would be together soon. Today was all about closing the door on the past . As she rose from bed and tiptoed to the en suite she heard movement in the next Room , he was awake too, with that delicious body tangled in sheets , the thought of it sent a shiver down her spine to parts of her that were almost crying out for him. When changed and dressed in a casual black dress and boots she emerged fresh faced and took a second to enjoy the sight before her. He was topless , his tribal tattoos emblazoned with pride over his muscular back. He wore sweat pants and was bare footed . "Your hair is down" she observed from the doorway she was leaning against . He turned away from what he was cooking and gave her the trademark lazy sexy smile . "So it is" he moved like a panther setting things on the table all while she watched him taking in every inch of his torso. "Enjoying the view?" . "Doing it on purpose?" She retorted. He stood tall slipping his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants , looking like an actual God. Jesus Christ. "Are you doing that on purpose?" He indicated her boots that came up to her thigh and left the faintest gap between them and the hem on her black dress , sexy but very subtle. "Wasn't my intention, but if I knew it was going to look so good, I would have went for a shorter dress" . She was playing him at his own game he knew that so to claim the upper hand he circled the table and positioned himself directly behind her. Every hair on Olivia's body stood to attention as he pulled her hair back exposing her sweet bare neck. He bent his head touching his lips to the nape and kissed it tenderly before dotting kisses all around the back of it , he smiled as she arched her body back and sighed in frustration. Next he put his lips to her ears "Let's eat i'm hungry". "Me too" she responded both knowing full well what is was that they were hungry for.

They drove to the hospice in silence , Roman concentrating on how he was going to be there for her today and Olivia reliving his lips on her neck over and over again , she had been practically panting before he had so rudely taken the pleasure away. The hospice was set in a nice rural place not too close to the city , plenty of greenery and the decor was homely. Joanne would like it here Olivia thought as she followed the nurse to the room. Roman followed closely behind her and as they paused at the door frame he nudged the small of her back, a touch of reassurance. "Livvy is that you?come in and let me see you dear". Joanne looked so frail and unwell that Olivia immediately felt guilty at having not stayed in touch. "Still as beautiful as ever I see and who is this handsome young man with you?" She eyed Roman "He's my ,we are , I mean this is". "Roman" he said coming to her aid and shaking the woman's hand warmly. " It's a pleasure to meet you". Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes he had this affect on all women, Joanne was practically giddy looking at him. Charming bastard olivia thought wryly . " How are you feeling Joanne?". "As well as one can be when dying my love but I don't want to talk about that tell me all about you I am so glad you came". Joanne reached out and Olivia took a seat on the edge of her bed allowing the older woman to grasp her hand tightly. They spent the next hour catching up and as they spoke Olivia was so happy she had decided to come . Roman sat in the chair watching answering their questions when the attention was on him but for the most part he let them just catch up. Olivia was sorry when Joanne began to yawn "Maybe you should get some rest" she said and Joanne shook her head even though her eyes were beginning to fall. " No please Olivia stay with me I want to spend some more time with you". A nurse who had come into the room at that moment looked from Roman to Olivia whose eyes were filling slightly " Look usually visitors hours finish up around now , but I know Joanne was so excited to see you. Maybe I can turn my back and not notice if one of you would like to stay". Roman didn't even have to say a thing , he stood: " I'll wait in the car for you?". Olivia shook her head "No go back I will follow you back to the house I want to spend as much time as I can with her". Her expression was one that told him not to argue "Ok I'll be there waiting for you no matter what time it is , I'll wait". They held hands briefly before he left.

It was almost dark when Joanne woke again and Olivia had been sitting next to her texting Roman and checking her Facebook. "you're still here" her foster mother said. "yes I didn't want to leave just yet". "Livvy I know you wanted to leave all the Past and behind you love and I am so happy you have become a success. But I want you to promise me that you will allow people in darling . You were always so guarded that young man that you are with , is he your boyfriend". Olivia sighed "No he's not , we like each other a lot". "Well he certainly likes you it's obvious by the way he looks at you". Olivia faltered unsure of how to respond to that "Its complicated we have a lot of baggage both of us". Joanne tutted loudly "Baggage , your generation and all their fancy talk and feelings. Listen here Olivia , if you're lucky in life you get one chance at true love , the type that makes you weak at the knees. Take a chance love for god's sake and if I am still around I better get an invite to the wedding". Olivia was listening carefully to Joanne and her words it all suddenly clicked into place. She stayed with her foster mother for another hour and when she left Joanne was almost asleep again , she kissed her tenderly on the forehead and said a silent prayer to god that they would meet again. As she waited for her taxi to come Olivia felt lighter , she had been loved and she had known love Joanne had made sure of that. It had been a short time but it was more than some people got . By the time the taxi pulled up to the house she was out the door and practically running.

Roman turned at the sound of a car door banging he was out in the balcony drinking a whiskey and worrying about Olivia that had to be her. The door was thrown open and there she was with a look in her eyes he hadn't seen before and for a moment he was afraid that Joanne had passed , until she began to move with such speed and intent that he knew what was coming yet but he wasn't prepared for it. She didn't speak and neither did he instead he met her at the entrance to the porch and she stalled for one second waiting unsure for a moment , Roman didn't give her the luxury to think . His fingers cupped her face and chin and his head bent as he drew her face to his . His lips brushed hers , they were so soft and he took a moment to savour the taste of her . That was when he felt the urgency from her and suddenly the kiss deepened and she opened her mouth inviting his tongue in . He didn't have to be told twice and suddenly there was hands everywhere , he lifted her off her feet and settled her on the edge of the jacuzzi, he drew back for a moment to look at her and say "Worth the wait?". Olivia didn't respond instead pulling him to her again and exploring him with her mouth . It was the most amazing kiss she had ever had his fingers were in her hair , stroking her cheeks caressing her neck , all of her senses were alive as she tasted this man that had driven her crazy for so long . Yes she thought , it was definitely worth the wait .

She didn't know how long they spent like that making out and just experiencing each other . When Roman did finally come up for air she could see he was turned on from the strain in his trousers and with his hands currently positioned in that gap between her dress and boots she shuddered at the thought of what might happen if they crept up closer to that spot. "I need to stop now before I explode" he told her truthfully. "One step at a time" she told him , though in her mind she wanted to peel off her dress and drag him into the bedroom and not leave until they were both satisfied. Instead she stood up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass before coming back and filling it with the same drink as Roman and she felt the satisfying burn of the liquid on her throat. "So what brought on the need to finally do this then?" . Olivia stroked his cheek "Taking a chance" . He flashed her those brilliant white teeth before kissing her again lightly on the lips "feels so good to just do that". She had to agree , "So what now?" She asked him unsure of what was going to happen . Roman stood and took the glass from her , holding both he walked to the couch and sat down "Now Liv , we drink , we talk , we kiss and then if you like we can fall asleep together.". She sat next to him and took the glass "Just sleep ? Do you not want to, I mean…" . She trailed off unable to hide the disappointment and rejection that was laying there , she had imagined that Roman would drag her to bed and they would spend the night doing all sorts of depraved things . He was watching her carefully " Olivia, baby I want nothing more than to wrap those legs around me and fuck you on every surface in this place, twice if you wanted that but today has been a lot for you emotionally . Please don't think I don't want you because i don't think I have ever wanted anything more but let's just take a breath". "Twice on every surface? I better get my cardio in". He was glad she was ok with it "Don't worry baby girl I will keep you fit" . Olivia giggled as he pulled her to him again hungry for her lips once more .

She wasn't sure how long they spent like that laying side by side on the couch she allowed her hands to roam his chest marvelling at how muscular he was . His arms tightly around her as if he was afraid she would get away from him "So what happens now?" Roman asked her. Olivia pushed back a strand of hair from his eyes "Tomorrow we go home. And you take me on a date". "I think that could be arranged" he said and his fingers lifted her chin so she was staring into those brilliant eyes . "I'm so happy right now , I want you to know that". He moved in again and kissed her , adjusting slightly so she was underneath him , he took the weight on his elbows but allowed his hands to roam her cheeks and hair. When he drew back he had that smile on his face , the one that made Olivia know he was about to say something to wind her up " This position is quite comfortable , me on top and you underneath, I could get used to this" . Olivia laughed and sat up so he had to draw back a little "oh dear Roman , that's Not how it's going to be at all. You just wait and see". He watched her go and he realised that whatever lay ahead of them they would face it together , life was looking up.


	21. Chapter 21

Olivia felt lighter as the wheels of the plane touched down in Florida. She had faced a lot of her demons and now she was looking forward to a new start and a new life. Sitting next to her on the plane was the most amazing man and even though they needed to work through it all she was confident that they could . The moment Roman switched on his phone she could hear it pinging away "and back to normality with a bang". "Yep that's Vince checking in for tonight's show I have to meet creative beforehand looks like they are starting a new rivalry for me". Olivia smiled at him "You'll have to go back to being angry, brooding big dog then. And not this man I have seen over the last few days"she teased. Roman raised an eyebrow "Do you not like the big dog ? He's a badass you know , I got a little bit of him in me all the time baby ,all you have to do is ask". Olivia leaned in and kissed his lips "Maybe I can get to meet him a little up close and personal in the very near future". His thumb roamed her jawline "if you're a good girl then I don't see why you can't play". The sexual tension between them was off the charts Olivia was finally experiencing that need to just want to grab someone and have them there and then. She wanted him so bad she almost ached but she knew they wouldn't last long, in fact Roman had been booked his usual suite for that night after the show by WWE and she had told them she didn't need a room , it went without saying they would stay together. She was pretty sure that tonight was going to be the night.

"Olivia , hello did you hear me i need you to grab that tape" Chris was shouting at her but she was busy attending to Sasha. They had a horrific night , two injuries and now Sasha was bleeding and needed to be stitched and Mickie James had broken two fingers by the looks of things. Chris and Olivia worked in tandem , she threw him the tape he checked Mickie over and strapped her up. Olivia had stopped the bleeding with Sasha and was almost done when another shout at the door told them that the night was not over yet. Dean Ambrose this time clutching his elbow. He was in lots of pain Olivia could tell , she looked at Chris and he at her. "I am just finished here , will I take him?" Olivia asked. Dean was fairly high profile so she was delighted when Chris nodded at her in agreement , she was finally getting places attending to some of the top stars. She took Dean into an empty medic room and began to assess his injury "Careful Doc it hurts like hell". Olivia asked him to move a few things and was confident he hadn't actually broken anything , it looked like a strain but Dean would definitely miss some time. "Sorry Dean i am going to tape you up but it looks like three weeks at least". He tutted "Man I hate this shit , now I'm gonna have to sit at home watching all these clowns on the tv mess up my show." " I think they can hold the fort for three whole weeks don't you?". Olivia was teasing him and Dean scowled at her. "Well I suppose your boyfriend Roman can hold the fort seeing as he is now the top guy. He's come a long way since Seth broke that chair over his back". Olivia had stopped listening at the mention of the word boyfriend. "Roman and I aren't in a relationship, he's not my boyfriend, we are just….". She trailed off "Hooking Up, Bumping Uglies, hitting a home run, having a little adult nap time, playing a little bedroom rodeo" Dean said filling in the gaps and she nudged his good shoulder violently. "Ouch Doc take it easy , I'm just playing with you, but seriously he told me you two went on a little field trip , wouldn't give me anything don't worry but the dude is one of my best friends whatever happened there , or didn't happen, I'm happy for you both". Olivia smiled at Dean " Well thank you Dean , now get out of here I got tons of paperwork and no time , I'll see you in a few weeks rest up"

It took her an hour to write up all the paperwork and fill in the files. Chris was on the other computer just as busy, Roman had text her twice and she was about to tell him that she would meet him at the hotel when she heard Chris tut and saw him frown. He didn't look happy "You ok ?"she asked. " Not really , Vince is going to have a shit fit". He indicated his screen and Olivia came over to see what had upset him. It was from the testing agency but she couldn't concentrate on anything else after that because she was looking at the fact that a superstar had failed a drugs test and not just any superstar . It was Roman Reigns.

Roman was heading out the door when his phone rang , it was Vince asking to speak to him in his office . He frowned , it sounded serious. When he got there and sat with the chairman he was confused to see Chris the main doctor there also, he handed Roman a piece of paper and in one fell swoop , He felt the ground that had been so solid under his feet fall out from underneath him.

Olivia hadn't waited around for him and instead had decided to drive onto the next city for the house show. Roman wouldn't be there anyway , he was on a 30 day suspension and for sure Vince would chew him out of it. Olivia was beyond angry with him , as a doctor this went against every single thing she believed in and most of all she was upset that he was doing this and taking these medications without her knowledge . She couldn't help feeling like he had lied to her , the trust she had with him felt broken and she was beyond angry with him. As she drove to the next city he kept trying to call but she couldn't answer not yet. Eventually he persisted so much that she pulled into a rest stop and put him on loud speaker . "Liv; baby I need you to listen to me". "About what? So you can make up some excuse and tell me some more bullshit. All of this time you were doing this and you were with me. This is a deal breaker for me Roman". He sighed heavily "I was stupid ok, I started having trouble sleeping after I split with Galina and one of the guys said it was a sleep aid , I didn't realise there was something in there that went against the policy. But hands up I took the pills ok.". Olivia faltered for one second before her resolve set in "Stop lying to yourself , deep down you knew something wasn't right. Why didn't you speak to me about this , I'm a fucking doctor, I could have helped". She was getting hysterical now "Because you were part of the reason I couldn't sleep, all of this back and forth with us was messing me up" he exploded back at her. The tears formed at Olivia's eyes "Fuck you Roman" she said before hanging up the phone.

She didn't call him and she didn't text him her stubbornness set in , what she wasn't counting on was him not responding to her either. He was in the wrong not her, Olivia wasn't about to accept his excuses of not being able to sleep. She was so mad at him and the radio silence was driving her crazy. It was two weeks into his suspension when she bumped into Seth. "Doc how's the big dog doing , he hadn't answered any of my texts , is he doing ok?". Olivia shrugged her shoulders "Couldn't tell you. We haven't spoken since he got suspended". Seth reached out to stop her from walking away but she blew past him and straight into Finn Balor. "Ouch take it easy" Finn said and Olivia stormed off. "What's up with her?" He said to Seth. "Not sure. Stay away from her Finn I warning you". Finn flashed Seth an infuriating smile "We are friends buddy, knew each other before any of you clowns in the Shield came along. I'm going to go after her and clean up your mess, you guys should be the ones staying away." . He walked away leaving Seth standing there. There was only one thing to do , Seth picked up the phone and dialled , annoyed when he got voicemail " Roman you idiot whatever you are doing I don't give a shit , call me back . Olivia is pissed off , Balor is playing the friend card and the prick just went after her to see if she is ok. I'm going to look out for her but take your head out of your stubborn ass and call me back".

Olivia found solace in a quiet corner of the arena , she sat in silence and heard the footsteps approaching. She had expected Seth but was surprised to see Finn "You ok doll?" . "Don't call me that and I am fine thank you, move along". Finn sat next to her instead earning a glare from him "Heard your friend Roman got himself in a little trouble , I knew he was hype all along but it's tragic to see it come out like that". Olivia was livid "It was a sleep aid actually and quite a light one , it had chemicals that were only recently added to the list so he didn't actually know. Trust me if it was anything stronger he wouldn't be here. People make mistakes Finn". "Wow why are you defending him?". Olivia didn't know why she had done that , she was beyond angry at him for lying to her but she couldn't stand hearing Finn bad mouth him it was a catch 22. "Just go Finn" she responded and when she was she he was gone she allowed the tears to fall. She was so mad at him but nothing was more painful than not speaking to him , they were at deadlock. She refused to break first no matter how hurt she felt. Roman had done this to them, now he could fix it.


	22. Chapter 22

Two weeks passed and still nothing . Olivia's resolve had broken a few times . Roman had tweeted to say he wasn't making any excuses and was taking the punishment as expected. Seth had also been missing some tv time and so Olivia spent some time with the ladies of WWE and tried not to think about Roman too much . The 30 days came and went and still no Roman. She wasn't in a position to ask creative what was happening so she just had to bide her time. It was on RAW that it happened. Olivia was ringside with Chris for the night . There was a match going on between Samoa Joe and Finn Balor with Bray Wyatt at ringside. Finn had been sniffing around Olivia , sending texts asking how she was but she didn't engage him , they were not about to have any type of relationship again. She was watching the action in the ring when suddenly,

 _. . ._

The crowd were on their feet , it couldn't be. Olivia herself stood as did Chris , None of them had been on TV for weeks and now this. But it was , the arena rocked as Seth , Dean and at the top behind them Roman stood on the steps in the middle of the crowd. Olivia was transfixed , Roman looked beyond gorgeous his olive skin, his hair down and wet and that brooding look on his face. The fans were marking out , no one had expected this. In the ring Finn and Joe stopped their match and waited as the guys came down and circled the ring in true Shield style. Roman, she noticed, had not taken his eyes off of Finn and Olivia knew without question that he had heard about Finn and his attempts to get back on friendly terms with her. When he entered the ring he hadn't missed a beat , hitting Finn with his entire moveset. Hitting him so hard that there was no doubt that he was sending Him a message. From her vantage spot on the ground Olivia took him in , willing him to look at her but also afraid of what she would see there. After they stood tall and fist pumped to great applause Roman hopped out of the ring to grab a microphone , it was right next to where Olivia was sitting and as he approached she held her breath. He made eye contact with her for a fleeting second and she could see something register in his eyes but he was gone in an instant back to the ring in big dog mode and issuing threats . He spoke well and there was no doubt that the three men were reunited, the fans were happy to see it . "So Finn if you want to take a chance and prove yourself against the big dog why don't you do that tonight, in fact why don't you do that right now?". Roman was saying. Finn wasn't going to back down and so the match was made.

It was enthralling for Olivia to watch them, two men she had been involved with , different styles and different personalities. Roman was ruthless with Finn and it was a hard hitting match. Just before the final pin Finn hit his finishing move that Roman kicked out from , he had caught him nastily and Olivia could see Roman grab his shoulder. He finished the match though hitting an extra hard spear and taking the pin but Finn also grabbed his neck , he had landed awkwardly and the ref immediately signaled the medical staff , possible injury. Roman was down too clutching his shoulder but he was moving . Chris stood "Balors looks more serious, you take Reigns". Protocol was that docs would attend at ringside first. Roman rolled out of the ring and Olivia approached him , the thousands of fans in the arena watched with interest and it made her feel more anxious. The show had gone to commercial. Roman was leaning against the barricade , his face screwed up in pain. She kneeled next to him , afraid to look him in the eye "Hey"she said softly. "It's the top part of my shoulder I felt something pop" was the answer he gave her , cold and to the point . "Ok, be like that , this is going to hurt". Olivia retorted, She laced her fingers through his and performed a sharp adjustment to align his shoulder. When it popped back in she finally looked at him and saw the pain had subsided. "Ok let's go to the back, can you stand?". He managed to get up and more out of habit and professionalism she supported him an arm around his waist , his arm leaning on her shoulders for support. They walked to the back in that position , heading towards medical. Olivia didn't speak to him, instead she concentrated on how she felt with her arm around his waist and his arm around her. It was only now in this moment that she realised how much she had missed his touch. "Ro?". "Yeah". "I don't even know what to say or where to begin". He didn't answer instead just kept walking until they hit the medical room. Once inside and he sat on the stretcher she helped him out of his vest so she could assess his shoulder. "So the shield reuniting huh? That's exciting". He couldn't make eye contact with her and Olivia was desperate that he was slipping away. His silence was deafening and as she stood so close to him and wanting him so much she was horrified to find that her eyes had filled with tears . She was too stubborn to show the emotion though and quickly turned her head but not before a single tear rolled down her cheek and onto Romans arm that was extended. He looked at the tear and then at her but her face was turned away as she fought to stop crying. Roman lowered his injured arm and with his opposite hand reached up be caught her chin turning her face to his and finally looking her in the eye. "Don't cry" was all he said and Olivia found herself almost melting into his hand , his touch soothing all the pain of the last few weeks. "I am still so mad at you but I have missed you so much" she allowed herself to say. "I'm really mad at you too Liv , I ain't gonna lie I feel like if I make a mistake your going to punish me like you just did. I fucked up ok? it wasn't fair for me to blame you and what was happening with us as a reason. But if you and I are going to be a thing then I need to know that you will be loyal to me. Like a ride or die you know". Olivia did know but she also couldn't completely excuse his behaviour " i get it but for me it was like you were doing all of this behind my back and I didn't know. I felt betrayed". Roman sighed and dropped his hand from her chin. "This whole thing with me and you is like a rollercoaster it's up and down and it's a crazy ride ". The question lay there and Olivia had to ask it , her eyes pricked with tears again as she asked "Do you want to get off the rollercoaster". This time it was two hands on her face "No" he said simply "Do you?". She shook her head. Finally he smiled at her. "Ok so how about you strap me up and we get some dinner and talk this out?". She worked fast and they chatted mostly about work and his storyline , Roman was very excited to be back in the ring fighting alongside his brothers.

In the end they went to a local hangout where of course they ran into both Dean and Seth. "You two idiots finished playing Will they or won't they, yet? Dena asked cheekily. Seth nudged him "sshh man not everyone knows". "Knows what?" Renee asked and Olivia looked at Roman in desperation . "When there is something to know , you guys will be the first to know". Renee squealed like a little girl "Are you two dating?". "No" Olivia said at the same time Roman said "Yes". They looked at each other in confusion "See we got some things we need to talk about" he said and Olivia couldn't help but dance on the inside. He wanted to date her properly. At that moment the band began to play so the conversation stopped and they all listened to the music. As the alcohol flowed and the music played Olivia couldn't help herself she was sat at a table on a bench with Roman behind her . She moved back slightly so that her back touched his chest and waited to see what he would do. He took the cue ,snaking an arm around her and pulling her in closer. They sat like that for a while until the band played a song that Roman loved , it was a slow rock ballad and she heard him murmur in her ear "Dance with me". She stood and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor before she held his arm and he pulled her in close "this day ended differently than I expected, I was planning on being stronger you know . One look at you changed that though". He said It made her heart leap "Yeah I can't stay mad at that Adonis face either, especially now that we are dating". Olivia had put herself out there and he looked at her "So we are dating then. Then I can do this" he pulled her in and kissed her lips slowly at first and then So hungrily she thought she would burst with desire. She pulled away breathlessly "Let's go back to your room" she said. Romans didn't need to be told twice he grabbed their coats and they left. Renee looked at Dean " I thought they weren't dating?". He smiled at his wife " Those two won't be seen for a few days baby, Roman is in heat and Olivia has been looking at him like a tasty bar of chocolate. Young love and all that crap". Renee smiled to herself , those two were perfect for each other even if they were taking their time getting there.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews and follows guys , just so you know things are going to get pretty heated in this chapter

Chapter 23

Olivia and Roman took a cab back to the hotel , the anticipation between them was electric and They both knew tonight was finally the opportunity to show their feelings physically. As they stood in the elevator to go to the room Romans hand traced circles on the small of her back so soft and intimate she had goosebumps all over. When they got off at the penthouse, they walked through to the living room and she turned to look at him "Ready for this?" He asked. She walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes pulling his face to hers and kissing him softly. His hands were large and they moved to her hips pulling her body to his before finding their way back to her ass. He ran his hands over it cupping it slightly at the bottom. Olivia was savouring every moment of this , this gorgeous man wanted her and she needed to have him inside her . She pulled at his tshirt and he stopped for a moment helping her to take it off. His eyes never left hers as he pulled off her dress exposing her red lace bra and thong . She watched as he licked his lips and his eyes roamed her entire body drinking her in. He allowed her to take off his belt and she popped the buttons on his jeans before sliding them down showing black Calvin kleins and thighs so muscular they could crack a nut

. As they stood there in their underwear , Roman suddenly pounced unable to wait any longer. He picked her up easily her legs automatically curling around his waist . He backed her into a wall which allowed him to free up his hands as his waist took her weight. He unclasped her bra and her breasts sprang free , Roman eyed them greedily , taking his time and then kissed Olivia again . She was aching for his touch on her breasts she didn't care what part of him touched them just once he did. He rewarded her a moment later as his thumbs circled her nipples slowly and tantalisingly erotic . She thought she was going to come there and then except his voice said in her ear "Don't you dare, not without me", so she bit her lip instead. He could sense she was on edge and so he moved position carrying her to the bedroom now still kissing her as they went. He laid her on the bed and pulled at her thong greedily before removing his own boxers. She took a moment to appreciate him he was the most impressive man she had been with. He had been all about her so far so she decided to return the favour, she reached for him taking his manhood into her hand, he was huge she noticed , as the thought of him being inside her made her want to explode. She stroked him up and down for a little bit before moving her lips to it. He hadn't been expecting this from her but he stroked her hair as she tasted him and gave him pleasure, as she took up pace she could hear from his soft groans that he was almost there so she withdrew and straightened up on her knees so they were face to face again "not yet" she said to him. He gave her the sexiest smile she had ever seen on any man , she watched as he licked his thumb and then reached down finding her clitoris in a second and circling it slowly . His other hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him kissing her as the ripples began to build in her tummy from what he was doing to her. He worked her for a few minutes until she was almost there And then in an instant he pushed her gently onto the bed and used his knees to widen her legs , pausing for a moment to look her in the eye before he plunged in. The moment he was inside her Olivia almost exploded . He kissed her neck , her collar bone and all over as he gathered pace , he was so athletic that she thought he could do this for hours if she wasn't about to cry out in pleasure. She gave in finally allowing herself to express what she was feeling with some moans as they both got closer she could feel he was nearly there too and as her orgasm began to take over her body she relished wave after wave of pleasure until Roman groaned softly in her ear and she let go and her body shuddered as she came violently. He had got there too and for a moment none of them spoke allowing their breathing to settle , he was still inside her and she spent a minute enjoying that feeling . Eventually he propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. " So I guess we are compatible in bed then aswell?" She pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes "if you keep doing it like that then we might never leave this bedroom". He kissed her lips affectionately and then rolled off of her , he went to the bathroom to clean up leaving her lying in bed , satisfied and peaceful. When he came back he grabbed some water and took a sip before offering it to her , he had no qualms with walking around naked but when you looked like Roman did that wouldn't be an issue. Olivia took a sip of the water as he stood at the foot of the bed. "So now that we are dating does that mean we can do that as much as we like then?"she teased. "Oh baby girl we are just getting started , there are so many things we can try out, this is just a little taste". Olivia shivered at the thoughts of the things they were going to do to each other. She patted the bed and he came and sat down "i am so happy we are doing this". He ran his thumb along her jaw "Me too". She leaned in to kiss him and the sheet fell away exposing her breasts . He took the sight in and she saw the look in his eyes , Roman couldn't help himself he cupped one in his palm and then grazed his thumb over her nipple causing Olivia to almost cry out with pleasure , she wanted him again. This time she took the lead positioning herself on top of him as he still sat on the bed , she was straddling him. His hands roamed her back running the tips of his fingers up and down her spine then gently cupping her ass. In return she kissed his neck finding a spot that made him moan as she kissed it , she mentally made a note to remember that . He grew hard again underneath her and this time she guided him in . She began to move up and down o I'mas he kissed and licked her breasts offering additional pleasure as she felt another orgasm build . She kept at it , throwing her head back when she was almost there "That's it baby" Roman was whispering as he reached his own climax. "Oh Fuck" she managed to get out as she came again and a few seconds later so did he. She stayed there on top of him for a moment while she got her breath back again. He pulled back to look at her "Miss Olivia you are full of surprises , I was going to give you a half hour before Round 2, but looks like you want to keep me on my toes". "She kissed him tenderly on the lips "Are you complaining ?" . "Hell No" he said kissing her again. Olivia was blissfully happy being in that room with Roman , they ordered room service drank wine and were naked for most of the time alternating between just lying with each other and screwing each other's brains out. When she finally fell asleep next to him her body ached and she was exhausted .

The morning light peeked in through a curtain and Olivia woke to an empty bed . She was disappointed she would have liked Roman to be there , she did however find a note on his pillow

 _Baby, gone to work out , be back soon. Don't you dare get out of bed, I got plans for you when I get back_

Olivia smiled to herself and lay back against the pillows. When Roman came back the first thing she noticed was that he looked worried . He came into the room and handed her a coffee. She took it from him "Ro what is it ?". He looked at her "Baby don't worry ok , I met Seth in the gym. He said there is a rumour going around about me and you". Olivia sat up " What kind of rumour ?". She could tell he was upset "That we were having an affair and that's why me and Galina broke up". Olivia was floored , all of her work colleagues thought she was a home wrecker and as for Galina , would she believe it too. "Galina will be mad". Roman took her hand "Hey she cheated on me , she would know better than to even accuse me of that. It's you I'm worried about". Olivia looked at him "What should we do?". His thumb ran across her palm "We know the truth , let's ride it out". Olivia nodded at him but she wasn't sure. That evening when they arrived at the arena for the first time together Olivia felt nervous , Roman got their bags and then in a bold move he grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the arena "Fuck them" he said as they strode through the corridor ignoring the stares and whispers. Olivia snuck a glance at Roman he was confident and cool. "You two come up for some air?". Dean was there teasing them both. He fist bumped Roman and winked at Olivia "Seth told me what's going on man . I think people need to mind their business" he said loudly causing people to look away from them. "Thanks man. I don't really care but it's for her you know? The Women's Locker room will be all over this". Roman was genuinely worried Olivia realised . It wouldn't be that bad surely . "Ok guys I got to go , see you after the show Ro?". "Yep if you need me just call or text me ok?". Olivia nodded and went to walk away. "Get back here baby girl I think you're forgetting something". Roman pulled her in to him and placed his lips on hers for a moment , it was a chaste kiss but he sent a clear message to everyone. Olivia left them to it heading instead to the trainers room , she pushed the door back to find her colleagues there and they immediately stopped their conversation when she came in. Olivia couldn't help but feel she was the subject of their talk but ignoring they she rightly said "Hey guys". They all greeted her back but there was an awkwardness there that hadn't been there before. Olivia tried to ignore it as she unpacked her things , she moved fast before deciding to find Nia and see how things were. As she approached the women's locker room she saw Dana Brooke and Mickie James in conversation outside. She saw Dana nudge Mickie as Olivia approached "Hey there Doc , the guys locker room is that way , you know in case you're looking for a certain Shield member" Danas tone was mocking and it irked Olivia. " I was looking for Nia actually" she said coldly. Mickie looked her up and down " I don't see it personally I mean you are pretty but definitely not on his level. But then the bit on the side is always just for fun just like the rebound. Enjoy it while it lasts honey. Come on Dana". As they walked away Olivia felt angry but also something else , doubt. She had a problem . What was she going to do ?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The guys locker room was full as Roman sat down to put on his Shield gear , tonight they were in action as a trio and he was looking forward to being in there with his brothers. The guys had a habit of ribbing each other a lot and the Shield were usually the first to start it so he wasnt surprised at all to hear Enzo say "Yo Reigns word on the street is you're getting more than just medical attention from our pretty little doctor". Roman eyed Enzo sharply "Is that what they are saying man? Well luckily for you I don't bother spending my time listening to gossip so I ain't got nothing to say to what you heard on the street". Enzo whistled through his teeth "touchy touchy big dog. I mean the doc sure is pretty , just didn't think she was your type". This angered Roman even more and he dropped the bag on the ground and faced Enzo his eyes blazing. "What exactly is my type Enzo? Seeing as you know so much about me all of a sudden". Most of the wrestlers had stopped talking and were listening in with interest "Sheesh man I'm just playing with you. Balor said she wasn't all that in the bedroom department that's all. Thought you liked them a bit more experienced". Roman saw red at that point and went to square up to Enzo before Seth jumped in his way "Cool it man, don't let this joker wind you up ok? He isn't worth it". Roman looked at Seth and then picked up his bag trying to remain calm "I don't know what Balor told you Enzo but Liv has no trouble in that department at all. Maybe he just couldn't satisfy her the right way you know like a real man". The boys in the locker room reacted with laughs and Roman was glad the subject was closed.

Olivia was sitting in catering with Nia when Alexa walked in and joined them. Earlier Nia had told her she was glad her and Roman were hooking up , she thought he seemed a lot happier . Alexa looked at Olivia when she sat down "so two guys fighting over you must be really hot". Olivia was confused "What do you mean?". Alexa blushed and didn't say anything for a moment, "um apparently Roman was saying some things in the locker room about you guys and it got back to Finn , he wasn't happy and they had an argument about you." "In front of everyone ?" Olivia asked horrified . "What exactly did Roman say?". Alexa couldn't look her in the eye but she didn't need to because Roman and Seth had just walked into catering and she watched as Seth berated him for something . Dean followed and started getting heated with Roman too, she saw her Samoan man hang his head a little and she got up from the chair she had to know what was going on. She approached with caution just about catching Dean say "Cut that shit out man I mean it you're lucky Balor didn't report you to the brass. You got to get a hold of yourself". Roman nudged Dean in the ribs at the sight of Olivia approaching. She eyed the three of them warily "Which one of you clowns want to tell me what's going on ?". Seth and Dean exchanged glances "We're out , Doc you try and reason with this guy please for all of our sakes". "What the hell Roman?". He looked at her and then around catering , "Can we go somewhere a little quieter ?". They walked to a quiet spot in a corner "There is no easy way to say this. So Finn might have been telling the guys what you two did when you were together , like in bed". Olivia was beyond pissed "Like intimate things?". Roman was holding something back so she stared at him. " I don't know how to say this, Finn said you two weren't that compatible, sexually". He was dressing it up for her benefit but the undercurrent was that Finn had been telling the boys that she was crap in bed. "That's not the worst thing . Baby my intentions were good". "Roman what the hell did you do?". He put his hands in his pockets and she could tell by his body language he was on the defence . " So I might have said that you and I didn't have that problem and that Finn wasn't as much of a man as me because he couldn't satisfy you". Olivia wanted to kill him "Great so you decided to have a dick measuring competition instead. I don't want you discussing what we do with anyone Roman , least of all a locker room full of dudes. It's just made it worse". She was disappointed with him and annoyed that her sex life was a topic of conversation . "Liv, I couldn't stand them thinking that of you. Because it's not the truth. You guys didn't have that chemistry but he shouldn't have been mouthing off putting it all on you. Baby you are beyond sexy , believe me." She looked at him and saw the concern in his gorgeous eyes , his heart had been in the right place. "Promise me you will never speak like that again , that's private to me. No matter what they say just walk away". He stepped in closer and put one hand on her cheek and his thumb traced a pattern on her jaw "I promise" . He bent down and kissed her tenderly , his lips brushing hers and then his tongue pushed her lips apart and it caressed hers softly at first then more urgently . She had to pull back from him before she jumped his bones. She kept her arms around his neck as she spoke "So Finn wasn't too happy then?" . Roman dropped his hands to her waist . " Charged into the dressing room and called me out. The guys jumped in before I punched the prick.".

When Olivia left Roman she felt so much better. That was until she walked right into Finn and of course Mickie. Like two pit bulls , Mickie was practically licking her lips at the sight of Olivia . "Oh look Finn it's frigid Olivia , Romans flavour of the month" . Liv chose to ignore Mickie instead focusing in on Finn "No matter how things ended with us Finn the things that you told the guys were bang out of order. Those things are private to me. And you spoke about them to a locker room full of guys. What a dick move". Finn met her eyes and she saw there was nothing but contempt there. " Listen up Olivia I don't know how long you were fucking Roman , if rumour is to believed it was well before he finished with his wife. Explains a lot about why you hung around him like a puppy. But let me tell you something about men like Roman , once they conquer a challenge they move onto the next one. He's a competitor ; has to be the best. Once another challenge comes along that will be it for you and him.". Mickie laughed unkindly as Finn walked away leaving Olivia open mouthed " Oh and honey , his wife had all the goods to keep him interested and you , well, I'm not really sure you have much at all. Toodles". They walked off and Olivia found herself walking blindly along the corridor until she reached the trainers room . Where she finally allowed herself to cry.

"Yo Doc seriously she's asked for your order like twice are you with u". Dean snapped his fingers in front of her face breaking her concentration "in sorry, ill just have a garden salad please". Renee and Dean had come to dinner with them but Olivia hadn't been concentrating at all. Finn and Mickie had unnerved her , made her feel self conscious and worst of all making her doubt Roman a little . She felt a hand rest on her thigh be squeeze it lightly , looking for attention. She turned to look at Roman " A garden salad ? Baby that isn't going to fill you up, order something else". She glared at him " Im fine thanks" . Roman shut his mouth unsure of what was eating at her . It had been a tense day and he put it down to that stupid stuff he had said in the locker room. The meal was strained both Dean and Renee had picked up on Olivia's quietness but they all thought it was down to Finn and his words. When they left Dean pulled Roman to the side for a minute "check in with her man , something ain't right" . Roman assured him that he would.

Back in their room he watched as Olivia undressed into a satin nightgown. She made no move to be with him and he didn't want to force it given the topic of conversation in the locker room that day. "Liv, please just talk to me about this. I get it , I'm a dumbass for discussing our sex life but it's done now and I can't change that". . She stiffened and then turned and he saw the pain there and he couldn't bear it , he closed the gap to her in a second taking her into his arms and she buried her face in his chest. "Don't you listen to a word that prick says , you are amazing , you hear me?". He drew back to look at her "Am I? Or am I just the one who has turned your head for now?" . Roman didn't know where this was coming from and her question angered him "I'm not doing this shit Olivia , your mad at me I get it but don't start throwing hurtful comments like that.". His phone rang interrupting them . He pressed mute " Where is this coming from?". The phone rang again and Olivia rolled her eyes "Why don't you get that I'm sure it's important". Roman pressed mute again getting angrier by the second "You're important , what the hell is wrong with you?". At the third ringing of his phone Roman became concerned "it's my mom, this conversation isn't over". As he walked away to answer the call , Olivia almost cried in frustration , if she told Roman that she was afraid he viewed her as a back up he would flip out at her. Mickie and Finn had got under her skin as had the rumour that she was having an affair with Roman . Her reputation was falling to pieces and he was just carrying on as normal. If this ended he could carry on and she would have nothing to go back to. She would try for speak to him when he got back she thought , trying to calm her mind. But when Roman came back he was wax white and she knew something terrible had happened . "Rosey , Matthew - my brother he's dead". He managed to choke out.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N :Thanks for the reviews guys - they keep me motivated !

Olivia checked her phone again for what felt like the tenth time. Still nothing from Roman , she was currently on route to Pensacola for the funeral . Roman had taken compassionate leave but Olivia had to jump through hoops to get some time off she worked extra house shows to make up the time. Roman was in a bad place , when she did speak to him he broke her heart he was just so down and low. Mickie and Finn continued to taunt her they did it when no one was really around and she knew they were purposely trying to break her . Olivia considered herself a strong character but without Roman there to reassure her she felt the gap between them was widening. She couldn't tell him about the Mickie and Finn thing , he had enough on his mind at the minute. She was going to meet them at the church for the service. She had worn a black dress and blazer and had pulled her hair up into a bun. She looked respectful which is what she was aiming for. She parked up and spotted Roman and his family standing outside the door speaking to people. JoJo was there too holding tightly to her dads hand and Galina on the other side of Roman , Olivia couldn't help but feel that they looked like a family , united together in grief. Galinas shoulder was caressing his and Olivia felt a flare of jealousy. She needed to calm down she told herself , Mickie and Finn were not right about any of it , he was interested in her. She watched as Galina turned her head and said something into Romans ear , he nodded at her and then went back to the conversation with a family member.

Olivia walked quickly across the path and towards the family. Roman was wearing sunglasses , shielding his gorgeous eyes . As she paused for a moment she was never so happy to hear "Doc, we could have given you a ride . " she turned to see Seth and Dean both dressed in black and both also wearing sunglasses . " We literally got an hour and have to jump on a plane" . She hugged them both tightly and Seth looked at Dean with raised eyebrows " All ok Liv?". She smiled at them both " Yes it is now". She turned at the same moment that Roman saw the three of them . He let go of Jojos hand and walked away from Galina. They met him halfway . He reached for Olivia first , pulling her into his chest almost crushing her with the force of the hug he gave her. He pulled back and put a hand on each cheek before leaning in and kissing her , just for a few seconds , given where they were standing . "I missed you Liv". She felt her heart swell. "I see you picked up a couple of strays" his voice remained light and he hugged his brothers. "Thanks so much".

The service began and Olivia and Dean and Seth sat towards the back. When Roman walked in , Olivia tried not to get annoyed at the sight of Galina next to him. JoJo obviously needed her mother for support so Olivia tried to reason with herself. The little girl had hugged her tightly and Galina had given her a tight lipped smile earlier when she met them. As Galina sailed past with Roman , Olivia tried to avert her eyes , and she put her head down. That was until a strong hand reached in and pulled her out from the row. She felt the whole church was looking as Roman pulled her into step next to him holding her hand proudly. She looked at him , his now brilliant blue eyes on show " I need you with me" he whispered. She squeezed his hand back and nodded. Up ahead Galina had turned back for a moment and one sharp look from Roman made her move along. The service was beautiful , Olivia had tears in her eyes after Roman delivered a eulogy that moved the entire congregation, he had loved his brother deeply it was obvious. When he sat back down next to her she took his hand in hers " Rosey would have loved that Ro, You did him proud".

After the service Olivia bade goodbye to Dean and Seth she was so glad they came . Without realising it they had given her the strength to approach Roman. She had agreed to go back to the house for a few hours , she would fly the next morning and had booked a hotel room for the night , she didn't want to impose on the family. Romans family had been very welcoming and she encouraged them to sit while she helped serve the food at the house and make sure everyone had a drink. She had been introduced as Romans girlfriend and even though they hadn't really confirmed they were in a relationship she didn't bother to correct people. Olivia was slicing a cake when she heard a voice behind her "Settling into the family well then?". it was Galina , her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Yes all of Romans family are lovely thank you" she stayed neutral but was on high alert. "My daughter is the most important thing in the world to me , anyone her father is in a relationship with has to realise that she comes first". Olivia was confused "of course , JoJo should be his priority , I have never thought any differently". Galina stepped closer and lowered her voice "I'm her mother sweetie and still technically his wife. Just because we aren't together anymore, it doesn't mean you can replace me. Got it?". She stepped back just as Nia walked into the room , as if the conversation never happened. "Nice to see you Olivia". She said kindly before leaving the room . Nia smiled at Olivia "Good , you guys are getting along".

Olivia stepped out onto the dock for some air. This was all getting a bit much. Galina clearly didn't like her and was threatened in some way by her. This would make the relationship more complicated with JoJo and she was Romans daughter, and his most important priority. She was tired suddenly, sick of questioning herself and her relationship. She walked to the end of the dock and sat down swinging her legs over the side. She turned her face to the sun and closed her eyes for a moment. "Liv, I been looking for you.". She turned and saw Roman. She hadn't seen him since they parted at the church , he was mingling. He carried a glass of white wine and a whiskey for him. He went to sit next to her and handed her the glass. His arm touched hers as they sat looking out to the water and enjoying their drinks. "How you holding up". She asked. He turned to look at her and she realised how much she missed just looking at this man and being next to him. "Better , I guess. No one ever tells you how to deal with the death of a sibling. I keep running memories of him over in my head". He turned to look at her "Nothing seems normal anymore, tell me about you, I need distraction. Sorry I have been MIA the last while. Have the family been grilling you?". She smiled at him and was glad to see a little glint as he smiled back at her "Who me? Romans girlfriend?". She was poking fun at what they were introducing her as. "I guess it's better than Romans fuckbuddy" she said cheekily. His eyes flared in surprise "And to think all of these people think you're so sweet and innocent , if only they knew" he teased. "Well I don't think the term fuck buddy really gets what you and I are." He looked her dead in the eyes "So how do you feel about girlfriend?". Olivia was beyond happy and for a moment forgot all of the troubles of the last few weeks "Only if you insist" she said happily. His hand came up to her face and he leaned in and kissed her , she responded in earnest taking his face in hers , allowing herself to caress his face. "Easy now girl, or else we are going to have to put that fuck buddy term to the test".

Olivia felt revitalised as she got into bed that night at the hotel. Everything had been going really well and now that Roman had asked her to be his girlfriend then things were definitely looking up. As she got into bed the phone rang and she saw that it was him . She turned the lights off and jumped under the duvet the phone nestled to her ear and she listened to his voice . He was a little drunk but she didn't care just listening to him made her happy. " We are taking the kids for breakfast tomorrow morning , wanna join us before you fly out?". "Sure I'd love that" she said. "Goodnight baby, soon i'll be right there next to you". Olivia fell asleep happy. The next morning she packed her bag and showered and got ready for breakfast. When she got back she saw she had a missed call from Roman , when he answered she knew something was up. "Hey babe I hope you don't mind this but JoJo was a bit upset this morning asked to go to breakfast with just me and Galina to talk about Rosey. Do you mind?" . Olivia felt her throat tighten, she knew without hesitation that this was a power play of Galinas a way of showing her who was most important to him. "Of course not ,go be with your daughter , I understand".Roman said "That's why you are so amazing. Text me when you get to the airport , I need to make sure my girlfriend gets home safely. And thank you for coming , it meant so much to me". She hung up feeling more conflicted than ever. She was officially his girlfriend but between Mickie , Finn and now Galina she felt there was so much working against him. He had just lost his brother too what was she to do ?


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm on a roll here's another update !

Chapter 26

"Hey there Ms important doctor , I hear the looks of the relationship makes his return tonight. You must be so excited". Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to face Mickie , once again she had cornered her in a place where no one was around. "This is getting old Mickie, seriously". She felt Mickie move up behind her and close the space between them and Olivia was suddenly aware of the physical contact from the woman. "Move back Mickie right now". Her voice was sharp and Mickie stepped back "You know when Roman split up with his wife , the girls locker room got very excited. I mean we had a lot in common , both athletes with amazing stamina. Both knowing what life Is like on the road. I mean sure we expected a few ring rats for a time. But we didn't think that some average looking jane would have captured his attention. I'm sure it's some episode that he's going through until he dumps your ass. I mean look at you with that all of that and look at us. Sorry honey it's only a matter of time before someone else comes along and takes his attention". Olivia was close to tears but would not allow Mickie the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Stay away from me Mickie, I'm warning you" she said before taking off. She walked at speed towards the trainers room the tears spilling down her face and had almost made it before she collided with someone , a big lump of muscle. " Woah Doc watch it" . Seth looked at her "What the hell is going on?". She looked at her friend and just allowed the tears to fall.

Roman arrived at the arena as early as he could he wanted to see creative but most importantly he needed to see his girl and just hold her and be with her. The last few weeks had been crazy and he missed Liv terribly he needed things to settle and just let them do normal things together , have dinner , take walks , have sex , his mind went to the dark place where he imagined her on top of him and Being inside her again, he was beyond needing her and getting that release , in fact maybe he would roll up into the trainers room and show her exactly what she had been missing. His mind was full of these thoughts when he heard a whiny voice say "Welcome back Roman , hope your doing ok". He turned to see Mickie James and that dick Finn Balor sitting together , a strange combination. " Good thanks" , he said gruffly before going to the guys locker room. Once inside those that were there all paid their respects to him and he chatted for a bit . He couldn't see the boys though Ambrose was usually late to creative meetings anyway but Seth was an early bird like him, always at the arena . Maybe he was in catering Roman thought heading out to see if he could find him before their meeting with creative.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Seth was beyond pissed with Olivia and more so with Mickie and Finn. " You know they are bullying you right , that bullshit they are saying is crap". Liv was regretting telling Seth everything by the second. " You cannot tell Roman Seth. I mean it , his brother has just died and he doesn't need anymore crap like this. I can't rock the boat in this job. They just don't think someone like him should settle for someone like me". Seth stopped pacing "Yeah Roman looks like he does , but he isn't settling. You know that right?". Olivia shrugged and Seth could see the damage was done , this girl believed what they had said. It was obvious. "Roman is crazy about you". Olivia stood up "He's recently separated Seth, I helped him through that. It was kind of easy to us to fall into." Seth was horrified to hear this , Olivia had been driven to a place of insecurity and now she had made him promise not to tell Roman. He was in such a tough place. "Ok I won't tell him, but Doc you need to stand up to these guys or do something. I am not going to push right now and I won't say anything to them but something here has to change". Olivia smiled to appease him "Ok I will think about it , I promise". They both stood and Seth reached over and drew her into him in a hug , he held her for a moment "Don't allow them to get to you", he said lowly. It was as they stood there embracing that the door opened and Roman walked in.

Olivia stepped back as if she had been slapped as did Seth, she knew without question they both looked guilty . Roman looked from one of them to the other "Is everything ok?". He honed in on Olivia , looking all around her face. "All good man, don't worry . Doc here was just a little stressed out with her workload. Chris is leaning on her a little bit. But she is going to talk to him about it right?". Olivia Was thankful that Seth was keeping his word. "Yeah it was silly really. Thanks Seth". Roman nodded but she knew he wasn't completely convinced. "Ok I'm going to eat before this meeting , you coming Ro?". "In a minute" he said and Seth took this as his cue to leave. When he did Roman walked in close to Liv. "You sure that's all it was baby?". Olivia nodded and then walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist cuddling into his chest. His hands automatically enveloped her and he stroked her hair absentmindedly. "I missed you so much" she said quietly. He planted a kiss on top of her head "Me too. How about after the show we go for dinner , just the two of us ?". She pulled back and smiled at him "I'd really like that". He kissed her on the lips. "Great, and don't bother booking a room in the hotel. You're staying with me". He squeezed her ass affectionately before taking his leave.

Seth was almost finishing his meal when Roman flopped into the seat next to him. "Back at the grind then man". "Uh-huh" was the response he got from Roman. Seth hated not being able to do anything with the information he just had gotten. "Are you sure Olivia is ok man? She seems really distant. Like she seems to be pulling back or something I can't put my finger on it". Seth felt trapped "Have you asked her about it?". Roman looked at him "No, I guess it's probably just that we haven't been around each other as much , but I am going to try and make up for that tonight. I need to tell her something anyway and I ain't sure how to explain". Alarm bells went off in Seths head "What do you need to tell her?". Roman looked at him and Seth saw the concern there "After the funeral Galina and JoJo spent a lot of time with me. Anyway one night when JoJo was in bed she called me up and said she had finished with that clown she cheated on me with. She asked could we get back together". Seth felt his heartbeat quicken "Are you going to?". Roman flashed him a look of anger "Are you crazy , of course not. But I think I should tell Olivia don't you?". Seth knew this would add to Olivia's insecurities knowing Romans ex wife wanted him back . Galina wasn't one for playing around and they had history there as well as a daughter . " Do you think that's a good idea, I mean , would that hurt her more than fix things?". Roman thought about this "Nah man I'm telling her . Things need to be clear and honest with us. Trust is most important. Hey thanks for looking out for her earlier". He first pumped Seth and left the table.

After the show Olivia decided she needed to cheer herself up and put herself in a better mood for Roman so she took her time getting ready. She straightened her hair and put on high waisted jeans and a white vest top and wedges . She had a cute tan leather jacket that she put on over it and she looked good. Roman knocked on the door dressed up well also wearing navy chinos and a white shirt and tan blazer "Are we actually matching?" He said chuckling at her outfit . " you look good baby" he said and leaned in to kiss her. "You smell good too" she said. Worth one arm he pulled her to him his body moulding into hers and she almost melted against his touch. It was getting a little more heated when a loud cough interrupted them and they stopped to see Stephanie McMahon the door. Olivia's cheeks flushed red immediately but Roman gave Stephanie a boyish ""smile. "Sorry to interrupt, Roman you forgot this." She handed him some papers. He took them and said thank you. Stephanie hesitated for a moment and then she smiled at them both "I'm really happy for you both, you look good together. Have a great night". When they were sure she was gone they burst into laughter. "Nothing kills the romance more than your boss showing up mid kiss" Roman joked. "I know right , she must have felt bad though because she made that comment about us". He was confused "about us looking good together ? I think she meant that". Olivia didn't look convinced and instead she tried to change the subject. "Hold up woman , Steph said that because you and I together do look good. I mean look at you , those eyes with that unusual colour , that gorgeous sallow skin and blonde hair", he deliberately began to walk slowly towards her and then running his hands over her ass "that curvy booty", his hands now ran up her back and to her neck "that gorgeous neck". They came over her front and she took a breath as his hands slipped inside her jacket and ran over her breasts " these beautiful breasts, which I have been missing a lot today by the way". And just when Olivia thought she was going to burst he stood back "so you see we look good together because you got all of that". His words snapped Olivia back out of whatever sexual trance she had just been in with him. He was being nice to her just like Stephanie had. "Yeah of course" she said in a most unconvincing voice "Lets go to dinner before I get fired for taking advantage of the face of the company in a public place". Roman laughed and laced his fingers through hers as they walked. He would tell her about Galina tonight. No secrets he needed to let her know.


	27. Chapter 27

"Damn girl slow down we haven't even had our appetiser yet". Roman watched as Olivia placed her wine glass back on the table after a long slug. Her eyes flicked to his and he saw something there that she quickly masked , was it fear? He wasn't sure. He reached for her hand across the table and she met his eyes again . "I missed this , being able to reach out and touch you". She flashed him that tight smile again. Roman was always a man of action. "So I need to tell you something". Olivia looked at him in anticipation then bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous , he watched her lip for a second. "It's about Galina . I'm just going to come right out and say this. When we were at home we spent some time together the three of us and I think that might have brought back some memories but basically she called me up and told me she wanted us to get back together". Olivia withdrew her hand from his and he watched as she nodded calmly before saying " I understand , I mean you guys have JoJo together and you have to try and make things work. Besides I think we both know that I am not really your type anyway". She continued to talk but Roman was pretty sure he blacked it out because he was fixated on the fact that she assumed he was getting back together with Galina , it pissed him off but at the same time he felt something else, he couldn't identify it at first but then he realised what it was, terror. She was fine with them not being together , she just accepted it. She was fine with walking away from took a gulp of air before he trusted himself to talk. "Liv, stop for a minute. I am not getting back together with Galina". She looked surprised which irked him more "You're not?". Roman took a sip of his drink , his wheels were turning. "But you were just going to give this up , us up like that?". Her lip began to tremble slightly and he knew she was about to cry.

He glanced around the packed restaurant and then made a quick decision . He pulled her up from the chair and told the waiter she wasn't feeling well , he left a generous tip and guided her out into the fresh air . "Let's walk".

It was a balmy evening and they walked . The great thing about Roman was that he was patient and he didn't push or prod her they just kept walking . "I didn't want to stand in the way of a family reuniting" she said eventually and he put a hand out to stop her from walking and then he faced her . "Ok I get that but you also said that you weren't my type ? What did you mean by that?". "Because you're Adonis remember" she said weakly trying to make a joke. "I ain't playing Olivia , it hurt me that you were just willing to give us up so easily, we fought so hard to get to here.". Her eyes searched his for a moment "I just want you to be happy and I guess I don't want to feel like I am holding you back from that". His face relaxed for a moment "I am with you because I want to be with you ok, not because you helped me through a tough break up or because you were just there. I am with you for you ok so let's forget all this Adonis shit and how I look. Have you seen my Dad? That's where it's all going babe I hate to tell you". He was trying to lighten the mood and he was rewarded with a small smile "there she is, now can we please put this nonsense behind us?". She put her hands around his neck and pushed up onto her tiptoes. "Yes we can, and you're right I am inside my head a little too much I guess. I am gonna try and not think too much about others opinions". He was nodding at her "Good". Without warning he picked her up causing her to scream with surprise . Her legs automatically curled around his waist . "Now I know you're hungry, but so am I , but something else, so how about we go back and order room service?". She pressed her lips to his enjoying the feeling of his hands roaming up and down her back. "Can we work up an appetite first" she teased. His gorgeous eyes lit up "I'm counting on it , are we cool? Is there anything else we need to talk about?". She hesitated for the moment "Ro, you have been through so much the last while and the last thing you need to worry about is me . It was just a silly moment of madness from me". He hugged her before setting her on her feet , he didn't see the look of worry on her face as they walked.

Later they lay in bed eating a mountain of food and to Olivia's delight some delicious cake and ice cream. Roman lay in the bed naked , a sheet covering his lower half but his chest on show , she was completely naked also having been thoroughly satisfied by Roman earlier. "You know you've eaten all of that chocolate ice cream right? You didn't even give me a little bite". Olivia put the last of the chocolate ice cream onto a spoon and then fixed Roman with a doe eyed stare before shovelling it into her mouth. He gave her a pretend murderous look before moving forward at top speed and pulling her to him and tasting the ice cream on her tongue and lips. It was an erotic gesture and she felt her body respond accordingly . "Tastes good" he said drawing back an inch from her face , giving her a look that was so sexy she almost threw herself at him again. "So tomorrow night is the WWE event. I'm assuming your coming as my date?". Olivia sat back for a moment to think "You'll have to walk the red carpet and do press?". She asked him looking little worried and he immediately touched her face "Yeah is that ok?". Olivia knew this would happen at some point , he was in the public eye and would make appearances in the media a lot . " I ain't pushing you baby, whatever you are cool with. I guess they are going to ask me some questions about Rosey so having you there might just level me out a bit-". That made her mind up "I'll do it".

The next day olivia experienced pampering like she had never had before. Roman had arranged a hair and make up artist for her to come to their hotel room and he had some options for dresses sent over to their hotel. In the end she went for a classic black dress, strapless that fell to the floor elegantly and wrapped itself around her body in all the right places. Her hair was swept up but pinned loosely allowing tendrils to fall around her face, her ears held rubies and an expensive bangle borrowed from a jewellers completed her look. The make up artist had gone for a dramatic smoky eye which made her eyes pop, her lips were painted a ruby red. As she admired herself in the mirror she heard a wolf whistle and a "Dayum". He was standing leaning against the door just looking at her. "You look very handsome Mister Reigns" , he was wearing a tuxedo and his usually unruly bun had been styled into a sleeked back look. He walked behind her still watching her reflection in the mirror . "Sensational is the word for you. Baby wow, you are going to knock them dead." He placed a kiss on her neck his eyes never leaving hers "I am a very lucky man". He had turned away so fast he missed the look of nervousness and apprehension on Olivia's face.

In the limo she held his hand tightly "Don't be nervous it's not so bad , they probably won't ask you any questions and if they do it will probably be more about me and what you think of my career. I don't mean that to sound arrogant". She rolled her eyes at him playfully "Such a prima Donna" she teased. He leaned in close "Don't make me spank you young lady". She ran a hand up his thigh and stopping just before she hit his junk. "Don't make me send you out to the press with a hard on baby". "Too late" he joked just as the car ground to a halt. "Just a minute" he called to the driver. He smiled at Olivia "Ill go first and help you out and then we just walk ". She felt nervous and time stood still as Roman stepped out of the car and the flashbulbs went off . People pushed to get to the front and get his attention, he waited for a moment putting his hand out and helping her from the car. "Take a minute and fix your dress and then we will walk" he was guiding her through the process and she was beyond thankful. She caught the curious glances from the journalists and she knew that her face was going to be plastered all over social media. Roman placed a protective arm around her waist and then walked and stopped for a minute to pose in front of a WWE sign . Olivia smiled for the cameras and tried to not let the nerves get to her. They stopped and answered a few questions and Roman was correct , the focus was on him and not here. Even when he was on camera he held her hand making sure she knew he was there. It was only at the end of the carpet that someone asked him "is this your girlfriend?". He pulled her into the shot , showing pride , "Yes this is her first red carpet so play nice" . Olivia laughed back politely and that was it . They made it through the gauntlet. As they walked off and into the venue , she breathed a sigh of relief . It was over . " So was it that bad?" He asked . " You know what? I thought it would be worse". This satisfied him , "Come on let's find Ambrose and Rollins and have some fun". " I just need the ladies room first, meet me at the bar?". He kissed her quickly "Wine?"he asked her walking backwards in that cute athletic way that he did. " Sure". He winked at her before taking off.

Olivia looked at her reflection in the mirror she had to admit she felt confident like this. Not only had Roman reassured her last night but she didn't feel so self conscious. As if on cue the door to the ladies room opened and Mickie James walked in. She looked momentarily shocked when she saw Olivia but she regained her composure. "Hey sweetie pie". Olivia ignored her and didn't bother returning her greeting . She went to leave the room before Mickie said "I guess I'm not alone in my thinking about the you and Roman thing , I mean Twitter has blown up. Sorry Doll.". Olivia scowled at her and left the room. When she got around the corner she fished out her phone and against her better judgement she went onto twitter . First thing she saw was a tweet from Roman that she was tagged in, it was a picture he had taken of her getting ready she was looking in the mirror. It was a beautiful shot she had to admit

WWERomanReigns : How hot does LivWWE look for tonight's red carpet #LuckyMan

Olivia scowled as she saw that Mickie James had liked the tweet , how two faced. But it was the comments underneath that captured her attention.

RomasnGirl828: Really Roman , this is your girlfriend? Why don't you by me up and I'll show you what a real woman can do

Theshieldfan1995: wow am I the only one who thinks Romans new girlfriend is a major step down, can anyone say rebound ?

Olivia stopped reading after those two tweets her eyes filling again momentarily. No matter what he said Roman wasn't going to be able to stop this she realised. She either had to get on with it for the sake of their relationship or she had to end it all with him. She had to make a choice and she had to do it soon.


	28. Chapter 28

Olivia took a moment to settle herself. She needed to go back into that room and put on her happy face. She allowed herself a moment to think about just ending this relationship and then she walked into the room and saw him . She watched as he stood with his boys laughing at something Seth was saying. He was amazing , gorgeous , funny and kind . She thought back to when they first met and she realised that she seemed like a different person in some ways. She remembered their first kiss in Ireland , how he had swept her off her feet. How he had punched Finn in the face for her, he was right they had fought so hard to be together. But could she keep fighting ? Could she avoid looking at negative comments like she had just read on twitter.

As this was running through her head Romans eyes were scanning the room for her , it was cute how he was talking to the boys but was still wondering where she was. When his eyes found hers , he smiled at her and she moved towards the group . "Well check you out miss thang" Dean said , earning himself looks of confusion from the group. " You can't pull off saying that man, Roman could but definitely not you" Seth said to Ambrose as he leaned in and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Listen man people think that Ro is the cool one in the group but I think it's actually me". Seth and Roman both burst into fits of laughter . "What are we laughing at?" A female voice said and Olivia was happy to see Renee approach with a girl that she hadn't met before. "Just how Dean is the coolest member of the Shield oh and he says things like miss thang now". Liv leaned in and hugged Renee. She turned to the other girl , she was very pretty and looked a little lost. "Hey I'm olivia. Seeing as no one is going to introduce us it seems" she said throwing pretend daggers at them all. "Sarah" the girl said shyly and took her hand. Seth put a hand around the girls waist "My date Doc". "You poor woman" Roman said stepping forward and shaking her hand. Sarah looked a little overwhelmed meeting them all and Olivia couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Romans hand slid around her waist and he pulled her close to him placing a glass of wine into her hand. "Girl this dress and you are driving me crazy" he whispered discreetly into her ear. Olivia smiled at how he showered her with compliments. In that moment Olivia made a decision that she would enjoy tonight with Roman and not focus on the negative.

"Doc how do you cope with his messiness?" Seth was saying , to which Roman responded "please Rollins you bring anti bacterial wipes everywhere , you are on the absolute other end of the spectrum. Worse than my mom for nagging about my cleanliness". Olivia and the others laughed, they had taken many shots at the bar and they knew their table was the loudest in the room with the laughter coming from it. She had caught Mickie and Finn throwing looks every time they all laughed but for once Olivia was enjoying having the upper hand. The Miz had made an appearance also and had said something about her being spunky , something he had said on her first night in WWE to her. Liv was seeing how much of her sparkle she had lost. Maybe it was time to get back to being that girl. Currently she was sat on Romans lap and they had two shots in front of them. He picked one up , tequila slammers , she watched under hooded eyes as he sprinkled salt on both of their hands and then picked up his own glass "Cheers to us" he said in a low voice and she clinked her glass to his , maintaining eye contact until the moment they both knocked them back. The taste of alcohol was strong and he handed her a lemon to bite down on while she tried to not shudder. Roman of course looked like it didn't even bother him, but then everything he did seemed so cool and relaxed. "This is such a fun night" Liv said looking around at their table. "I know right , I'm enjoying just spending the time with you". She kissed him in return her lips caressing his before his hand moved to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. "Woah woah woah big dog, keep it PG yeah? You two can take this out later on in the bedroom , ok , but for now we are having fun". Olivia and Roman drew apart both saying at the same time "Shut up Ambrose". The table exploded into laughter again.

The night continued on with lots of laughs and fun. The band was great and as they began playing the bars of ed sheerans perfect Olivia squealed in delight. "Roman I love this song, let's dance". He groaned good naturedly but was already getting up off his seat. He offered his arm to her in an exaggerated gesture and she linked her arm through his heading towards the dance floor. Meanwhile Sarah looked at Seth "Wow those two are so cute together, aren't they?". Seth nodded but he couldn't help but look sideways at Mickie and Finn who were standing together on the side of the dance floor, he had an uneasy feeling.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And Follow my lead_

 _I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Even though it was a little cheesy, Roman had to admit the words of the song were beautiful. Olivia's body was pressed against his her head laying on his chest , her fingers intertwined with his and as they swayed he felt his heart swell. "Did they write this song about you" he teased her. She looked up and he marvelled again at those beautiful eyes "Don't judge me , I am an Ed Sheehan fan ok". He kissed her nose affectionately "No judgement you cheeseball". She put her head back on his chest and they finished the song . "Thanks for the dance" she said when it was over. His hand guided her from the dance floor "The first of many for us baby". When they got back to the group the boys wolf whistled to annoy Roman , he playfully punched Rollins in the arm. "I'm going to the Ladies Room Ro" Olivia called. He nodded back at her , Renee was talking to him about something . She navigated her way through the crowd stopping to talk to Nia and Alexa for a moment before she got to the door of the room. "Well wasn't that performance sweet Mickie" she heard an Irish accent say and Olivia turned suddenly brace to face both Mickie and Finn. " Not you two , I seriously don't get what your issue is but maybe it's time to move on and stop living in the past Finn and Mickie whatever grudge you have , let it go it will eat you up inside". She turned away triumphant for a minute "So you haven't heard about Romans extracurricular activity at home then?" Mickie said wickedly and Olivia stopped walking. Finn smiled at her "You know they never really leave the wife Doll? Word on the street is he got more than just comfort from Galina at home". Olivia was floored , her eyes filled with tears . Mickie and Finn both laughed "Everything ok here" a voice asked and Olivia saw Seth standing there glaring at them both. Finn and Mickie moved on fast "What did they say Olivia". Seth could tell whatever it was was bad "That Roman cheated on me when he was back home with Galina". "Bullshit" Seth said immediately. "He would have told us believe me . Let me tell you what just happened there Olivia . They said that so you would go and confront Roman and he would get pissed as hell that you accused him of that. They would have said it was a rumour and guess who the bad guy in all of this is. You. Come on you're smarter than that". Olivia was a logical thinker , and so was Seth. "You're right. But should I ask them where they got that from". Seth took her by the shoulders "No you don't , because it isn't true , if you ask Ro it will look bad. He told me when he got back that he would never look at Galina again. He would have said if they slept together. He wants you that's all he wants. Please believe me". Seth was so adamant that she knew he was telling the he truth. "Ok" she relented. He still looks severely pissed with her . " if I wasn't here you would have charged right over there and asked him. Loyalty is Romans middle name Doc, that would have pissed him off so much. You need to get this situation under control ok?". She nodded at him. " Let's get a drink and go back".

While all of this was going on Renee and Roman were deep in conversation and didn't even notice what was happening but someone had and could tell when something wasn't right. Dean Ambrose was the emotional one of the group but something in what he had just seen told him to bide his time. The Doc and Seth came back and carried on as normal Seth spending time with his date , Liv and Roman unable to keep their hands off each other as usual . They left first going home to do God knows what to each other by the looks of it so Dean waved them both off noticing how Seth said something into Livs ear before they left . When they were gone he excused himself from Renee and tapped Seth on the shoulder . "Hey man". Ambrose looked a little pissed "Im going to assume you're not fucking the doctor". Seth looked taken aback and a little shocked "Of course not , man I wouldn't do that to Ro , what's this about?". "You and the doc , secret talks , you giving her shot . Mickie James and Balor hanging around. Start taking Seth". Rollins rolled his eyes and Dean could see he was struggling , which made him even more worried "We are brothers . Whatever it is you can tell me". Seth opened his mouth and finally let it all out .


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: wow you guys are great thanks so much for the reviews !**

Olivia was updating patient files after RAW. Chris and her worked so well in tandem so it was a comfortable but efficient silence. Their quiet was interrupted when Dean Ambrose threw the door of the room open "Doc,trainers room lets go". Chris and Olivia exchanged looks "Oh it isn't like an injury thing don't worry Chico " he said to Chris who frowned at the new nickname Ambrose had decided to give him. Olivia followed Dean to the other room where he indicated she should sit down. He paced in front of her for a few moments back and forth "Are you in character Dean?" She said beginning to tease him but when he faced her he had a look on his face that she had never seen before. She shut her mouth. "Seth is the thinker of our group, that's why they call him the architect. Roman is the muscle but that guy has got a sensitive side. Kind of like a gentle giant. I'm the talker in case you didn't get it , I'm the one who calls people out and who shoots you straight". "Ok" Olivia said uncertainly. "Seth told me everything". The Doc was pissed, Dean could see it in her eyes. "Don't blame him I saw that exchange you had with Mickie James and Finn last night. Olivia do you know why Roman loves you?". Her eyes met his "He hasn't, we haven't said that…." she trailed off. "You two are idiots"Ambrose mused rolling his eyes. "But I digress. Roman liked you at the beginning because you had all that attitude and confidence that it caught his attention fast . So we go from the girl who shut the Miz up to this. Really?". Dean wasn't trying to be mean she knew that . "They got in my head and things weren't really going smoothly with me and Ro". She tried to explain. He shook his head not happy with the answer "Renee has had some terrible things said to her. Tweets so vile that I had to hug her to sleep some nights cause she was crying so much. But at least I could be there because she let me in. I will not allow this to happen to you , Like it did with her. So I'm taking control of this situation right now. I don't care if you get mad or want to punch me I can take it. But this ends now.". Olivia stood up in panic "No Dean, please. I can't.." . He put a hand up to stop her talking " Not up for discussion. You have one job in this. Mickie James , she needs to meet the Olivia that we all did at the beginning. You need to handle her. I will do the rest". He was gone before she could argue . A pit of dread opened in her stomach.

Dean walked with purpose part one of his plan done the next bit would be trickier he knew that but if he was going to fix this then this had to be done . He went into the Shield locker room where Roman was taking off his boots and Seth was in his phone . "Ambrose , still here man?". Ro said looking up. Seths head snapped up and Dean knew that he wasn't going to be happy . "There's something you need to know man.". Seth stood up "Don't do this Dean". Roman looked from one of them to the other "What the hell is going on?". Dean threw Seth a look before flopping down in a chair "it's Olivia , we know why she has been so distant lately and not her usual self. It's Finn and Mickie a james they have been taunting her I guess". " You mean bullying her". Seth exploded. Dean shot him a look . "They have been filling her head with all this shit about how she isn't good enough for you , and how she is a rebound and last night they tried to tell her that you slept with Galina so she would accuse you of it and start trouble between you two. She's been getting some really mean tweets too and I guess it's all been taking its toll on her". Roman was processing they could see it . "I'm going to be straight with you man I found out a couple weeks ago but she made me swear not to tell you. This was happening around the time Rosey passed and I guess she didn't want to worry you. I kept trying to make her stand up to them and from what I can gather they have been waiting to catch her alone". The room went silent after Seth stopped speaking . The boys had only ever twice seen Roman cry for real , his brothers funeral and the night after he won his first WWE title. They watched as his eyes filled but their Samoan brother was too proud to let them fall. Instead he reacted like his character and kicked over a trash can before making for the door. Thankfully Seth was faster than him and stood in front of it "I'm going to kill Balor , get the fuck out of my way now Seth". A hand rested on Romans shoulder , Deans voice was soft "sit down big man . We are not handling it like that. We all got good jobs here and careers . We are not going to be suspended. Besides I have a plan". Seth and Roman turned to look at Dean with interest "I thought I was the architect". Seth said .

Finn Balor was making his way out of the building when he stopped to sign a few autographs . His car was up ahead in the parking garage and he was sore from his match earlier . The car park was quiet and deserted most of the guys had already left . He was almost at his car when he heard footsteps behind him. Multiple steps , he tried to swallow down the paranoia that he was being followed. He kept walking and just before he went to open the door a hand came down and blocked his. " Rollins what the hell man?". He looked up and saw Seth had a look of seriousness on his face . It was then he felt a presence on the other side of him . Ambrose. Finn knew without question who would be standing directly behind him when he turned around. "Reigns". He turned and saw Roman still in his ring gear staring a hole through him with so much intensity a shiver of fear awoke in Finn. His stare was unsettling. They knew. But Finn had prepared for this situation well "what can I do for you boys?" He asked sounding more confident than he felt. "Hey Seth, whose photo is on the side of that WWE truck there?" Ambrose asked. "Romans" Seth said. " And who has been the main event star in most of our pay per views this year?". "Again Roman" Rollins answered in a cheery tone. "So I guess we could say that Roman is the top guy in WWE right now". Seth answered " I guess you could". "It's interesting you say that Ambrose because I bet they would be really pissed off to hear that the big dogs girlfriend has been having some issues with bullying lately. I mean Stephanie is all about woman empowerment so I think she would be really pissed off to hear about Balor here picking on one of her female staff like a little bitch". Finn swallowed he hadn't thought about Stephanie or the anti harassment policy . "I don't know what you guys have been told. But I'm pretty sure if that was happening , which it's not, you would need to have some kind of proof". Roman shot forward grabbing his shirt and pushing his back into the car " That's why you two leeches have been acting in secret. Look in my eyes when I say this Balor. What your feeling right now is intimidation and that's what you and that hood rat have been doing to my girl. If you even look in her direction in the wrong way again I am going to paint your face off every wall in the arena. Me and the boys will start paying you little secret visits and we are going to mess with your head. Don't ever speak to Olivia again , got it?" . Roman was so intense that Finn didn't even bother to argue "Ok man chill, I won't speak to her again". Roman loosened his grip on Finn and walked away. Ambrose made a big deal of straightening out his t shirt . " oh and if Roman happens to be absent from an arena myself and Rollins can do the painting your face on every wall thing instead". When they were gone Finn sat in his car for a few moments shaking. That had been an eye opener

Olivia hadn't heard from any of them . Romans phone was off she knew without question that Dean had probably told him . She didn't know whether to go to the hotel or hang around the arena . After waiting for about an hour she decided to go to the hotel. She was walking in the direction of the car garage when she saw the three of them walking back in. Time froze as she watched then approach. Rollins and Ambrose wore weary expressions and Roman was just blank faced. They met and all stood together for a moment in silence . Rollins and Ambrose exchanged looks before patting both Roman and Olivia on the shoulder and walking away. She looked at him in apprehension her eyes filling with tears as she waited for his reaction " Come here babygirl" he said and she fell into his arms . His grip on her was tight. She pressed her face to his chest and allowed all the heartache of the last few weeks to fall out as she sobbed. When her sobs quietened he drew back and she saw he was almost crying too. His Adam's apple was huge. His thumbs wiped the tears from her cheeks. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you , I was afraid I wasn't good enough for you . I allowed them get inside my head". He nodded in understanding "I'm sorry that I didn't see what was going on. Olivia please don't ever think that way. I am crazy about you , all those tweets and trolls are part of being with me and I can't control those. But I can control making you happy in our relationship and I am going to do that every single day ok?" . She leaned into his chest again happy and relieved as if a weight had been lifted off her chest "Let's go back to the hotel and talk this all out" . He smiled at her " Sounds good". They walked off together hand in hand , ready to face the music .


	30. Chapter 30

The hotel was quiet when they got back most of the superstars were in bed but as Liv waited for Roman to get their room key she saw through the lobby that Seth, Dean , Renee and Sarah were having some dinner . "Ok ready to go?" A voice asked from behind and Liv turned to look at Roman. "I think I should just maybe say something to them , if it wasn't for them then I'm not sure when this would have come out". She was being truthful. "Sure babe lets go talk to them for a minute". They seemed in good spirits as Roman and Olivia arrived at the table "Hey you two? All good?" Seth asked his eyes full of concern yet he didn't give anything away. "Yes absolutely I just wanted to thank you both for tonight , I guess this was what needed to happen to get it all out. You are both great friends , I even think Dean isn't so terrible after all". Ambrose was smiling openly at her "No problem Doc , that's what friends are for. You know where we are right? You call us anytime". Olivia returned his smile "Is everything ok?" Renee asked sensing this was a sensitive subject. "Yep it is now , Dean and Seth will fill you girls in. Right now I have to spend some time with this gorgeous man and get a lot off my chest". She wrapped her arms around Romans waist and he kissed the top of her head in return. "Thanks boys y'all are true brothers . Have a great nite". When they left Seth looked at Dean who was giving him that look he did when he was in the right "Alright , for the first time ever you made the correct decision ok. Don't milk it".

They ordered a pile of food from room service and Roman changed into sweat pants and a vest top while Olivia poured them some wine. When he came out changed she took a moment to appreciate his physique as his muscles bulged from underneath the tight material of his vest. "You like what you see?" He teased her and she blushed slightly after been caught checking him out. "Always" she said with a smile. "I'm just going to change into something a little more comfy too" she went into their bedroom and picked up a pair of black sweats and a fitted tshirt. She removed her make up and piled her hair on top of her head in a bun. When she came out she crossed her arms self consciously "Not as impressive as you but will do" she said to Roman. He turned to look at her "You look great without makeup, shows how much of a natural beauty you are". He stroked her face affectionately. "Now sit and tell me". She sat right next to him on the couch with her knees tucked under her. "Ok so I guess it's what the boys told you. Mickie and Finn they started basically saying things like I was a rebound , that you were out of my league , that you would tire of me easily. I know I shouldn't have listened Ro, but sometimes it's overwhelming I mean you're the face of the company and then you are very handsome so women will try to hit on you and -". He put a hand up to stop her "Ok babe one thing at a time. I understand the insecurity piece , I feel that way sometimes too". "You do?", Olivia was shocked, Roman was so cool and collected normally . "When you said that you were cool with me getting back together with Galina, I was terrified of losing you. That's being completely honest , sometimes I get insecure that all of this will be too much for you to handle. I get why it would be. But we gotta keep talking when that happens , you can't shut me out. Yes women show me interest but that doesn't mean I feel the same. I'm attracted to you not anyone else , you will need to trust me and that's something I absolutely need from you. You have to trust me". Olivia looked into Romans eyes , he looked so sincere in what he was saying "I do trust you Roman, I just allowed myself to be taken to a bad place for a little while. I'm sorry for that." . He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips for a few seconds and drew back just a centimetre from her face "you feel that?" He said referring to the tension and butterflies in her tummy she got every time he kissed her "yes" she admitted. "That doesn't happen with everyone , and it hadn't happened to me in a long time , so I am not letting go that easily . You're not a rebound and I ain't going to tire of you easily. Ok?" . He was saying all of the right things to her and she had to admit she was beginning to feel annoyed with herself for ever doubting him. "Ok. I haven't said this out loud to you yet but I really want this to work, us , I feel . I mean my feelings for you are …" she trailed off unsure of what to say. Roman was watching her carefully his eyes never leaving hers "One thing at a time baby ok.". He stood and Olivia had a moment to pull herself together , she realised she had just been about to tell him she loved him. She hadn't been able to say it though. She watched Romans back as he looked out the window lost in thought . Neither of them spoke for a few moments. "Finn won't bother you again , you tell me if he even makes eye contact.". He still wasn't looking at her, she cursed herself for almost saying the L word. "Thanks for that. I don't know what to do about Mickie but I'll figure it out". "Yeah , I think it's best you handle her . I don't think the Shield threatening a woman is appropriate." Olivia stood and walked silently behind him , she hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder "Are you alright ?". They both knew she was asking if he was ok with what she had almost said. He turned suddenly , his eyes dark and she knew where this was heading , all of her senses springing into action.

He had her in his arms in a second her tshirt thrown to the ground as he buried his lips in her neck. He wanted her bad , she felt it in the urgency of the way he kissed her , he needed her. She took a moment to throw her head back running her fingers through his hair as his lips claimed her nipples , releasing a moan from her. Roman loved having this effect on her, it spurred him on and he backed her into a wall as he pulled his sweat pants down and pushed her hips up so he could take off hers. He wanted her then and there and she wanted him , there was no need for foreplay as he entered her . His hand supported her ass as he thrust into her against the wall and she began to moan as her orgasm grew and just as she was about to come his fingers found her sweet spot and he massaged it gently as she climaxed practically screaming with pleasure , he let go the same time she did and Olivia felt the stress of the last few weeks almost melt away in his embrace. "Well that's one way to back up your words" Olivia said into his hair and she smiled as he laughed. His deep laugh was such a pleasant sound to her. He set her on her feet gently and then as she went to walk away he pulled back slightly on her hand , when she turned back to look at him , he was staring intently at her "What?", she asked. She watched as he thought for a minute. " Nothing" he said and walked off.

Later they lay in bed together watching television, Roman was bare chested and as she rested her head on his upper torso her fingers traced his tattoo as she marvelled at the detail and history that was part of the piece he was so proud of. Roman kept shifting in the bed and eventually she looked up at him "all ok there Reigns?". He winced "My neck is a little sore that's all". Liv sat up in bed and positioned herself behind him , one leg on either side "Perks of dating a doctor who is also a massage therapist". She felt along his neck for a moment "just a little strain , but you're neck is pretty tense , want me to work on it?". "Uh huh" he said closing his eyes as she began to kneed his neck. If there was one thing Olivia was absolutely sure of, it was her ability to give a good massage. Within minutes his muscles were relaxing and he was almost putty in her hands. They were silent as she worked , Roman leaving out the odd sigh of contentment but she enjoyed touching him in this way , it just felt so intimate. Their moment was interrupted as his cell phone rang and he looked to the nightstand for a moment. "shoot it's Galina , it might be JoJo". "Take it, do you want me to give you a moment?". "no,stay" he said before answering . Liv laid back against the headboard as he answered "Hello?" He said lowly. "Daddy?". Olivia was happy to hear it was JoJo and not Galina. "Yes sweetie , it's late. Are you ok?". "I had a bad dream. I wanted to talk to you. I dreamt that you and mommy kept fighting and I don't like it when you are angry at each other". Roman sat up in the bed and moved away and Olivia knew he was doing it for her benefit so she wouldn't get upset. "Sweetie I'm not mad at your mom . We are friends now and both of us just want you to be happy". There was a silence on the other end of the phone "Are you going to marry Olivia?", she asked and Romans eyes widened in surprise , Olivia picked up her cell and pretended she hadn't heard. "Look honey Olivia and I are just seeing how things go between us ok, we haven't even thought about getting married". Liv didn't hear what JoJo said next but Romans response almost broke her heart "No sweetheart , me and mom are not going to get back together ok. But that doesn't mean we don't love you". Olivia felt awful , JoJo just wanted her parents back together. She walked to the living room and switched the television on , that was where Roman found her when he hung up with his daughter. He sat next to her "Hey" he said looking at her , "I feel horrible. JoJo just wants her family together". He rubbed her thigh "Yes she does , and her mother ruined that. Not me , not you. Galina. And now we are here , I am happy with you. So let's start acting like a family, that's what I want". "How are we going to do that?" Olivia asked , wondering how they could achieve that. " Family vacation in three weeks , myfamily and Galina and JoJo . And you. We need to move on all of us , this will be the first step". He leaned in and kissed her , "Come on Doc , you have a massage to finish". He took her hand in his and led her back to the bedroom. Ok a family vacation it was. But first Olivia had the little job of Mickie to take care of. She needed a plan.


	31. Chapter 31

"So Mickie James just like bullied you for months on end and made you doubt your relationship with Roman?" . Nia was pacing up and down in front of her like a caged animal. "I'm going to kill that bitch" Trinity said hopping up from her seat. Olivia put a hand up to stop them both "This is my fight ladies and one that I need to take care of myself , but I do need a little help , are you girls down". " Hell yeah" Trinity said and Olivia took a few moments to explain her idea to them . "Do you think you girls could do that?" She asked at the end and they all nodded . The plan was in place .

That night during the show Olivia was observing from gorilla , she was on back up duty in case chris called her from ringside . She enjoyed the nights she spent here getting to observe the creative process . As she stood Roman came into gorilla , he was due to open the show with a promo. He noticed her as he finished talking to Vince and he came over "Hey, you working from here tonight?". "Sure am. Good luck out there , you'll do great" . He got nervous before promos she knew , fighting and physicality was more his style . He surprised her by moving in and kissing her gently on the lips , it was the first time he done that in full view of gorilla and his boss "Thanks" he lowered his voice "I'll see your fine ass later". Just before his music hit she called after him "Wait, won't I see you when you come back in?". He walked away looking slightly guilty "Nope , Braun Strowman is going to throw me off the stage strapped to a stretcher" he deliberately walked through the curtain before she could respond . " Wait , What? Roman" she called after him but it was useless. She rolled her eyes at him and looked over as she heard Vince chuckle. "Welcome to dating wrestlers" he said to her and she smiled back at him.

Luckily Roman was ok after the stretcher episode if not slightly banged up. So Olivia was free to concentrate on her work and her plan. Her opportunity came as soon as she saw Sasha Banks come into the Gorilla area. "Hey girl" Sasha said to her friendly as her opponent Mickie James came in behind her . Mickie rolled her eyes at Olivia when she saw her. "Hey Sasha, how are you doing?". "Good , me and you need to catch up Olivia, I see you landed a prize bull. I am dying to know how it's all going". Olivia couldn't have planned it better if she tried . Hearing Sasha complimenting Olivia pissed Mickie off and she snorted loudly causing Sasha to turn and look at her in surprise "Is there a problem?" She asked Mickie who had the smarts to feign innocence. Sasha walked out as her music hit and Mickie waited. " I heard you had the boys have a little chat with Finn. Just to be clear playing the victim might have worked to get Roman onside but that's all it is honey , well Done you got him to feel sorry for you. That will wear off soon and then he will see you as the jumped up plain , jane that you are. Excuse me I have a match and people who actually want to see me". She stalked off and for once Olivia didn't allow herself to get upset.

After her match Mickie came back through the curtain licking her wounds from a loss to Sasha. As she went to walk off Olivia followed her . There was a black curtain that separated Gorilla from the back stage area and Olivia followed Mickie through it . "Mickie why exactly do you have such a problem with me?". Olivia deliberately kept her voice even. "Oh honey give it a rest we been over this. Roman is using you . I have been trying to tell you for months now and you just don't get it. People like you do not get with people like him". Olivia stifled a smile "But you have been following me around , waiting to find me alone and saying all these mean things . Why?". Mickie looked pissed "Because you needed someone to tell you the truth and well I was doing you a favour". Olivia was stronger now and her voice firm "No Mickie you were bullying me. Targeting me when alone. Calling me names. Telling me lies so I would doubt myself and my boyfriend. You harrassed me and attacked my appearance just to make fun of me". Mickies face changed and she became more serious. She stepped in close to Olivia so they were almost nose to nose "Prove it. Oh that's right, you can't. No one is going to believe some stupid doctor that's been here a few months instead of a six time woman's champion. So knock yourself out sweetie. But just so you know if you do decide to open that little mouth of yours , I might have to show you some of the reasons why I won that championship.". Mickie was all up in her face now and it was at that moment a voice , loud and full of authority spoke " That won't be necessary Mickie. This is a discussion you and I can finish. Right now. In my office". Stephanie McMahon was not someone you messed with and the look on her face right now showed how pissed she was. Mickie was rattled but she didn't get the chance to say anything because Stephanie had turned and stalked away . The implication was clear , Mickie was to follow her. With a backwards glance at Olivia Mickie took off after Stephanie , her head bowed.

Olivia walked out and smiled at Nia and Trinity . "Worked like a charm , how did you guys get her here?". " Told her that a producer was asking for her in gorilla". She hugged both girls . "Thanks for your help. I don't think Mickie is going to be bothering me much longer". The three girls laughed and linked arms. As they walked down the hall they met Roman and Trins husband Jon. They were dressed in street clothes. "Yo Uce, why these girls grinning like that. What did you do?". Jon asked looking at them all . Romans eyes stayed trained on Olivia "I don't know but they look mighty pleased with themselves ". Olivia threw caution to the wind and walked over to Roman putting both arms around his neck . He pulled her into his waist hands on her hips. "What have you done". She smiled at him "Mickie , won't be bothering me again". Roman smiled "There's my girl. Hurry up and finish then let's celebrate".

Later that night as she sat for dinner with Roman , Seth, Dean , Jon and all the girls , Olivia couldn't help but feel like she was finally part of a family. These people had stepped up when she needed them to and had been there and defended her as if she was their blood. She looked at Roman who was sitting next to her telling some story about their old Shield days and she couldn't help but feel a rush of love for him. Now wasn't the time to say the L word , too soon for him. But she felt it and that excited her so much . This was what real love felt like and seeing Roman whether he was wrestling , talking with JoJo on the phone in dad mode or doing things to her in bed that made her scream she realised that she loved all the little pieces of him. As if he knew she was watching him , he turned and caught her staring. "What you thinking about baby girl?" . She leaned in close to him "About how great you are". Roman smiled and kissed her gently , his hand running through her hair as he did. "Hey stop all the kissing , you're in company". Ambrose was not happy with them both and he was glaring but with the glint in his eye that told them both he was half joking. "Shut up Dean , they are in love. Besides they have the right to celebrate . Mickie James has been released" Trinity was reading on her phone and suddenly all the phones at the table were buzzing with the news. Olivia looked at Roman "I didn't want to get her fired". "Baby, she brought that on herself with all her talk and actions. That's on her. Don't you dare feel guilty about all of that. Stephanie made that decision". Roman was right . Mickie had reaped what she sowed.

Ronan hadn't reacted to Trinity saying they were in love and neither had Olivia. It was playing on her mind but she decided to let it go for now. They were a couple now together and almost fully happy. Galina was the only thing casting a shadow now and JoJo probably felt a little put out that her parents were no longer together. "Baby taste this" Ronan said dragging her from her thoughts and feeding her a little chocolate cake he had ordered. "hmmm that's good". Olivia said savouring the taste. Ronan chuckled "You know that's the night I think i realised how much I liked you. When we were eating those desserts at that cafe.". Liv smiled fondly at the memory. " you still had your cards close to your chest then though" . " oh baby girl if you could have seen what was going on under that table in my pants you could see how attracted I was to you". She slapped him on the arm playfully. " No wonder you sent me and your daughter outside.". "Strictly PG when JoJo is around". He joked. Olivia pretended to frown " Then you better not be topless and tone down the sexiness on this vacation because i won't be able to enjoy the goods". That was all the inspiration Ronan needed "I'm sure I can find some time to look after my girls needs lots of private cabanas and secluded coves where we are going. I think a daily walk without JoJo could work". Goosebumps sprang up on Olivias arms as she imagined herself and Ronan in swimwear sneaking off to satisfy their urges. They exchanged heated glances before she nodded at him slightly. He didn't need any other instruction, he stood and three too much cash on the table. "ok guys we have to go". They all looked up in surprise except Ambrose. "is everything ok ?" Render asked in alarm. Roman was leading Olivia out from her seat by the hand. " All good just something we need to do". They walked away quickly. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "God you people are self involved. They're going to the room to bone. Been eyeing each other like two dogs in heat the last 10 minutes. " Ambrose was on the money they realised as they all turned and watched Olivia and Roman stalk to the elevator with one thing clearly in mind.

A/N **: HI guys so I have 2 very different ideas on where instant to take this story . One is a happier road and the other will flip this all around-. I want to hear what you guys think would work best before j decide . I have another chapter to write before I make the decision so would love to hear your input**


	32. Chapter 32

Olivia opened her eyes as the morning light crept in the window. She lay still for a moment enjoying the muscular arm folded around her waist. Her back was connected to his chest and even though he was so ripped it still felt cosy and safe. Roman must have sensed her movement because his lips nuzzled her ear affectionately " Morning babygirl" . She smiled and wriggled further back into his chest , he chuckled slightly "Hey now I don't think we can get any closer unless you actually climb inside my skin". Liv smiled cheekily " I think there was enough inside of each other last night don't you?" she teased. Roman ran a hand up and down her thigh under the covers " Well today is a new day so we can start again if you like". She gave a sharp intake of breath as his hand moved higher and her body began to respond to his touch. He was still behind her and held her in place while his hand began to work it's magic. At each point when she tried to face him he would hold her there driving her crazy to the point that she was almost going to come there and then. It was only at that point that he let go of her and she turned quickly, pinning him to the bed as she straddled him. "You're going to pay for that" she said her eyes never leaving his. Roman put his hands up in mock surrender before clutching the head board " I'm all yours" he said closing his eyes while Liv began to get her revenge.

Later they lay in bed, "Do you think we spend a lot more time on the physical side of the relationship than the emotional side?" Olivia blurted out. Roman looked at her in surprise " is there such a thing as too much sex?" . Liv thought for a moment "No its not that, I'm trying to talk about ….our feelings". Her pause had said a lot. She didn't want to mention being in love or how she felt but at times she wanted to shout it from the rooftops. The thing was she wasn't after coming out of a long term thing like he was and she knew it was way too soon. "Baby is there something specifically you wanted to talk about. Is there something you are feeling that you want to discuss". Olivia was nervous and didn't know how to respond. "I'm really enjoying my time with you and I don't want to ask the question of where this is all going….." She trailed off unsure of where to go. "But that's exactly what you are asking". His voice was kind and gentle and she knew he wasn't been mean with her. "I guess I am just needing a little reassurance". Roman caught her chin and turned her face to his " I can't for sure tell you what's going to happen or where you and I will be in a year. But for right now I want you. I want to wake up with you every morning like this and I want to continue to get to know you and growing closer. Is that enough?". Olivia nodded and quickly kissed him on the lips. He wasn't ready for the word love yet and she would have to play the patient game. Roman saw that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes "I want to give you more than that and I will but it wouldn't be right to do that at this moment in time . Not until I am completely ready". Olivia felt a little stung she couldn't deny that . But she was also smart enough to know when not to push. And this was one of those times. Instead she sat up in bed and allowed the covers to fall away from her body deliberately. Romans eyes moved to her body pausing at the sight of her breasts. He gave a little smirk at her. "I thought you didnt want to focus in on the physical side of things". She batted her eyelashes at him seductively " it's a woman's perogative to change her mind you know". She giggled as Roman lifted her up with ease and set her on his lap. " Well who am I to interfere with that. Seeing as it's your perogative, why dont you tell me exactly what you want me to do to you".

Later that evening Roman sat with his boys backstage . Dean and Seth were both finished their matches and Roman was in the main event. "Ambrose, when did you know you loved Renee?". Roman asked out ofnthe blue. Dean looked surprised for a moment before giving an answer which sounded so confusing it was typical Ambrose "just before I told her. One night we were hanging out and I just looked at her and thought I love her so I said it".Roman nodded still deep in thought as he ran a hand along the beard on his chin. "What's going on man ? You thinking about having that conversation with the good doctor?" Seth asked studying Roman carefully. " I think she wants me to say it or at the very least she is trying to see if that's where I am at". He didn't sound very sure " You know you love her though, right?" Deans voice was sharp and held a warning. " I mean myself and Rollins thought you had said it long ago man judging by the way you two act when you are around each other . All lovey dovey. You can't seriously be wondering how you feel Ro?". Roman hesitated for a second "Honestly man, I can't answer that. I mean I feel things for her that I don't think i have ever felt for anyone , Galina included. But how can I just say those words. I literally just came out from a marriage and I think it might still be a bit too soon. I'm not totally there yet. Does that make me a prick?". The boys exchanged looks " No it doesn't dude, but I think you should be thankful for what you have. Once you are honest with Olivia then it's all good. But don't leave it too long man . We all know you love her and I think you know that too. Don't let your fear ruin things for you" Seth said as he patted Roman on the shoulder.

Olivia finished her paperwork and looked up for what seemed like the first time in hours. Her phone had been in her purse and she pulled it out and studied it noticing she had a few messages. There was two from Roman asking Her if she wanted to grab some dinner after the show. She about to write back when she saw the icon for a missed call and swiped for more information. Her heart stood still for a moment when she saw it Was a missed call from Ireland. Joanne. It had to be. She took a moment to compose herself before she called the number back . Nothing could have prepared her what she was about to be asked.

Roman frowned as he tried to call Liv again. Maybe she had gone onto the hotel without him though that would have been unlike her. She had not responded to any of his messages which was unlike her. He decided to take a final walk around the building and checked the doctors office again. No sign of her. As he was about to take his leave he turned at the sound of the door to Stephanies office opening. He saw Olivia coming out and he watched as the two women embraced. Something was up. He waited until Liv went to walk away before be called her " Liv". She turned and his heart stood still as her gorgeous blue eyes were filled with obvious pain. He reached for her automatically and she allowed herself to be pulled into his strong chest. He drew pack for a moment two hands on her cheeks. " What is it?". "Joanne" she simply answered. He didn't need to hear anymore. He stroked her hair and wiped the two tears that fell onto her soft cheeks. " I'm so sorry Baby girl. I'm right here whatever you need". She began to shake her head " No its not what you think. She hasn't passed." . Roman was confused "Then why are you crying?". Olivia looked so filled with sorrow that Roman knew that everything was about to change before she even spoke " She needs a doctor , someone who can nurse her for the time she has left. She wants me. I can't say no. Joanne raised me , she doesn't want a stranger in her home . It was my foster sister that called me , they have begged me to come to her. That was why I spoke to Stephanie. Roman please understand , I need to go". He didn't say a thing for a moment. When his eyes met hers she could see devastation there. " When do you need to go? How long will you be gone?". Olivia put a hand up to his cheek and stroked his face with such tenderness that Roman nearly broke. " I told them I would go after the vacation. So in 2 weeks. The hospital can take care of her until then. I don't know when I will be back. Stephanie will keep my position open for me". There was a moment when you knew everything was going to change and at this moment , Roman knew everything was going to be different. " Then let's make the most of this holiday and of the time we have before you need to leave. I Don't want to waste a moment" .

A/N : So I needed to do something to freshen things up and give the story some new direction . This is It. Thoughts or feedback appreciated.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Within days Olivia had booked her travel and got ready for the trip home to Ireland. But first she had a week long break with Roman and his family. Things had changed slightly between them . Both could sense their time was running out and they had been a little snappy with each other . Olivia was having second thoughts even as she stood at the airport. JoJo and Galina had arrived along with Romans parents and siblings. All of the children too , including Roseys kids which was good to see that his passing hadn't created any distance. Mexico was their destination . Roman had paid for an all inclusive experience with private bungalows for them all. As she waited with Romans Mom Lisa, JoJo and Galina approached. "Grandma" the little girl cried throwing her arms around Lisas neck. She looked at Olivia and gave her a small smile and not her usual hug. Olivia took notice of Galinas little smile at this greeting and she took a deep breath. "Hey kiddo, you excited?" she tried . JoJo rewarded her with a smile . "Uh huh. We are getting a huge bungalow all to ourselves but Mom said that Daddy will be staying with you and not me. That made me a little sad". Olivia was taken aback " Well honey you can always have a sleep over with your Dad and Olivia , maybe watch some movies , eat lots of junk. I know Liv here loves movies". Romans Mom had come to the rescue and it was such a relief "Yeah I heard this place has an amazing library of movies . We can pick the most girly ones. Would you like that?" Olivia asked the little girl. JoJo didn't get a chance to respond because a bronzed arm lifted her into the air and folded her into a bear hug "Like what?" Roman said hugging JoJo. " Movie night with you and Olivia in your bungalow. So I can have a sleepover?". He smiled at his daughter " of course honey . Just no girly movies ok. Blood and gore only.". JoJo giggled " No daddy it's 2 versus 1. You have to watch what me and Liv want to see". Roman pretended to frown as he set JoJo back down " A wise man doesn't argue with beautiful women. Whatever you ladies want. Your wish is my command". He grabbed JoJo's hand and headed towards their gate. Olivia followed behind , happy and proud of Roman for being such a good dad. But she didn't miss the glare that Galina shot at her.

Their bungalow was beautiful. Outdoor infinity pool , massive bedroom, indoor Jacuzzi and a bar. The view was of the sea and the sun was setting just as they put their bags in. They had all agreed to get dinner and have an early night , so they would be fresh for the next day. Olivia changed into a lose fitting white maxi dress and freshened up. She put on some red lipstick and sprayed some perfume. She stood on the balcony looking at the beach and the sea and enjoyed the hot temperature. " Beautiful huh?" she turned at the sound of Romans voice. He was carrying a glass of champagne and looked gorgeous in khaki dress shorts and a crisp white shirt. She took the glass from him and turned back to the view . " It really is, I can't remember the last time I came to the sun". "Probably because you Irish aren't built for the sun" he teased. He stood next to her , their shoulders barely touching. " I'll have you know I tan Reigns , maybe not to the godly levels of bronze that you will. But I can pull it off". He faced her now his eyes on hers and for a moment he searched her face. " What?" she asked. " Just looking at you. Memorizing this moment". Olivia breath caught in her chest as she felt a wave of sadness engulf her. " Why?". Roman looked at her again with that look " Just in case". Olivia moved forward " I'll be back Ro, honestly it won't be that long. We will be together before you know it". Roman drained his glass and kissed Olivia lightly on the lips. " Lets go eat".

Dinner was delicious and as the night wore on tiredness took over and it wasn't long before they were calling it a night. JoJo looked a little sad saying goodnight to her dad and walking to a different room with her mom. Roman and Olivia walked together, after his earlier comment about Her leaving he had gotten quiet. He didn't say too much at the best of times but this was more than that he was subdued. "Babe, what is it?".she asked pulling slightly on his shoulder so he would turn back and face her. "Nothing". He said and turned to walk away again. This time Olivia didn't call him back . He was slipping away from her. She felt it. When they got back to the room and undressed She waited to see what his reaction would be . But he was distracted, he poured himself a drink but didn't offer one to her. " I'll follow you in". She didn't protest but she was long asleep by the time Roman finally made it to bed.

The next day started brighter , Roman was trying to look on the bright side but he knew he was hiding his pain badly from Olivia. "Honey what's going on with you and Liv. Y'all Ok?" his mom was asking him as they sat together at the beach. Liv was in the ocean with his sister and some of the kids. "I can't stop her from leaving, it wouldn't be right. But I don't know how long she will be gone for and I am pushing her away so it won't hurt so much". His mom looked at him thoughtfully "Roman, every relationship has it's downs , this is it for you two. If this thing is going to last you need to let her go and just be there for her. Do you want to stay with her ?" . "Yes of course". "Then show it. Because right now all you're doing is being a bit of an add and not making the most of your time together". Roman stroked his moms hand affectionately. "Thanks. I needed that". He stood and turned his attention to the sea " I guess I better go and start making it up to her".

While Roman was talking to his mom , Olivia was listening to Galina and Romans sister arguing about long distance relationships. While Summer, Romans sister, was arguing in favour , Galina was making snide remarks about how it was difficult not having that daily support and love and that it was only a matter of time before that woukd break even the strongest of relationships up. It was as Olivia went to walk away that she realised some of the kids were not around them including JoJo. " Wait, where is JoJo?". Galina and Summer turned immediately. They began to scan the water and were relieved to see JoJo had moved down a little but she looked to be ok " Jojo get back over here" Galina called and as JoJo turned they both watched in horror as a surfer who was clearly not looking where he was going was heading straight towards JoJo. " Watch out" Olivia called but it was too late , the surfer hit JoJo in the back of the head knocking her forward. The scream came straight from Galina throat and Olivia turned to where Roman was walked towards the ocean . He broke into a sprint at the sound of Galina screaming their daughters name. But on the face of all this panic it was Olivia who sprang to action. Two men had pulled JoJo out and the blood was pouring. As sHe had become lodged under the surfboard for a few seconds before she was pulled out , Olivia guessed she had injected some water. She didn't know how but she was at the sea front when JoJo s body was pulled out. She was bleeding heavily from her head turning the sand a dark red colour but most concerning she wasn't breathing . Olivia was aware of Galina clinging to Roman who was speaking but she wasn't listening . Instead all of her attention went to JoJo. " Stand back " She ordered everyone. She took off her t-shirt and tied it tightly around JoJo s head to try and stem the bleeding. Next she pulled her chin up and put her ear to JoJo s mouth. She probably had water lodged and so with expertise, Olivia placed her hands on the young girls chest and pumped hard twice. The sweetest sound in the world followed as the water spluttered from jojonand she gasped for breath . Olivia immediatelt sat her up and allowed her to catch her breath. " JoJo look at me honey. Long breath in 1,2,3 . Ok now out. Great . One more time" through all of this JoJo held Olivia eyes while she held the little girls hand. It was only when her breathing evened out that Olivia looked up and saw Roman there with Galina clung around him with fear on both of their eyes. She noticed how his hand was around Galina too, they were the picture of concerned parents and she had to look away. She was relieved to see paramedics approaching and she stood back to let them in to attend to JoJo s cut. Before that Galina and Roman got to their daughter and Olivia watched the three of them hug each other and check that she was ok. "Here Olivia do you need a towel honey?". Lisa was speaking and Olivia looked down to see she was still covered in JoJos blood. She accepted the towel and watched as the paramedics along with Galina and Roman left to get JoJo stitched up. The rest of the family went back to the hotel , all shaken from the incident. As Olivia went to walk away an arm caught hers. She turned and saw Galina there. " Thank You. You saved her life. I'm so sorry for how I have treated you." She was being genuine which hurt Olivia even more. " Its ok. Just look after her.". They exchanged smiles and with that both women walked away. Galina went back to Roman while Olivia walked away on her own. Tears began to form in her eyes as the Impact of what had happened was just hitting her. " Liv". His voice made her heart almost stop. Roman looked in her eyes and took his hands in hers JoJos blood still evident on them . " I love you" he said simply.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"You… what?". Olivia managed to squeak out. Roman stepped forward the emotion of what he had just happened was written all over his face. " I said I love you". Olivia couldn't speak for a moment . " Well it's about time Reigns". Olivia put her arms around his neck unable to keep the smile off of her face. " You know you're supposed to say it back right? Put a man out of his misery . Unless you don't and then that's totally cool". He looked so nervous for a minute. " I love you too baby" . He kissed her deeply not caring who saw. When they separated he said " When you were working on JoJo I just knew she would be ok and that you would never let anything happen to her. Thank you so much Liv. In that moment I knew I had to tell you." She was overwhelmed by the Look In Romans eyes it was sheer adoration, how had she missed that before ? "Go take care of your little girl . I'll be waiting when you get back". He smiled at her again. "You better be". He gave her a final kiss and moved away. When Olivia turned back towards the hotel she noticed Lisa was waiting for her. She put her hand out. Olivia took it "Come on honey let's get you dry". She put her arm around Olivia in such a maternal gesture that for a moment she was a little stunned. Liv guessed it was thay saying that a mother's instinct was never wrong. It was as if Lisa knew the words her son had just said.

It was later thay evening and the family were all sitting on the deck in Sika and Lisa's bungalow when they returned. JoJo looked tired but was ok thankfully . Olivia automatically went to her and checked the stitches carefully. " They did a good job". She observed. JoJo smiled " Thanks Olivia. My mom and dad said you were like a superhero". Liv raised her eyebrows At Roman and Galina " All in a day's work kiddo. How about you get some sleep though. You look pretty tired". Galina nodded in agreement " Yes say goodnight honey.". As JoJo said her goodnights Galina smiled at Olivia again " She is lucky to have you and so is he" she signalled Roman who was being comforted by his mom. " I have behaved badly and I really hope we can all move on as a family. Things were not right between Roman and i for a long time. And I made a mistake. But I think all of us are where we are supposed to be". Then to Olivias total surprise Galina reached out and hugged her tightly. When they separated Olivia had tears in her eyes. "Thank You" she managed to choke out . Roman had been watching the exchange with interest and had noticed the tears in his girlfriends eyes and so he came over and put an arm around her as they waved Galina and Jojo off. "Been a long day huh?" he asked. She looked up at him and he pushed away a tear with his thumb that rolled down her cheek. " Yes it has" she said suddenly tired. He bent his head to her ear his voice low " How about Jacuzzi and some champagne?". "you're speaking my language, let's go". They said good bye and returned to their own bungalow. When Olivia opened the door the first thing she smelt was fresh flowers. There were dozens of them in vases, yellow roses her favourite. The room was lit in candlelight and the champagne chilling. She heard the romantic music and saw the Jacuzzi bubbling away on the balcony. Two strong arms enveloped her " I rang ahead and asked them to set this up. The day where we said I love you has to end on a good note". Olivia looked around and in that moment she had never been happier. " I love you so much Ro, this is amazing . And so are you". He kissed her tenderly then more aggressively , pulling at her clothes until she was naked and he was topless. He lifted her into his hips and carried her to the Jacuzzi landing her into the water as she gasped at the sensation. She took a moment to look at him as he pulled off his boxers and socks. "what's a hot tub good for unless you're going to be naked in it right?" he asked. Olivia stood allowing the moonlight and the water to light up her body and breasts. "Then get in here so we can see what else it's good for". Roman didn't have to be told twice , jumping the into the tub with quick athletic speed and closing the distance between them in seconds.

The rest of the holiday was a dream. They talked they danced , they had lots of sex and when they were leaving Mexico it was as if Olivia had always been part of the family. For the first time ever she truly felt that she belonged to this family. Life was so good in that moment. She said sad goodbyes to Romans family , especially JoJo but she hoped it wouldn't be long before she would see them all again. She was working one more RAW and then she would be leaving. As they left the airport to travel to the hotel Roman had gotten quiet "Are you ok Ro?". He had his shades on driving so she couldn't see his eyes properly. "Yeah baby just thinkin that's all". She studied him for a moment . He definitely seemed more tense . " what are you thinking about ?". "Nothing don't worry.". Olivia had the good sense to know when not to push Roman so she let it go. When they got to the arena they walked in together holding hands. "Well if it isn't the star crossed lovers" a voice said and Liv automatically rolled her eyes. Ambrose. " Speaking of lovers and the word Love, anything anyone would like to share that may or may not have been said since we saw you both last?." Seth added his eyes shining with mischief. Olivia nudged Roman roughly "You told them?". "I, they . I mean…." Roman stuttered, unable form a sentence. Liv glared at him for a minute longer enjoying his discomfort before breaking down in laughter. " You're evil woman, making us sweat like that". Olivia continued to walk calling over her shoulder " Can't let you boys have all the fun now can I? . Some of us gotta work you know . See you all later"

. She blew a kiss at Roman who winked back at her. " Aw you guys are so cute, how will you cope with the distance ?". Ambrose was kidding but one look at Romans face told him he might have pushed a little too far " I don't know". Roman said truthfully. "I'll see y'all later". Once he left Seth glared at Dean - "What?".

Roman walked along towards the dressing room his thoughts swirling in his mind . This was an impossible situation. He loved her

. More than she knew. And it was all going to change. Liv was adamant that this would be a temporary situation and they would all slot into normality again once she got back

. But Romans gut was telling different. Things were going to change . He felt it. And it scared the shot out of him . They would enjoy their final night together and he would face whatever came next. The night passed fast and Roman was particularly banged up after a confrontation with Braun Strowman. When be finally limped from the dressing room he found Liv waiting for him . Her eyes were red. " You ok ?". She nodded and he saw a small smile " Hate goodbyes". He didn't say anything, instead opting to take her hand in his and leave the arena. They had a good night talking , ordering room service and making love. Long after Olivia closed her eyes, Roman lay awake clutching her body to his

Smelling her hair and enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

Before they knew it morning arrived. It was a very tense couple that packed their belongings and arrived at the airport. Roman was totally closed off. Olivia knew he was in defence mode but it still made her very sad. "Babe don't let my last memory of you before I leave be of a grumpy face. You are far too handsome for me to remember you like that". He smirked slightly at the comment and she whispered "There he is". Olivia waited almost till last to board. " I upgraded you by the way. First class. It's a long trip". His generosity knew no bounds and Olivia loved the way he just did these things for her . She turned to him and pulled his face to her . His eyes were sad. " I love you Roman. It won't be long . I promise". He kissed her so tenderly she thought she would melt "It's not nice to break promises you know so I'll hold you to that. I love you too. Call me when you land". He watched her go

 **12 Months Later**

Roman walked down the hall of the Raw arena humming a song that he had been unable to get out of his head all day. "Ready for this big dog?" a voice asked and Roman fist pumped Seth. " You know it." . They were teaming together tonight against Jinder Mahal and Elias and Roman began his usual pre match routine of wetting his hair with water etc. Ambrose had been out injured now for a while and the boys were missing their brother but he was due to return in a few weeks and Roman was so happy to be getting his brother back. " Your knee ok after that match last night. You came down hard man"

Seth didn't answer and Roman looked up at him in surprise " Rollins. Hello ?." Seth was looking at something behind him

. "Roman" he said gently. He turned and almost hit the floor with the shock. Olivia . Her hair was longer . She had lost a few pounds but it was her. In the flesh. She took a step forward and he stepped back causing her to stop. "Roman" she said. " Don't talk to me" he said and stalked past leaving Olivia standing there alone.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Olivia was devastated. There was no other word to describe it. Seth slowed as he followed his friend "let him calm down. It's a big shock". She nodded at Seth trying her best to hold back the tears as he left. What had she expected ? After everything that had happened did she think he would open his arms and just go back to normal with her? Maybe this had all been a mistake . Taking her job back and coming back here but she needed to see him. Needed to know if they were truly done. Judging by Romans reaction it certainly looked that way.

His hands were physically shaking he realised as he tried to walk towards gorilla . His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears. "Roman . ROMAN". Seth roared . Eventually his friend slowed down , only because he had ran out of road to stomp down. He was walking in circles by time Seth reached him "Chill man , seriously. Keep it together now. Did you know?". Roman glared at him " Did it look like I knew ? Why is she even here?." Seth put a hand on his shoulder " Didn't you stop taking her calls a couple months back, maybe this was the only way she could reach you ?". Roman looked at him again " Well maybe she shouldn't have ignored my calls the months before that and then I would have answered". Seth interjected " Well . It wasn't really like that. She…". Roman snapped " Do not defend her man , I mean it". Seth shut his mouth. He had a feeling he only knew a portion of the story anyway. He took a breath and felt sorry for Elias and Jinder they were in for a rough night.

Olivia sat in her office reading the updated patient files and reacquainting herself with her job. She frowned as the waistband on her trousers crept down again a little , highlighting the lack of definition in her body. She hadnt worked out too much this last year she would have to get back into it soon. Her hand automatically went to the locket that now hung on her throat . Given to her by Joanne that last night before she finally let go. 10 months later than they had initially thought. The prognosis had been weeks . The reality was months. It had been hard just continuing to extend her leave but Stephanie and WWE couldn't have been more supportive. Now she was back , she was unsure of how to proceed . It all came down to Roman she needed to see him. But she was very aware that she now needed to give him a little time before she approached him again. " Well would you look who's back?" a voice from the door called and Liv looked up to see Nia standing at the door. She was so happy to see her and she stood and hugged the other woman tightly. " Are you mad at me too? God knows Roman is. I know you guys are family so i don't want to cause any trouble". Nia looked at her in concern " Liv. He has literally kept it all to himself. Won't talk to his Mom , the shield boys. What the hell happened ?" . Olivia sighed . She had thought Roman would have completely badmouthed her to everyone but the fact that he hadn't even spoken to anyone about it made her feel worse somehow. " it was fine at the beginning we spoke every single day and texted for most of the days . He was supposed to come out for a visit but Joanne had a bad few days and then Vince needed him to do some press. The time difference became a factor . The calls went to every 2 to 3 days. Then we began to ran out of things to talk about I guess. One night I missed a call from Roman and I guess he saw a picture of me on Instagram drinking and he got mad. We started fighting and suddenly that's all we did . One night we had a huge blowout and I said some things I probably shouldn't have. He told me it was over. I assumed it was in anger and that we would talk the next day. But that was 5 months ago". When she stopped speaking she was glad to see the kindness in Nia's eyes . Although maybe if she had the full story the reaction would be different. "There is something you need to know Liv. Roman is seeing someone now. It's very new only been a few weeks. But I didn't want you to be caught off guard." Olivia felt her heart tighten " Who ?" she asked almost in a whisper . "Her name is Ruby. She is a wrestler . Leader of the Riott Squad. She is basically you're polar opposite". Olivia sighed with frustration. How had this happened ?

Roman and Seth won their match easily . He let off so much steam in the match that Elias would probably have to have his jaw rewired. Seth followed behind as they came into gorilla. " Do you want to maybe grab a beer and you know talk it out?". Roman looked at him " Can't. Meeting ruby". Seth scratched his beard "So that's still going then?". Roman stiffened " Why would It stop?". Seth spoke gently " Maybe you deal with you're past problems first man, before starting something else". Roman stormed past him " Mind your business Rollins. I'll see you tomorrow". The discussion was over at least for now. Roman did indeed have plans with Ruby but she wasn't the woman running through his mind for the last 3 hours . As he showered he allowed his mind to wander there for a moment . She looked good , the longer hair suited here. The weight loss was slightly concerning but she was still a knockout. He pushed the wall in frustration wanting to scream out loud to articulate how he was feeling inside. No , after what she did they were done . No going back now .

Ruby tended to be more of a quiet individual. She didn't have many friends in WWE . She preferred a chilled environment and doing things she enjoyed. Right now she was enjoying Roman Reigns arm draped across the back of the chair behind her. God he was fucking gorgeous she thought looking at him as he spoke. She was waiting for a moment to address the rumours she had heard the girls gossiping about earlier that night. " So some of the girls were saying something about an ex of yours showing up. The doctor that used to work here". His face immediately darkened and Ruby was almost sorry she had even asked the question . " Yes Olivia . She is back now I think . I haven't really spoken to her. It's a long story and I don't really want to get into it.". She placed a hand on his knee " Do I have anything to worry about?". He shook his head and she felt relieved. As fate would have it the hotel bar which had been quiet and intimate suddenly came alive with the sound of chattering women. "Great. There's the girls. I knew we should have went somewhere else.". Roman didn't even look around , annoyed by the laughs coming from the group. But Rubys eyes were trained on the blonde that was sitting with Nia Jax and talking to her about something serious . It was her. Ruby knew. Even before she turned her head and flashed eyes that were a startling blue she almost gasped. Her expression dropped when she clocked Roman sitting with Ruby. Ruby had been looking for far too long because Roman now turned too and when he saw Olivia there Ruby noticed how he dropped his hand from behind her like a hot potato as if he had been doing something wrong . " Is that Her?" . He nodded in response but turned back to Ruby. His focus had slipped. " Maybe you guys should talk just to iron it all out . You to work together.". Roman took a his beer lost in thought

" Just go over there and ask him to talk. If he says no and snaps again. At least You will have tried". His was saying calmly . " He is on a feeling date Nia. I can't just rock up and be all they let's talk." " Just do it Liv." Olivia was adamant " No way". She said . " Ok you asked for it.", was Nia's response. She turned in her chair and roared "Roman, hey" and began to wave him over. If Olivias face was twisted in horror , Romans face was just as bad as he cursed his cousin for forcing him into this. He stood and said something to Ruby before approaching His with a face like thunder. " What is it?". He asked her angrily . " Both of you are adults . You need to talk. There is a booth over there. Do it and let's all move on". Roman didn't answer her or even look at Olivia . " Come on" he called gruffily over his shoulder to her.

They sat opposite each other and Olivia was lost for words. He still hasn't looked her in the eye. " Why did you come back?". He asked her directly. "Um. I love my job and I thought you and I should finally discuss things . It ended badly and I don't like fighting". He seemed to accept this . "Ok. We can be cordial and professional. And that's it. You do you and I'll do me". He was beyond cold and the tears stung her eyes but she blinked them back as best as she could. " So what we act like nothing ever happened with us? ". Roman stood and finally allowed himself to look her in the eyes . " Maybe you should have thought about that before you kissed that guy in Ireland". It was cold and heartless and to the point. Then Roman walked away from Olivia.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Olivia didn't sleep at all. She alternated between naps and lying awake replaying the conversation she had with Roman. At 6am she gave up trying and decided to hit the gym and get her sweat on and try to rebuild her body. The gym was empty and she started with a jog on the treadmill. After she was warmed up she moved to the weight section, focused and determined she felt her mind begin to clear as she rembered the benefits and endorphins that exercise usually brought her. She felt his presence before she saw him. He entered the gym and stopped dead when he saw her. This time Olivia didn't wait to see how he would react she turned back to the mirror and stacked weights, focusing on her form.

She was stacking too much weight Roman thought with frustration. She was out of practice with the weights he could see by how she kept readjusting her positioning. Explained the subtle change in her body he realised. Not that he was looking of course. He racked his own weights on the other wall of the gym and turned up the music in his headphones . They didn't speak to each other and Roman got so caught up he almost forgot she was there. That was until he saw Olivia attempt to bench press a weight that was way too heavy and he watched in dismay as she managed to lift the weight down and then her arms began to shake . She couldnt lift it back up he realised. He dropped his own weights with a bang and was by her side in a second taking the weight from her and setting it back on the bar . "Are you kidding me ? You don't start with weight like that, you need to build back up to it". She jumped up from the bench "I didn't need your help. I was managing ok". "Sure you were. You're lucky I was here. You could have hurt yourself". Roman said as he turned to walk away. Olivia mumbled something that he couldn't hear " Did you say something?". She fixed him with that look and set her jaw "I said why do you care?". Roman met her eye " I don't". He said simply. Olivia faltered and he saw her chin quiver for a second. She turned away and began to pack up her stuff. Roman felt like a tool. He had to protect himself but that chin quiver had made him uneasy. She didn't say a word and left the gym. After she did Roman kicked his bottle of water against the wall.

He hated her. She realised it now . She had told him about the kiss because she didn't want there to be any secrets between them. What she hadn't been able to do was explain the circumstances and how it had meant nothing to her, a moment of weakness when she missed her boyfriend and being with him. The kiss had lasted all of 5 seconds but Roman didn't know that . But the kiss was just the cherry on top . The fighting , the not seeing each other and the paranoia had set into their relationship. She went back to her room and cried for what seemed like hours. Then she picked herself up and dusted herself off. She was lost now, unsure of how to proceed. When she arrived at the house show that night she was the only doctor on call and felt like she was going through the motions .

She was sitting on top of a speaker when she felt someone sit next to her . Ruby. "Hey I'm Ruby. I don't like any of that girly dramatic, bitchy shit. So I thought I would come say hey". Olivia took her hand and could see that Ruby was genuine . That hurt her even more. "Yeah I don't want any drama either . Things have moved on a lot since I left. Maybe too much". "Do you think you will stick around?" Ruby asked , not disguising her intentions. " You know what Ruby, I don't know. Maybe I should just go back to Ireland. It was nice to meet you" .

That night as Ruby and Roman had dinner the conversation turned to Olivia. "I met her tonight. Thought it was better to just get it over with . I'm not a drama kind of girl'. Roman looked up in surprise "How did that go?". He looked disinterested "Good she seems nice. But I don't think you will have to worry about her for too much longer". His eyes snapped up " Why is that?". He asked " She said she is probably going to leave . Head back to Ireland. Nothing left here for her". Roman picked up his wine glass and took a long slug. "if that's what she wants" he said.

"It is her Mom. Olivia . OLIVIA.". Her heart leapt as she heard JoJos voice. She turned just in time to catch a running JoJo. " My goodness. Look at how big you have gotten sweetie". She clutched JoJo to her and allowed herself to bask in the young girls presence . Galina followed with a warm genuine smile on her face. "Olivia what a great surprise. I didn't know you were back". She hugged her tightly . "Does daddy know you are back . I bet he is really happy". JoJo said innocently . Galina and Olivia exchanged a look. "Honey I want to talk to Liv for a second can you give us a moment". JoJo skipped off " I can't believe how much she has grown". Liv observed." Yeah it's kind of scary. How are you doing ? Roman hasn't said much but i gather you two have broken up. He seems miserable without you Liv. Do you think you can patch things up?". Olivia smiled sadly at her " I tried. He doesn't want to know". Galina looked at her in surprise. "I'm not buying it. Here is what I know about Roman. When he is hurt he shuts down and shuts everyone out. Don't give up he will come around. Especially for you.". Olivia looked at Galina " What do you mean especially for me?". "I've seen Roman in love. Girl you got this. And that new plaything he has at the moment is a serious downgrade." Galina said bitchily. "If someone told me last year that you and I would be here talking like this I would have laughed in their faces." Liv observed. "But seriously Galina. I think i may have lost his trust and I don't know if he will ever want to give it back". Galina read between the lines " Fight for him girl. Show him what he is missing. Because he still likes you". " How do you know?". " Because he has been over there talking to JoJo for the last 5 minutes pretending to not look at you". Olivia looked out the corner of her eye and saw him lurking . She did have one big advantage here , she knew what drove Roman wild. Hell she knew him inside out. She would fight for him. She had to try .

Galina and Olivia hugged before his ex wife walked over to him and Olivia went back to the doctors office. "So what? You and Liv are best friends now?". Roman asked discreetly. Galina fixed him with a smile "Your daughter adores her . They were so happy to see each other. Olivia can still be friends with JoJo you know . Besides it's nice to have Olivia back . I mean you have moved on and soon she will too I guess so let's keep it friendly." Galina smiled inwardly as Roman took the bait " What do you mean soon she will move on?". Galina looked at him innocently " Well you are seeing someone else and clearly seem uninterested in her . Have you seen what Olivia looks like? It's only a matter of time before someone else asks her out". She walked off and left Roman standing there bewildered .

Olivia couldn't decide if it was a mistake or not but here she was dressed in a black tight short dress that made her legs go on for miles . Her hair was longer now and tossed into the loose waves that Roman loved. WWE spring fling was the name of the event and she knew he would be there along with Ruby. She was going as part of a group of girls and it was time to play ball. They arrived a little late and after a few glasses of champagne. Flanked by Nia and Sasha she hit the dance floor. She was careful not to be too obvious that would have the opposite effect. Instead she danced sexily but not over the top. As predicted by Sasha, she soon had the attention of many men on the dance floor. She could feel Roman watching, she always had been able to feel the burn of his eyes on her. He was out there somewhere

. "Olivia, right?" a friendly male voice said and she turned and came face to face with Jason Jordan . He was a good looking guy , young and very eager but he seemed nice . "Yeah that's right, nice to meet you . Jason ?" he shook her hand politely . " Can I buy you a drink?". Liv felt the burn of his eyes on her again. "Sure . Lead the way". She said following him.

Roman watched Liv and Jason walk to the bar. Ruby, Seth and Renee were talking about some shit but every muscle in Romans body was tensed. Olivia was testing him, seeing if he would react. He wouldn't of course but it didn't take away from the fact that he almost threw a chair across the room when he saw Jason place a hand on the small of her back at the bar . You told her you didn't care about her a small voice in his head said and then suddenly Roman began to panic. What if Olivia wasn't playing a game and was just accepting what he had said and was moving on ? He wasn't sure which scenario he hated more. Discreetly he gave Seth the nod and he came over " Break that up at the bar" was all he said and woth one look and a nod Seth was gone. Roman had barely taken a sip of his beer and Seth was back by his side . "She said tell that Samoan Jackass that i can talk to who i like and to go back to fucking Ruby Riott". Roman nodded and smirked into his beer. Liv was fighting back and he kind of liked it. Back at the bar Liv smiled into her glass of wine. He had sent Seth over to stop the conversation with Jason. Maybe all wasn't lost.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"You're really worried about who I am fucking aren't you" a deep voice said from behind her. Olivia turned to see Roman there and she met his gaze . " And you're really interested in speaking to someone that you supposedly hate" she retorted. She deliberately brought the straw from her cocktail to her lips and took a little sip. Romans eyes lingered for a moment on her lips before he said " Not really you're just in the way of me and the bar". He said. Olivia stepped aside and gestured in the space " Oh Roman I'm not worried about who you are fucking. I mean I was there when it was you and me. In the Jacuzzi, on every surface of our place in Mexico, when you would throw me against the wall in the trainers room and the shower. The shower was always nice. So I'm pretty sure that whatever it is you're doing with Ruby it doesn't make you feel like it did with us. In the meantime don't be afraid to look me up if you ever want to go there again. I mean if I am not busy fucking someone else that is". She stalked off leaving Roman flustered , angry and completely aroused.

Olivia had never been that straightforward and direct in her life she had basically offered herself to him but she had managed to hold onto her dignity also. Well she hoped she did. She watched in interest as Roman went back to the table and hauled Seth off to the corner to chat. Inwardly she kind of cringed. Had she been too full on with him ?. Over at the other side of the room Roman was burning the ears off of Seth. " She is toying with me". He said like a three year old. Seth eyed him " What do you want her to do man? She tried to have that serious conversation with you about what happened and you shut her down. Then she sees you with another chick. So she decides to fight for you . She obviously got under your skin judging by whatever that was at the bar. Seriously man you have to decide if you are done with her then tell her that. Have the conversation.". Roman looked sad " I can't get hurt like that again man.". Seth knew he was telling the truth. " Then tell her that. If it's over then you owe her that serious conversation. She needs you to say the words to her face". Roman knew that Seth was right. He looked at Ruby and realised at the same time he needed to have a conversation there too.

Olivia woke to the sound of a knock on her hotel room door. The clock on the side table told her it was 2am. Her head ached as it always did when she had been drinking. One look out the peephole caused her to jolt awake and all of her senses come alive. She pulled the door back and there he was. " I know it's late but I need to do this" was all Roman said. She pulled the door back and invited him in. He stood for a moment surveying the room. "I think we need to have a serious talk". She nodded at him. He sat at the very edge of the bed and she sat towards the middle. " I'm not seeing Ruby anymore. We had a talk and she reckons my mind is still with you and she is right . It is. For the record I wasn't sleeping with her either. It was just a few dates. I realise now I am at that point where it's not right for me to be in a relationship". Olivia knew then that this conversation wasn't going to end well for them . He was letting her go she realised and her heart began to break. "I kissed that guy for about 4 seconds Roman. It wasn't even a thing .I told you on the last call because I never wanted any secrets between us. I never stopped loving you between all the fights and the distance. Not even for a second". Her eyes pricked with tears and when she looked at him he was looking at his hands but his eyes were also wet. He looked at her " You broke my heart" was all he could manage and Olivia felt her own break too. He wasn't going to be able to let it go. Roman would never be vulnerable again . " This is it for us isn't it?" she said and he nodded his head in agreement. They both sat there in their devastation. Hurting so bad it felt like Olivia was going to die. " Do you want me to leave? Would that make it easier?". She asked him. "I would never expect you to give up your job. Let's talk to Steph maybe you can switch brands or something.". Olivia could only nod.

They sat in silence for a while . " I don't know how we ended up here. This is all my fault. If I didn't go , we could be different . Maybe we could have moved in together or something". Roman smiled "Maybe". He looked so sad that she wanted to reach out and touch him. "Please don't hate me Roman.". He looked at her reassuringly "I don't hate you. I never Will. I promise you that.". Olivias voice caught in her throat "I hope you find happiness with someone I really do. You are a great guy". They sat again for a moment until Olivia couldn't stand it anymore. "I just can't believe this is going to be it for us. I understand why and I can't explain anymore again. This is so shit". She bowed her head and it all came out. She was practically sobbing. So was Roman she didn't know how she ended up on his lap. His arms were around her and she was buried in his chest. "I know this is out of order but if this is going to be it then can I have just one last …". She didn't get to say the word kiss because his lips were on her already, hungry and impatient. She melted. It was exactly as she had remembered and each of her senses came alive. Hands roamed in hair and all over each other and she opened her mouth and moaned when his tongue caught hers. She pulled off her top without invitation and his hands stroked her naked back. She was straddling him as he undressed. It was urgent but bittersweet because it was also goodbye. He threw her on the bed and then out of nowhere he slowed his pace. He kissed her more tenderly switching from urgency to slow and seductive. He was making love to her she realised and his touch became more caressing and he stroked her body sensually. When he entered her , it was slow and beautiful and his eyes stayed on hers the entire time. She didn't allow herself to look away . She wanted to remember this forever. When they both came to the point of orgasm they did it together happy and free and releasing all the pain. For a moment . He rolled over and lay next to her as she got her breath back. " Thanks". She said. He didn't respond . Instead he drew her to his chest and asked her to close her eyes as he held her close ."Go to sleep baby girl". She didn't have to be told twice she fell asleep with his arm wrapped around her .

Roman didn't sleep a wink he basked in her presence. He cuddled her naked body to his. He had almost wavered when she began to cry. He asked himself again why he was doing this. And then he knew the answer , he would never allow another individual to have that much control over his happiness. He would never allow himself to be open to the possibility of someone hurting him like she had . The thing was deep down Roman knew that the kids had meant nothing but he was so angry at her still for leaving him. It was selfish of him he knew that too. It was over. He stayed until the sun began to rise, knowing his mornings would never start like this again. Olivia was his still in this moment and as he felt her body next to his he basked for a moment in the feeling of closeness. It was with pure regret that he moved silently away and dressed. Before he left the room he looked back at her sleeping form. Perfect and beautiful in the bed. He wiped the tears away as he left . Too much had happened . It was time to move on.

The bed was empty when she woke. He was gone. Her phone held a simple message. _Sorry I had to leave. But I'm sure you know why. Thank you for last night._ Olivia sighed and dealt with another wave of sorrow. Roman was lost to her forever. She knew now it wasn't even the kiss that had ruined them it had been the distance and the space between them that had. So she had to move on with life. Within a week Stephanie had offered her the transfer to smackdown Live. She would only have to see Roman at PPVs and given that she wasn't the RAW physician it would only be I an extreme emergency that she would intervene. So with a heavy heart and a sense of loss Olivia and Roman began their separate lives.

A/N: because of the feedback I really should state that this ISN'T the end . More to come


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Two months passed and Olivia settled into life at smackdown . It was a sea of different faces and a new challenge but she still loved the wrestling business and wanted to continue on her career in WWE. She was delighted to be standing in gorilla to witness Dean Ambrose shock the world and return weeks earlier than expected and beat down Samoa Joe. The Shield Brother had folded her into a warm and welcoming hug and didn't ask any questions. In fact he seemed to move past the situation and spoke only about work and not Roman . Maybe it was something he had spoken to him about . Who knew. One person who hadnt taken the news well and was trying to see if they could change things was Renee. She had seen Roman backstage at the joint PPV a few weeks back. Well she had sneaked up on him really as he was watching Olivia from a distance his eyes soft and tender . He didn't approach her and just watched. When Renee said "Why don't you just go say hey" his mood had darkened and he had said harshly "Butt out Renee". He had walked off and when Renee had tried to reason with Dean he too had told her to leave things . They had made up their mind he had said. But that didn't feel right to her, not at all. She wanted to do something.

In the end ironically it was Dean who pushed them all together. Money on the Bank was the one PPV where the medical staff were stretched to their limit. The ladder matches ensured that there would be knocks and Injuries. Doctors were placed at ringside and in gorilla as the last match of the night went on. It was the guys ladder match and Dean and Seth were both participants. In gorilla Olivia stood with the other doctors whole Vince and creative hovered aroubd some screens. "Pretty badass match huh?" she heard a voice say. She knew it was him and she also knew from the easy going tone of this voice that he hadnt seen her there yet . One of the guys answered him just as a double spot with Dean and the Miz went horribly wrong . Miz went to deliver the neckbreaker from the top of the ladder but had Dean at the wrong angle . Dean was also positionwd wrong for a landing he didn't adjust in time and Olivia physically winced when his surgically repaired arm collided with the metal at the table. "Goddammit" Vince yelled . Chris sprang into action. "Olivia take Ambrose, You other 2 come with me. The Miz looks worse he tried to shield the fall. We will do a stretcher spot and get him back". Olivia looked at Vince "We need the ringside doctor to bring him back" the chairman nodded and gave the order. As Olivia watched how Ambrose was moving Renee arrived at her side. " Oh my god Olivia, is he Ok?" she was hysterical and Olivia knew she woukd be more of a difficulty than a help if she didn't calm down. She had forgotten about Roman until he wrapped an arm around Renee. " Let Olivia take a look at him first ok?". She nodded and stood back when the ringside doctors brought Dean in. Olivia worked fast and administered something for the pain immediately. " Ambrose look at me.". His eyes met hers "The pain will go in a few minutes . Before it does I need you to try and do the following". She mimicked some hand stretches and elbow movements while all of gorilla held their breath. She watched as he repeated them all. When he was done she gave him a small smile . " Bad news for me . Good news for you. Looks like we don't have to send you back to rehab. It's not broken". Renee left out the air that she had been holding and ran over to them . " Woah I still need to stitch him up but go on give him a kiss". She stood and gave them a moment. Roman hovered uncertainly "um do you need help getting him back to the trainers room?". She looked at him for a fleeting second afraid to hold his gaze for longer. "Sure" she said and turned back to the couple "Ok lovebirds we gotta get Deano here stitched up let's go".

She tried to ignore the fact that Romans hand around Deans waist kept touching against her as she supported his other side. Once they got to the trainers room she helped him to get onto the bed and then turned to Renee and Roman . " You can stay if you like Renee but um". "I'm out of here catch you in a while man" Roman said he didn't have to be told to leave. When he did she left out a breath of air . "Ok Ambrose let's fix you up". She gave him a few stitches and some meds and ordered him to return the following day for an evaluation. " Thanks Doc . I owe you one" he said and have her a quick hug. Renee smiled at her also . " Have a good night you two" she said. She felt lonely when they were gone.

Her car was on the parking garage and it was late when she was leaving . As she walked a voice that sent shivers up her spine said " Well hello there young Olivia. How have you been?". She stopped for a minute "Fuck off Finn" she said bluntly and kept walking. "That Isn't very nice now is it. It's been a bit of a time. I thought all that nonsense was on the past" . Olivia slowed down for a minute "What you did just doesn't get forgiven like that. Don't talk to me again". "How is dear old Roman?" His voice said laced with sarcasm. Olivia didn't get a chance to answer because Finn got a reply directly. "Roman is fine Balor how are you?" he said and Liv turned back to see Roman behind Finn glaring at him. The Irish man turned and put his hands up in mock surrender. " Just saying hello" he said. Roman tilted his head at him "I thought me and the boys were pretty clear but maybe o need to speak to Seth and Ambrose again and see of we need to give you reminder". Finn looked like a caged animal "Hey chill man . I was just trying to check up on her that's all. But point taken I'm out of here , won't happen again". Roman waited for him to leave . Olivia did too "Thanks" she called to Roman. He gave her the tiniest smile. " No problem". Olivia turned to her car. She turned back to say something but Roman was already walking towards his car. They didn't say anything else.

At the hotel Olivia went to her room and ordered room service . She didn't socialise during joint PPV's instead opting to honour Romans wishes. But if rumour was to be believed Roman didn't socialise much anymore eitherm so she shouldn't have been surprised to meet him at the ice machine on the hotel floor where they were staying. She was filling her glass with ice when he arrived cash in hand. He stopped rattling the coins abruptly and scanned the contents of the vending machine next to where Liv was getting ice. Their eyes met and he gave an awkward half smile . " Dr Pepper?" she asked . "Creature of habit" he offered in return. She waited for him to finish so she could get her coke. "Thanks again for earlier it was nice of you to do that". Roman bent to collect his drink "Its cool Balor needed a little reminding that's all". Then in a move that surprised them both he said "How have you been?". She looked at him finally "Ok. You?". "the same. I guess there will be times like this every few weeks or so where we will crossover so I'm happy we can be civil". She smiled gently " Yeah me too. Well have a good night" she said ending the conversation. It was only when he left that she allowed herself to let the tears fall. Seeing him has rattled her . She had been so good but today she was it was the shock of being in his presence. She knew that. But it had rattled her . She went back and had a cry in her room".

Olivia travelled on with the Smackdown team to their next destination . It happened to be florida and after tonight's show she had some days where she could go to her apartment and relax. The day started badly when a Facebook memory popped up of her and Roman . She hasn't been able to delete any photos of them just yet . They were too precious to her. The tears filled her eyes again and she cursed herself for being so emotional she just wanted the pain to go away. It was a very busy day after the money in the bank debacle . She had almost forgotten about Dean until that haphazard knock on the door thing that he did. "Doc ?" . She looked up at him lifting momentarily from her daze. " Hey , are you ok. You look like you been crying ". She shook her head defiantly . " Nope just allergies come and sit down". He sat and didn't ask anymore questions. She examined him quickly wanting to get him out before he asked anymore questions . To his credit Dean remained silent. "Ok stitches look good and arm and elbow all good. You are good to go my friend". Her voice was too bright she knew that. So did Dean. He watched her carefully. "Olivia, what's happened" he asked gently. "Nothing Dean can you leave please .I need to be alone. " her eyes went quickly to the desk and he knew whatever had rattled her laid on the desk. He was faster than her even woth his injury . He located what he was looking for quickly . When he turned open mouthed he pulled her into a hug. Then he drew back "Is it …". She cut him off "Romans . Yeah". Dean held the positive pregnancy test on his hand. "it will be ok Liv. I promise" . She wanted to believe him. She really did.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next morning Liv woke in her own bed in her apartment in Florida. She had told Dean that she wasn't sure what to do and she really meant it. He had asked her , well begged her really, to tell Roman and Olivia kept going back and forth. In the end Dean had said that while it was totally her decision and her body , Roman deserved to at least know the truth. Then came the ultimatum either she told him or Dean would. Roman was in Pensacola she knew that. He had bought a new house last year it was huge and apparently gorgeous she just hadn't seen it yet. She knew she had to reach out but kept putting it off. In the end she chickened out and sent him a message " _I need to speak to you. It's important"_ was all she wrote. It was an agonizing hour wait till her phone beeped _"i dont think that's a good idea."_ was all it said. That made Olivia mad , she had said it was important and he didn't seem to care. Well she had tried, Roman could go to hell. She screenshotted the message and sent it on to Dean telling him she was done and would not be chasing Roman anymore. She would take care of things herself.

"Dude . What the fuck is wrong with you. Did you ignore Liv when she said she had something important to tell you?" Dean shouted at Roman on the phone. "How do you know that she was messaging me . What's going on?". Roman sounded confused but also a little scared. There was a panicked edge in Deans voice that made him stop and listen for a moment." What do you think could be so important Ro?".Dean asked His voice now gentle. And in that moment Roman just knew.

Olivia was scrubbing her apartment the windows were open and music blasting as she cleaned. She wore booty shorts because it was so hot and a simple white tank . Her hair was piled on top of her head and her feet were bare. The doorbell ringing was a surprise to her. And she knew before she opened it who would be standing there. Roman looked shellshocked and she knew that he had figured it out or that Dean had told him. His eyes met hers for a moment and she couldn't read him. "Can I come in?" he asked. The tone of his voice wasn't angry or mad. She stood back and motioned him in with a nod. He walked past her and she took a moment to steady herself as the familiar wave of his cologne filled her nostrils. Her stomach did a flip flop as many memories flooded her mind. She followed Roman into the living room. "Do you want a drink?" she asked . His eyes met hers again and he shook his head. They sat on the couch on opposite ends and Olivia waited. "Dean called me, he didn't like confirm anything but I have this hunch and he didn't exactly shut me down on it. Are you , I mean are you pregnant?". His voice was so calm and reassuring that Olivia lost her resolve for a moment. " Yes I am. But you have nothing to worry about. I don't think I will be having the baby. I mean it doesn't make sense right now with the way things are with you and I". Romans head snapped up "What do you mean you are not having the baby?". He was not expecting That, Olivia could tell straight away. So she sat next to him and looked at him, her voice was gentle. "Roman you and I and this whole situation is messed up . We said our goodbyes we went through the heartache. I saw how final this all was for you. How can we bring a baby into That?.". He looked at her and she could see he was struggling. "Don't you want to be a mom?" he asked, his voice just as gentle. Olivia closed her eyes as a vision of a perfect little human with a mix of her and Romans features formed in front of her eyes. "Yes, but not like this. I want a baby that was conceived in love and planned. Something that both parents were yearning for. You and I are not there. How would it even work?" Roman took a deep breath "I don't know Liv, I'm still trying to process. If you are absolutely sure that you don't want to do this then I can't force you. But if you change your mind then we can work something out. We can be friends who co parent or something . We will find a way. I will support you whatever you decide". Olivia was knocked for six , she didn't expect this reaction. "I'm going to need some time to think. There is a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning. I was going to talk about my options there with them. I guess you could come to that". Roman stood and nodded "Ok I will come. There's a hotel not too far from here I can stay the night and come collect you in the morning?". Olivia could only nod in response and waited until she heard the slam of the apartment door before she allowed herself to cry.

That night Olivia spent her time deciding between 2 paths , one with Roman and a baby but not actually being with Roman. And the other was a lonely path but one she feared would be full of regret. She woke to a strong wave of nausea and cursed as she managed to delay herself with getting ready. She hadnt even showered when she heard a knock on the door. As fate would have it , when she answered the door to Roman who smelled fresh and like summer the scent of his cologne attacked her nostrils but not as pleasantly as the day before and she left him standing at the door as she ran for the bathroom. He obviously had let himself in because at some point between wretches she felt a cold cloth being wrapped around her neck and a glass of water appeared next to her on the floor. He at least left the bathroom allowing her to get herself together. Once the nausea had subsided and she had showered and dressed she felt much better. She was sheepish returning to the living room where Roman was sipping orange juice and watching ESPN. She felt a mix of emotions at how normal it looked for him to be there and yet how wrong it felt too. "You wear far too much cologne" she observed. "Never bothered you before preggers" he said, his voice teasing. Liv rolled her eyes. "Lets go. And get your feet off my coffee table".

They drove in silence but the ice seemed to be broken and Olivia felt a little more comfortable in his presence. "So what's the plan here we talk to the doctor about all of the options?". Olivia looked at him "Yes". He didn't answer and Liv knew that he had been testing her to see what she was going to do. The truth was that she had no idea and even as Roman held the door open for her and they sat side by side in the waiting room she still felt adrift. Doctor Weinstein was a lovely lady and had been Olivias GP for a number of years. She looked momentarily surprised to see a handsome Famous Samoan at her side, but she remained professional. "Ok Olivia and Roman take a seat. How can I help you today". Olivia looked at the doctor and blinked twice . She couldn't speak she realised with horror as her eyes just began to fill with tears. Roman to his credit put a hand on her arm. "Olivias pregnant , about 12 weeks roughly and 1 or 2 days maybe. We wanted to look at the options I guess and see what we want to do". The doctor nodded "Ok first things first , I'm going to get a test just to confirm here and some information also for you. I'll be back on a moment". Roman took the opportunity to hand Liv a tissue. "How did you know the exact amount of days I was pregnant". Roman looked at her " That was the exact timing since we were last together. It's not something you easily forget". Olivia thought she noticed a tenderness in his voice. She didn't know what to do so she patted his shoulder gently. The doctor came back and handed Olivia a test , which again confirmed the news. " So if I am reading the situation correctly, this isn't something you were expecting and you want to explore all options . Normally around this time I would use this machine here to do a scan for the heartbeat , check if all is ok. Given your situation and where your head is at that's not what we should do today . I am going to give you all of this information and leaflets. You can then make an informed decision and once you two decide then you can come back and we can take action. But please don't rush this decision you do have time to do that". Roman seemed ok with that but Olivia seemed distracted. The doctor looked at her "Is everything ok Olivia ?". She snapped out of her daze and said " Yes ok". Roman stood up and extended his hand to the doctor. " Thanks so much for all of the information. We will be in touch once we make the decision". Olivia had remained seated "We don't need to discuss this". She said her voice resolute and calm . Roman swung around " Olivia I think you need to take more time to be sure about…". She cut him off "That machine can show us the baby right now? the heartbeat and everything". The doctor smiled at her " Yes you can see your baby". Olivia looked at Roman her eyes full of hope and tears "I don't know how the hell this works but I really want to see". Roman turned to the doctor. " Can we see?". Within minutes Roman was sat at Olivias side as the cold gel was placed on her still flat stomach and the scan machine burst into life. "Well here is your little bean, one head and two eyes and a very strong heartbeat. All looks good. Only one in there so no twins just Yet. Wait a minute while I take some measurements". As the doctor worked Olivia stole a look at Roman and saw the tears form in his eyes. "So what now?". She asked. His brilliant grey eyes pierced hers "I guess we are having a baby" he answered.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Roman Reigns, open this door right now". Olivia said tapping impatiently on the plastic door. "Oh shit she sounds pissed man , what did you do?" Seth said to Roman who shrugged in response. " Who knows man she's a little….sensitive right now". Seth chuckled and opened the door . "Hey Livvy, he's in there go on in. I will give you guys some space". Roman was naked from the waist up when Olivia stalked into the dressing room. She stopped momentarily before her face hardened again. " Did you ask Vince to move me back to Raw?". Roman pulled on a tight black t-shirt and sat on the bench to pull on his socks and nikes. " I thought it would work better given that we are having a baby together now. Just means I can be there if you need anything.". She was tapping her foot and as she turned to the side Roman smiled slightly at the sight of a little swell in her belly . "But you don't get to make those decisions for me , Roman this is my career.". Roman pulled his hair back into a bun and picked up his jacket . " Get your coat and let's grab a pizza . Im starving and we need to talk clearly so lets just go". It seemed so natural for him and as Olivia walked back to get her things she realised that even though they hadnt defined what they were that a camaraderie of sorts had set in. They were having a baby together who knew what the future held for them.

Roman threw both of their bags into the trunk and swung into the car. "It's chilly huh?". Olivia nodded in response. " This pizza place is good and not too far from where the hotel is. Me and the boys have eaten here a few times. How you doing with the sickness after last week?". The previous week Olivia had spent her days off at home glued to her couch or with her head down the toilet . Roman had been working on the Raw brand so his mom had shown up and spent a few days taking care of Olivia , which had been surprising, but ended up being a lovely experience. She didn't have a mom herself so the feeling of Lisa laying a cool hand on her forehead or making her drink soup for the nutrition had been a bonding experience for them both. " Lots better think this second trimester should mean it eases off". Roman seemed appeased with this and drove in silence to the pizza place. When they got there he held the door and pulled out her chair at the table which earned him a death stare from Liv. "What?" he asked. "Do you pull out chairs for all your friends when you go eat?" she asked bitchily. "Just the good looking ones" Roman said in retort before turning his attention to the waitress. " Can you tell us the specials please?" he said in a pleasant voice which further irritated Olivia.

They decided to split a pasta dish and pizza and as they waited for their food Roman decided to broach the subject. "look I didn't mean to interfere in your career but after last week I felt a little useless that i was away and couldn't help. So i thought this might work a little better. If you really hate it then I will just leave things as they are but I would prefer to be closer to you. Especially later on when there is a chance the baby may arrive. I mean we are lucky that tonight was a PPV so we could actually see each other and talk". "We have been talking every day on the phone" Olivia snapped back and Roman took a deep breath but he looked pissed off. "Why exactly are you pissed?". Olivia demanded and Romans eyes snapped up to meet hers. " I literally cannot do or say anything right , I know you're pregnant and have a lot going on emotionally but Damn Liv". She wanted to kill him. " Don't you dare give me that shit Roman. You didn't want me . You said goodbye to me. Remember that. That part of us is over. You couldn't have been clearer. So now you don't get to decide how I should be treating you or what I can and cannot say and do.". She was horrified when her eyes filled with tears and she was happy to see the waitress put their food down on the table between them. In silence Roman deftly set some pizza and pasta in front of her and he put a little parmesan over the pasta with the black pepper exactly how she liked it to be served. "I'm sorry Liv. I know it's hard and I did mean all of that at the time and I truly thought that we were done. But I guess God had different plans. Can we just take it as it comes. Please don't upset yourself. I hate seeing you cry". His voice was so sweet and caring and when he reached across the table and rubbed her arm she didn't push it away. Instead she smiled at him through her tears and said "Ok. I will try and not be so angry or snappy. It's half hormones half me trying to see how we ended up here. I just pictured it all differently . When I thought of us having a child together we were both so happy and in love the way I imagined it. And here we are". Liv waited as the tears welled again. This time Romans hand found hers "I imagined it like that too im not dead inside you know. It kills me that you are miles away from me and carrying my if we spend some more time together then we can see how we feel." he admitted and shocked Olivia. "Ok" was all she could squeak out.

It has been an intense dinner but Liv felt lighter as she left the restaurant. All the emotions had been expressed and even Roman seemed to be warming a little . As they sat in the car to the hotel he reached across and said "Can I?". She nodded as he felt the swell of her belly. "Getting bigger. That's my boy". Olivia looked at him "Hey now who said it was a boy?" . Roman smiled as he pulled his hand back "Just have that feeling". Liv smiled to herself "Axel Reigns does sound badass" she said purposely picking a name she knew Roman hated. "Not a chance baby girl" Roman replied , using the term that had always fallen off his lips when they were a couple. But this time he didn't apologise for it . Roman just kept on driving.

The next morning Roman woke feeling a lot better than he had in weeks. There was progress with him and Liv. At one point some time back he was so sure that they were done but right now he felt there was a closeness beginning to form again and one that he wasnt sure where it was going. They were going to be parents together so their lives would be tied together now forever and Roman realised that it worked for him . He didn't want to have a life without Olivia in it. He knew that now. As if his thoughts were being read there was a knock on his hotel room door. He peered through the peephole and opened it. "Hey". "Can I come in?" she asked and Roman stood back to allow Olivia to enter. She looked around the room for a minute before setting her eyes on Roman. "I called Stephanie and asked her could I switch to Raw and she is ok with it. With immediate effect. Starting tonight." Roman have her a gentle smile "Good. I think that will work well. Do you need a ride?". Olivia paused for a minute "Um yeah I guess". Roman nodded " I'll meet you in the lobby?" . Olicia nodded "Ok". As she went to walk futher down the hall he called her again. "Liv….Im glad you decided to come back to Raw". When their eyes met Olivia held her breath as thay magnetic spark explodes between them as it had many moons ago at the beginning of their relationship. Olivia managed a grim smile before she continued on down the hall . Back in his room Roman closed the door and leaned against it. His heart was pounding, that look that had just passed between them was so raw and full of passion it had knocked him for six. But as he left his room and headed to the lobby he felt something he hadn't in a while. Happiness.

Their ride to the next arena was about 3 hours long. Liv tried to sleep while Roman sat in silence listening to the radio. About an hour in to the drive , Olivia suddenly sat up "Roman I'm going to be sick. Can we pull over please". He turned his attention to the passenger seat where he could see Olivia had paled. "Shit the next rest stop is about 10 minutes away can you wait?". She tries to nod "I will try.". Roman reached across and rubbed her lower back a little. It was a gesture thay used to soothe her when they were a couple. It seemed to work for a few minutes as he felt the tension leave her body. " Here we go Liv it's just right up here". Roman nearly broke the speed limit getting her there and she was out of the car and running to the restroom before he even properly parked. While she was gone he went to the store and picked up some supplies for her. When she returned to the car, she looked a little better but he could tell she had been sick. Her hair was pulled back and she had that wax look. " Hey, are you Ok?. I got some water and mints and one of those chocolate bars you like and lots of other things that you probably don't need". She smiled at him weakly before taking some sips of water. "Likes to give me a hard time this little one. Just like it's dad" she added with a mischievous smile. Roman rolled his eyes at her but his smile gave him away "Steady on now woman. I just bought every damn thing I could think of in the shop to make you feel better . And rubbed your back the way you like. Give me a break". He was teasing her. She eyed him warily "You're making a strong start Reigns" she conceeded. He smiled at her and gunned the engine "You know what they say ,start as you mean to go on". Olivia smiled back at him and settled back in her chair. This time when she closed her eyes she felt content.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

'You know Olivia it's quite normal to get that surge of emotions. I know when I was pregnant that.. ". Olivia nudged Brie Bella roughly. "Ssshh". She indicated throwing her head in the direction of Roman who coincidentally was walking into catering with Daniel Bryan. "Ladies" Daniel said politely leaning down to kiss Brie. "Wow Olivia you have really grown since the last ppv". He said .Brie grinned stupidly "Isn't she so cute? , Like glowing ,And the bump is so small and pretty.". Daniel gave Brie that steady on look just as Birdie woke from her nap and gave a little cry . Olivia jumped from her seat "Please , can I ?". There were no objections as Olivia lifted the two month old into her arms. She fussed for a minute before settling into Olivia and closing her eyes. Standing over Olivias shoulder and admiring the baby was Roman. He smiled down at the little one " She is just beautiful you guys" he said softly. And then as she cradled Birdie, Olivia did something that came so natural to her that she didn't even think about it. She leaned back against Roman to give him a better look but also because it felt like the right think to Do. She let his chest take her weight and revelled in the feeling of just touching him. They stood like that for a few minutes , talking to each other about the baby before Birdie got fussy "Think it's time for someone to eat" Brie said standing up to take the baby. As Olivia carefully handed the baby back Brie looked at her then at Roman " You know maybe Roman could help you out with that problem we spoke about earlier". She gave Olivia a cheeky wink before she walked away.

"What problem?" Roman asked immediately on alert . "Nothing she was just kidding". Liv tried . "I'm not playing Liv tell me what's going on". She looked at him. " I've been getting these urges, like sexual urges ". Her face began to flush. "Ok". Roman said uncertainly. He went to ask her another question but stopped as Dolph Ziggler walked by with his shirt open and Olivia blatantly checked him out . "So urges in general then?" he indicated throwing his eyes in Dolphs direction. "Yes Roman general urges where I am imagining all sorts of sexual scenarios. It's clearly my hormones. Are you happy now ? I said it ". She went to storm off but he caught her on the arm before she could . Their eyes met. Electricity burned through the air . "Well if you want to satisfy those urges at any time. All you have to do is ask. I mean I think i remember what you like more than anyone". Roman said his voice soft but with an air of danger. Memories of nights thrown against hotel room walls, naked Jacuzzi sessions , numerous orgasms and Romans sensual kisses , his soft fingers tangled in her hair and in other places ran through Olivias mind. And she swallowed nervously. His eyes hadnt left hers she was certain he was thinking the same things. She leaned into him for a moment and said softly "I'll bear that in mind". She walked away , physically sweating. As he watched her go Roman was glad once again he was wearing loose fitting trousers . This time as she walked his eyes stayed glued mostly to her ass. Damn she looked good he thought watching her hair swish as she went.

That evening Olivia was trying her best to ignore Roman. That had been an intense conversation earlier and Olivia was in a permanent state of arousal since. When she went to leave the building she took a quick look around before making her way to the parking garage. She was almost at the car when she heard him shout " Liv. LIV". She cursed before turning to face him . " oh hey I was just…". He interrupted her. "avoiding me?". She didn't bother to argue back with him . "Something like that"she said turning her eyes to the ground. Roman couldn't help himself he reached over and lifted her chin up so that her eyes met his . "We are both adults it's ok to talk about it if we are feeling something". Olivia smiled at him weakly. "Can we do it back at the hotel I'm pretty cold". He smiled at her . 'Sure meet me back there . We can do the bar or my suite is pretty sweet . Not that I am implying anything" he added quickly. "I'll meet you at the suite" Olivia said before opening her car. Roman didn't say anything just nodded.

Olivia stood at the door of Romans suite and took a moment before knocking. When she tapped lightly on the door he opened it pretty fast and she smiled tightly at the sight of him in sweat pants and a wife beater. He looked good "Hey" he said with a goofy smile and Liv thought it was cute that he looked a little nervous. "Hey" she said after he stood back and told her to come in. She looked around the room "Wow this place is really nice". Roman looked around "Yeah it' too bad. Can I get you anything?". Liv rubbed her hands together "Water sounds good". He came back a few minutes later with a glass of water for her and a bag of m&ms "They still your favourite?" he asked with a smile. "Uh-huh" she said taking them from him. He got himself a beer and sat opposite her. He took a sip then turned his eyes to her "So?". "I didn't mean to avoid you . Liv jumped in to say "It's just that conversation between us earlier kind of unsettled me. I mean what are we doing ? I thought all that stuff between us was in the past. It felt very final anyway at the time". Roman looked down at his hands and spent a moment playing with the label on his beer bottle. "I thought so too. But I'm not so sure anymore. I mean I wanted you to be gone from my life at one point. I ain't goin to deny that. But right now with you carrying my child , I guess us growing a little bit closer isn't a crazy idea". Olivia studied him "When you say closer, do you mean like two close friends co parenting or closer like how it was between us earlier". Roman smirked "I think we both know the second option makes most sense . The chemistry between us just won't die". He admitted what Olivia had been feeling for what felt like months now. "Yeah it's still there . So what should we do?". Roman sat forward and took the water glass from her and the m&ms. He took both of her hands in his "Lets take it day by day . Come with me next week to Florida when we have a few days off. I want to show you the house and something else. Will you come ?". Of course she would .

Olivia returned to her own room that night and for the next week herself and Roman carried on as normal but both had dropped their guard a little and things like touching each other didn't seem like a big deal. It also wasn't a big deal when Olivia fell asleep in Romans bed one night when they had watched a movie. He had just tucked her in and rolled over and slept . The morning after hadnt been weird either . It was like an unspoken bond had formed. Let's just take it slow and see how this goes was what seemed to be the agreement . And so Olivia found herself in Pensacola and doing the same old walk up to Romans family home as she had done many times before . Before they hit the porch door it was swung open and JoJo came flying out "Daddy's here and Olivia and the baby" she shouted excitedly and ran into Romans arms where he lifted her easily into the air. Olivia smiled . He was a great Dad , seeing him with JoJo made her realise how lucky her kid would be. "Let me down Daddy I want to see the baby bump". JoJo came and wrapped her arms around Olivia and her tummy. "wow it's growing really big. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?". Liv patted her hair affectionately "Not yet honey. Your Dad and I think we might like to have a surprise". Roman came over and put a hand on JoJos shoulder "Let's go inside sweetie it's hot out here . Liv needs to sit down . It's been a long day".

The family were so happy to see Olivia. By now her bump had grown a little more . She still worked out so she looked good . Roman helped her in the gym and spotted her when weight training so she looked good. Sika and Lisa were in a great mood . Chatting and serving dinner and asking how things were going. When they had finished and Liv helped with the cleaning up Roman said "Ok guys . Let's go now. JoJo it's almost bedtime for you and we need to give Olivia the grand tour". JoJo jumped " Ok let's go". The house was only about a 15 minute drive away from Romans parents. When they drove up Olivia gasped. Electronic gates greeted her and a stunning house with landscaped gardens sat beyond them. Roman drove up and parked in the garage. When they got out he didn't say a word, instead opening the door and allowing them to step in. It was stunning. Marble floors, cosy wooden alcove. Open plan kitchen with Spanish tiles, a pool that had a retractable roof and five very large bedrooms. The patterns and colour schemes were perfect. It was a house of dreams and Olivia had to admit there was very little she would change. "Ro, this is amazing. You did such a good job. It's so perfect". He had been watching her closely "Do you like it then?" he asked her. She turned to look at him. He looked nervous "Yeah I do". JoJo stood next to her dad and smiled at her "Now we have to show you the surprise" . Liv looked at her " What would that be?". JoJo motioned for them to follow her down the hall to a door that was adjacent to What looked like Romans bedroom. "Dad spent ages doing it on his time off. I got to help too". She knew what was behind the door before it was opened but it didn't stop her gasping at the gorgeous nursery when she saw it . Decorated in grey and white with carefully stencilled wall art that she knew Roman had done by hand, it looked like so much thought and consideration had gone into the room. The crib had a beautiful handmade canopy hanging over it. The tears formed in her eyes and she turned to look at Roman unable to speak. "Give us a second JoJo " he said gently to his daughter who left the room knowing she needed tongocd them some space. He walked to her and wiped the tears gently from her cheeks. "I didn't mean to upset you" he said softly . Liv shook her head "it's not that, actually it's happiness. I am glad that you did this. It's gorgeous". Roman took a deep breath "I'm not sure if you're prepared for the next question but I need to ask it . I want us to be together after the baby is born . I know you and I need to work through that. But i also know at the beginning I want us all to be together. Liv will you come live here when the baby is born? Please".


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Olivia Looked at Roman in shock. "When you say you want us to be together , what exactly does that mean?". Roman took a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean like me and you living under the same roof , raising our child together, doing family things. Doing things that normal people do when they have kids". Olivia cut him off "So being a family but without all the other stuff you mean?". She felt herself get angry. "What other stuff do you want Liv?". He was challenging her , she knew this. "i think you made a decision about what I wanted from you a while back Roman. Remember?". She had promised that she would not throw that in his face again and here she was doing it. Roman took a breath and looked around the room that he had obviously put so much work into. Olivia immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry Ro. I didn't mean to come at you like that. This room is Beautiful, our baby will be lucky to have it.". He gave her a watery smile. His wheels were turning . "Wait. You never did answer my question. The other stuff that you want. What is it, spell it out". Olivia felt herself well up "Love. Affection. Having a partner. And I know what we have been through and how the story ends. So I'm not sure living together is the best idea right now.". She spoke softly and there was no anger there which made it even worse. She turned to leave "What if I could give you that stuff?". He said it so low she wasn't sure if she dreamt it. "Ro, what are you saying ?". He walked towards her , slowly and deliberately. "If we took it slow . Day by day, week by week and we rebuilt this. If I gave you my word that I would do everything in my power to start all over again. Would that make you say yes?". He was in front of her now and his eyes were filled with tenderness. She put her hand up and stroked his cheek "Only if you meant it". He smiled . Her heart leapt. "I mean it" he said . "Then I suppose my answer has to be yes". Roman put his hand out and tilted her chin up to face him . His face was inches away and she took a deep breath as she prepared for him to kiss her. And just as his lips touched hers a little voice whined " Daddy can I come back in now?". Roman brushed her lips and pulled back "Immpeccable timing" he said. Olivia giggled. "Shall we continue this conversation later when she goes to bed maybe ?" Liv suggested. Roman gave her a wink " Ain't no maybe about it. I'll see you at precisely 9pm baby girl". He opened the nursery door and said "What's up honey?" to his daughter.

Olivia yawned and stretched on the sofa . Her eyelids were beginning to drop and she waited for Roman to put JoJo to bed. She willed herself to stay awake when a panicked shout of "Liv" brought her back to her senses. She went upstairs and met Roman coming out of JoJos room with what was clearly vomit on his hands. "JoJo she's in there. Said she didn't feel well and next thing I know". He looked down at his hands. Liv took charge. She went into the room and took off JoJos clothes gingerly they were wet and she looked pretty weak. She didn't have a fever which was a positive sign . Olivia had a feeling it was a 24 hour thing. Her bedding was soaked with vomit and Roman looked positively repulsed when he came back and surveyed the scene. Some water and a wet cloth please Roman. " Have you fresh bedding or maybe she can sleep somewhere else she will be fine in the morning. She needs liquids and sleep". " Should we call someone ?" Roman asked looking at a still weakened JoJo. "What, like a doctor?" Liv said sarcastically. Roman grinned at her " Apologies Doctor. Let's move her into the spare room for the night. If that's ok with you seeing as you were supposed to sleep in there. I guess you will just have to share with me." Roman didn't wait for a response he picked up his daughter instead and carried her to the clean room. " I'll take care of that mess in a minute. Do you want to just keep an eye on JoJo?". Olivia obeyed and took a moment to watch Roman lay his daughter on the bed and kiss her forehead gently . He passed Liv in the doorway and allowed his hand to linger on her hip for a minute. " I wont be long". She smiled at him then walked ahead and tended to JoJo. After 30 minutes JoJo was sleeping and Roman had done his best with her bedroom , though Liv would no doubt would be in there tomorrow spraying everything with anti bacterial spray. Finally Roman sat next to her on the couch. "Man that was a long ass day" he observed. He looked over at Olivia who had been awake just a few minutes ago but was now sleeping soundly. "Go figure" he said as he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He lay her on the mattress and removed her shoes. He took a moment to get himself ready for bed and then he got in beside her. He gave himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of her next to him . Then he wrapped an arm around her , leaving his palm rest on her stomach proud of the little swell he could feel there. Roman fell asleep happy with his baby and his girl right beside him.

"Daddy my room smells funny. Are you going to wash my bedsheets?". Roman opened one eye and looked at JoJo who was standing right beside his bed. "Hey baby , you look better. How you feeling?." Roman threw back the covers and JoJo climbed in. Her cold body touched off his causing him to yelp. "Damn girl did you put those feet unto buckets of ice before you came in here?". JoJo giggled " Thats silly daddy" she retorted. Roman felt Olivia stir next to him and he watched as she gave a yawn and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Good Morning" he said cheerfully . Liv groaned and rolled her eyes. Roman pretended to whisper really loudly to JoJo "Liv here is a little grumpy in the mornings sometimes. How can we make her smile?". JoJo looked thoughtful "Tickle her" she suggested. Roman smiled at his daughter " Great idea". Olivia couldn't help but smile at the interaction. She felt Roman run hi s fingers up her side and under her armpit "I'm not ticklish" she said matter of factly. JoJo watched with interest as Livs eyes remained closed throughout the interaction. " You could give her a kiss daddy it always works in the movies to wake someone up." Roman eyed JoJo "Hmm i could try that I guess". He leaned over and Liv kept her eyes shut tightly playing along ,but every single nerve ending was pulsating. "Keep it PG now". He whispered discreetly in her ear. Then he gave her the lightest but most sweetest kiss ever on the lips. Olivia pretended to flutter her eyes and then open them fully. "Yey she is awake . Told you so" JoJo yelled triumphantly. Roman was still leaning over Liv. "Hey you" he said . And then Olivia surprised them both by leaning up and kissing him on the lips again lightly. "Morning Reigns. How about you fix me and this little lady some breakfast in bed?". Roman winked at her "Just 5 more months until my little dude arrives to even up the ratio of men to woman in this house. Until then your wish is my command". As he was leaving the room he heard JoJo ask "Is it a boy Liv?". He smiled at her answer "That's what Daddy thinks. But me and you will always be the boss of him don't you worry".

"Ok we got juice , eggs , pancakes, toast and coffee for Daddy. Think I got you all covered". Roman said coming back into the room holding an enormous tray. He laid it on the bed before joining the girls back under the covers. "what we watching?". "Moana".Jojo said to the chagrin of her father. "Again? How are you not bored of that film yet". " Hey now , Moana is clearly the coolest Disney character ever . We can never get bored of her right JoJo?". The little girl nodded totally engrossed woth the film while Roman made eyes at Olivia over her head. " So that's how is going to be huh?, you two watching Princess movies and me running around looking after you both?". She looked at him "Is that going to be a problem?". "No, I don't want it any other way. It's exactly what I want . I mean that Liv". She gave him a goofy smile. "Good, because I missed you so much Ro". She casually reached over and touched his bicep " And I missed those even more" she teased. "Well I know there are parts of me that missed you like that too" Roman said with a smirk. He was rewarded with a playful slap " There are Children present" Liv scolded. " Please a hurricane could happen outside right now and she wouldn't even notice". Liv looked at JoJo who indeed wasn't listening to anything they were saying. She finished her breakfast and snuggled back down with JoJo feeling happy and content.

Later that day they decided to take JoJo to a go karting place as it was Romans last day with his daughter . Olivia wasnt partaking given her current condition . As she watched them interact she smiled to herself. She was finding it difficult to let go and just e boy being with Roman again but she also wanted to be able to tell her child that she had tried to be a family . And Roman seemed all in too, it was that sink or swim moment for them she could see that now. She giggled as JoJo beat Roman on the last lap , he had clearly slowed down on purpose and pretended he was mad he lost. Olivia stifled a smile as the little girl ran over " I beat Daddy, did you see me ?" she shouted, full of excitement . " Sure did you were amazing sweetie". A strong arm snaked aroubd her waist " Hey now , what about me?". Olivia turned to look into Romans gorgeous eyes " You tried your best Reigns. Well Done". Their eyes connected for a few seconds before "Are you guys back together again?" JoJo asked taking them both by surprise. Roman knelt down "How would you feel about that princess ?". JoJo beamed at her daddy "That would be cool, you always seem happy when you are with Liv daddy. And with the baby coming you can help. So it's ok with me" Roman stood and turned to face Olivia . "I think that's almost all bases covered . Except the most important one of course". She looked at Roman who was impossibly sexy in a pair of overalls from the go karting. "What base have we not covered?" She asked him with a smile. Roman pulled her into him by the hips "let's start with first base" he said and in an instant his lips were on hers

Chaste because JoJo was close by but his lips on hers felt like she was coming home . She inhaled his smell and his taste and savoured every moment before he pulled back and smiled at her. "All is right with the world" Roman said with a smile.


	43. Chapter 43

Authors Note : so sorry for the delay

I had a baby in real non fic life so have been quite busy ! Our story isn't over dont worry. Just may take a little longer to get there than I originally hoped. Thanks for all you're lovely words and encouragement

Chapter 43

Later that day they dropped JoJo home and Galina smiled at them both knowingly , happy for them that they seemed to be back together. For the most part Olivia couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. That kiss earlier from Roman had her head on a swivel and she couldn't help but wait for the opportunity to kiss him again but this time in a definitely not PG way. As he drove them home she looked at him in a different light . The way his fingers drummed the steering wheel while he drove. When she looked at him from the side she was struck by how handsome he was. He turned catching her looking at him and his face broke into a smile as he chewed his gum. "What you looking at ?". She returned his smile "You. Are we really doing this . It's like a dream.". His face turned serious " I will do whatever it takes to get us there. To make this work. Finally . This is it baby. Time to be a family". She smiled and patted his thigh and allowed her hand to rest on his knee. Roman being himself couldn't " A little higher honey" . She slapped him in return causing him to chuckle.

They pulled up to the house and Liv marvelled again at the sheer size of it. Roman unlocked the door and let them in. He went to walk to the kitchen but she cleared her throat loudly. He turned. " What?". She motioned him over with her finger. He complied moving in that panther like way which made her pulse quicken. When he stood in front of her she gulped and said . " So I can't see any JoJo so definitely no need for anything PG. I also feel really bad for falling asleep on you last night." As she spoke she pulled the zipper down on his hoody. It fell open showing a tight fitting black t shirt. He allowed her to slip the top off over his shoulders. His eyes remained on hers and were full of desire. Next, she pulled open the string on his sweat pants and then she waited. Roman could never, control himself for very long when it came to sex. He closed the gap between them in an instant. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held one hand under her ass while the other was deep in her hair as his tongue entered her mouth. She almost groaned out loud at how much she had missed him and how turned on she was. "Liv, I need you now . I'm not gonna make the bedroom. Tell me where. You're pregnant and…" he said between gasps. "Shut up Roman" she said looking around while he kissed her neck angrily. "Hall table" she said spotting it from the side of her eye. He moved fast , sitting her on top of the table , pulling off her pants and his with so much speed that when he entered her she had no idea how he had moved with that speed. She waited for a fifth of a second until his hands settled on her breasts. He knew what she liked and he did it without question, putting her needs first. As she was about to get there he let himself go too , sensing she was on the edge. Moments later and after many animalistic sounds they were done. Panting and thoroughly satisfied . As they got their breath back Liv let out a little giggle. " Ro, you look ridiculous" she said . His sweat pants were still on and around his ankles. He returned the laugh and after making sure she was secure on the table he bent down and pulled them up. He retrieved her clothes from the different places he had thrown them and helped her down. "I'll run you a bath" he said smiling at her.

Olivia smiled as the bubbles foamed around her and the scented candles of the room added to the delicious aroma. True to his word Roman had ran a bath and then took a shower himself he appeared as she was relaxing a in the bath with a towel around his waist and bare chested. Livs hormones went into overdrive at the sight of him. His hair was wet and down. His eyes met hers and he smiled " Do you use a blow dryer?" She asked suddenly. Roman arched an eyebrow at her "What a strange question woman. I towel dry.'he said and picked up a towel and rubbed it through his hair to prove a point. She watched him then take an elastic band and pull the hair back slick and tie it up. "Good enough for you?" He said when he was done. She nodded and he came and perched at the edge of the bath. " You're doing a lot of watching today. Is everything ok?". She blushed slightly " Sorry I just feel like I need to pinch myself that's all. Like that this is actually happening . This will sound silly but given all the crap that we have gone through, its almost like I am waiting for something to come and spoil all of this for us you know ?". Roman brushed her hair out of her face with his hand " You can't think like that Liv. I know we got a questionable track record but look at where we are now . You and I with a baby on the way. We find out the gender next week. Its perfect. Please stop worrying. I need you to be positive and focus on the good . Will you do that for me ? ". She nodded in response. " ok I will be back to get you out in a bit. Take your time and chill out". When he left Liv decided to take his advice and she totally relaxed. She was completely zen when he came back later. " Ready for dinner ? I might order in some Chinese food? What you think ?". She nodded " Sounds good to me". He held a hand out and she stood up leaning on him for support. He helped her out and onto a towel on the floor and then took a large bath towel from a heated rail and put it around her. It was so cosy and Liv was enjoying this version of Roman . The one that was taking such good care of her. He went off while she was drying off and came back with a white towelled robe and handed it to her. One thing about Roman was that he made her feel confident in her body . She dropped the towel and he stared at her belly for a minute. The look in his eyes almost killed her. It was beyond sweet. She reached out for his hand. "Do you want to feel?". He nodded and she put his hand to her tummy. She had began to felt flutters in recent days and she hoped the baby would move now. After ten minutes and when Liv was about to give up, their little bean gave them both a big sign by kicking hard, definitely the hardest of the lot. Roman's face lit up. "I felt it. Right there" he said with excitement and Liv couldn't help but let her eyes fill . He looked so happy. "That's my boy" he said again and Liv rolled her eyes at him. "Get out of here Reigns . some of us need to blow dry our hair even if you don't". He leaned in and kissed her lips .

Later she sat in her robe with her hair dried and eating the food Roman had ordered. " You know we are going to pay for this tomorrow when we weigh in" she said. Roman shrugged " Hey now we can treat ourselves every once in a while. You can have as much kale as you like tomorrow". Olivia made a face at him , she hated kale. He laughed. " what time do we have to be at the arena tomorrow ?". She asked. Roman's entire demeanor changed. " About 1 I guess". He said. Liv looked at him " That's pretty early . Why do we have to go in then?". Roman shrugged his shoulders " You can follow later if you like. I have to go to a meeting". Liv shook her head "No its cool I will go with you. Hey is everything ok?". He patted her knee " Yes it is. I just need to see the doctors for a medical and some bloods that's all". Liv looked surprised. " Oh medicals ? I didn't realise they were happening already it's a bit early in the year for it isn't it ?". Roman again shrugged his shoulders " Dont know. Chris asked me to come see him tomorrow". Liv was puzzled about this " Why didn't he tell me about this?". Roman smiled "Because I am so important a peasant like you couldn't possibly be involved with my medical care" he teased. She shoved him slightly " Ok mr big star, I thought Chris would have mentioned it thats all.". Roman stood to clear the plates and thus ending the discussion. When he came back he was back to normal and he sat down putting his arm around her and pulling her into lean on him. "Now what we going to watch?" He said.

The next day they got to the arena earlier as planned and Liv set her things down and looked around for Chris. She found him sitting in the trainers room looking over some documents that he immediately shut when she came in. " Hey Liv, how are you feeling?". She frowned " I'm good thanks . Hey is everything ok? Roman mentioned you needed to speak to him. Is that his file?". Chris sighed " Come on Liv you know I cant discuss medical issues with someone outside of the patient. Please dont put me in that position . Look Roman will speak to you once I have done so". She understood. As she left she looked at Chris but shit up before she said anything else. She watched Roman go into the trainers room from her office. When Triple H and Vince joined them a while later she felt sick. It was serious , all amount of thoughts swirled in her head and as the baby kicked her anxiety grew. When Triple H and Vince left she couldnt wait any longer " What's going on?" She asked him , the expression on his face gave him away. He patted her shoulder and looked for a moment at her belly and thats when the fear set in. "Baby, come in here . I'll explain all now". She looked up to see Roman standing there. His expression was unreadable.

She sat next to him , holding his hand so tight she felt she was cutting off his circulation. " Leukaemia?". The word felt bitter on her tongue when she said it. " it's a relapse" Chris explained " only myself and vince and triple H knew of his condition as it was to be kept private. I have been independently reviewing his bloods myself as part of our agreement, that's why you didn't know". Chris handed her the blood work, he didn't have ti translate the findings , she took one look at the blood counts and she knew. We are referring him to one of the best oncologists in the states, Olivia, he will have the best care. She now looked at Roman she had to be strong for him but the fear taking over her heart was hard to escape. " I will beat this" he said with such strength and determination that she knew he believed he would. His disease was a tough one and they wouldn't know how it would all go until they had further tests. The rest of the conversation between chris and Roman passed in a blur. It was only when Roman called her name that she refocused " are you ok ?". She nodded automatically. Roman looked at Chris " Can you give us a minute please?". He obliged and when he left Olivis felt her chin quiver and was horrified that she might cry. Roman didn't need this right now he needed her to be strong . " I'm sorry you just had this news and I'm getting emotional". He knelt on the ground before her and took her hands in his. "I will beat this. I have the best reasons in the world to . You , Jojo the baby. I am not giving all of that up we worked too hard for that. Now come on you , I know I'm strong but, you, are far stronger than me . Please don't get upset think of the baby , I'm not going anywhere . I promise". She raised her eyes to his. " Why isn't life easier for us ?". He gave her a watery smile " Well then we wouldn't be us , would we?". She smiled back and leaned in , kissing him tenderly on the lips. She stood " Come on Reigns , you got a disease to fight".


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Once the news had sunk in a bit Olivia began to think proactively. Her emotions were all over the place due to the pregnancy and her hormones. But now she needed to think of how the next few months would play out. She knew without speaking to Roman that she would look after him throughout his treatment. She was a doctor and could help him through all the stages. Besides life on the road was going to be harder now as she got bigger so this is what made the most sense. When they had left the trainers room Roman had pulled her to one side " I didn't tell you about my first bout of Leukaemia because I hoped and prayed it would never return. It was a difficult time in my life and one that I really didn't want to talk about or remember. People treat you differently when they hear you have been sick. And I didn't want pity or special treatment". She put a hand on his " You dont need to explain sweetie, that's your business and I get it. So how do you want to play this?". Roman took a moment to look at his bag and then knelt down and unzipped it. He pulled his title out and sighed. ' the boos and the road to get here has been so long. But you and I , this baby , JoJo , my family. That's what has to come first now . So I think I am going to relinquish this and then take the time to heal and get myself better". Liv nodded and put her hands around his neck, Roman allowed her to pull him into a hug , they spent a few minutes like that. Her head nestled into that special place between his chin and shoulder she pulled back and looked at him in the face. She saw resolve and that was all she needed. She kissed him.

She went to gorilla that night. She held Roman's hand all the way down to the entrance on the stage. No one knew what he was about to announce in the ring except vince , Chris and Triple H. Even Seth and Dean were in the dark , this is the way he had wanted it . He stood with his title over his shoulder and his hand clasped in Livs when his music hit she squeezed his hand . He looked at her before he walked out and gave her a little wink. Reassurance . What followed next would be a memory that would stay with olivia to the day she died . His words , the disbelief, the fans devastated , his colleagues upset . Seth crying like a baby. Everyone in gorilla absolutely shocked . Olivia had never been so proud to call him her man . When he said the words he would do this for his girlfriend and his children she thought her heart would explode with emotion. When he left the shell shocked fans there were so many hugs backstage , olivia was lost in the crowd . They all looked at her with sadness and she , like Roman didn't really know how to respond. After a while the emotion took over and he told them all " Ok y'all I gotta go? Where is my girlfriend ?" Liv stood on her tiptoes and called out for him . He found her and wrapped his arms around her waist " How did I do?". She smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek " Amazing , I dont think you will hear boos again somehow". He gave her a goofy smile " I'll miss them". She stood up again taller " Come on baby , let's go home. We got a disease to fight and a baby to grow". He took a moment to stare at the superstars and then turned and swung an arm around Olivia's shoulders . " Let's do this" he said with such confidence she knew they would be ok.

Those first few weeks were bliss for them both, they went to the beach , they watched movies , and ate at their favourite restaurants. At night they would make love, talk about the future and just enjoy each others company. It was at around the third week that the side effects from the chemo set in. Roman had been lucky , he was taking an oral chemotherapy. So he took a pill twice a day and that was going to be the plan of action. One morning Olivia was lying in bed when she heard a crash of plates and delph down stairs, she got out of the bed and made her way downstairs . Her bump had grown a bit now but she still wasnt huge. When she reached the kitchen she found Roman standing over the sink and vomiting into it. She walked around to him, knowing this was a side effect of his treatment. She rubbed his back while he wretched. The guttural sounds he made were heart wrenching it subsided after a few minutes and he took a moment before he straightened. His head. He looked so sick she realised . His eyes were watered and he looked beat. Roman was a proud man , his Samoan pride was inbred into him. She decided to take the doctor route . " Your feeling the side effects of the medication. Vomiting is normal take a moment and the have a lie down , plenty of fluids". She went to assist him to the couch but he pulled his arm away. " I'm cool. I can walk myself . Maybe if you can get me a glass of water". She did as requested and handed him a glass of water , he took it and thanked he before closing his eyes . Later that night she cooked them some food as Roman rested on the couch. She made a stew , it had good nutrition and it was one of his favourite things that she made. She bought him a bowl with some fresh bread and fluffed up his pillows . He smiled at her weakly " Thanks baby , smells good.". She sat at the end of the couch next to his feet. As she ate her bowl she stole a sideways glance at him. He had the TV on , Football of course , and he seemed In better spirits. He didn't eat much , his appetite weakened it was to be expected, as 8pm approached she got his next set of pills and gave them to him with water. " These might knock you out let's get you to bed" she said . He agreed , she could see the tiredness was kicking in again. As he went to walk, Olivia put her arm under him to support him, it was a habit , how she assisted patients . He pulled away and tutted. She let it go , Roman was usually good natured so she knew this wasnt him , it was the medication. " I don't need you to help me , I can walk. I am good". She left him go and he walked to the room. Once there he got into bed and lay down. She took a moment as he closed his eyes she knew he would be asleep in minutes. She went to him and sat on the bed , she stroked his face for a minute and then leaned down to kiss his cheek. " Goodnight Daddy" she whispered and she saw him smile.

Life became more difficult as Roman got a little sicker , for two weeks he couldnt get out of bed , he couldnt eat and at one point he didnt have the energy to even have a shower. That morning Liv was insisting he needed some help . " Roman you need someone to help you. I have tried but you wont let me do it. So can I get you a nurse or something because you cant do it alone". He looked at her ,pale in the face and dark circles under his eyes. " I told you I dont want a damn nurse , I'll be fine.". " Ok I'm running you a bath , that's it. If a nurse is a no go then swallow your damn pride and let me help". Roman rolled his eyes "I need you to be girlfriend Olivia , not my fucking doctor". That was the tilling point " You're girlfriend? You get annoyed if I try to touch you . I am doing my best to support you , and you are so damn proud you wont let me help. Oh and did I mention I am fucking 5 months pregnant". She knew she was overreacting and what Roman was going through was horrific , but damn his attitude the last few weeks sucked " You are mister fucking positivity usually Roman , where is that guy?". She slammed the door with such venom she was sure a pane of glass would break. She left the house and walked around the neighbourhood twice to cool off . She regretted shouting at him and felt like a prize fool by the time she came back. When she got in , the first thing she smelled was bubble bath coming from upstairs. What had he done now ?

She was greeted with the sight of Roman sitting in a bubble bath as she entered the room. He opened his eyes when she came in. " How did you.. "." I did it myself" he said triumphantly . " But you could barely move earlier" olivia said confused. He looked at her " Sometimes a man Just needs a kick up the ass, or someone to yell at him to make him push himself a bit further". Olivia leaned her back against the door. " I shouldn't have yelled". Roman put a hand up "Yeah you should have. I have been experiencing side effects but I have been a bit down too. Think i got caught in a rut. Thanks for calling me out on it." . She smiled at him , there was a little life in those eyes again. He returned it , " Now can you help me out. I used Up all my energy getting in". Olivia laughed . She got him out and dried and settled back into bed. " you smell so good" she said as she pulled the duvet over him. He looked so handsome there his hair pulled up and his bare chest on show. " Hey can I be your girlfriend instead of your doctor for a second". " Sure" he said . Without speaking she kicked her shoes off and hopped into the bed. She settled in next to him and snuggled into his chest . He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head . They stayed there and had a little nap.


End file.
